


Time Stands Still

by Lmc2913



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Clarke, F/F, F/M, Lexa Soccer Player, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmc2913/pseuds/Lmc2913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The field is my sanctity. Here on the cold damp grass, that I’ve sweat, bleed I can breathe, I can cry, I can confess. I love this place packed with cheering fans, but now, silent, this place is peaceful. Normally, I would be content sitting here, but something is missing. Someone. My heart knows the answer, but my head won’t let me acknowledge the truth. i need to focus and be strong for my team, for my school.<br/>Love is weakness.<br/>Love will destroy what I’ve built.<br/>My back against the steel pole, I hit my head against it to try and hold back the tears and repeat to myself.<br/>Love is weakness.<br/>Love will destroy what I’ve built.<br/>By the time I feel the pain in my head starts to hurt I slam my hands to the ground. Tears begin to stream down my face and I can’t stop them. All I can do is sink into the surface and attempt to comfort myself.<br/>I am like Atlas, carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders trying to survive. Life is more about surviving. Living has its ups and downs. Surviving is steady, but there is no high, no love, no adventure, no fear, and no reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OR 
> 
> Clarke just moved from Seattle with her mom and will be attending Arcadia High for her Senior year. During the summer she meets Lexa (the captain of the soccer team of Polis Preparatory, rival of Arcadia) and cannot deny the flame between them. How long can they keep this relationship a secret, what trials will hey endure, how will their friends treat them when/if they find out. A/U modern CLEXA story, this is my first fanfiction…I hope y’all enjoy.

Chapter 1:

It is the summer leading to their senior year of high school. Clarke’s mom, Abby transferred to California for two reasons: 1. her new job, she will be the chief of surgery and 2. her boyfriend lives in California with his two children Octavia and Bellamy. They have decided to move in together and Clarke will attend Arcadia High school with his children. 

The drive from Seattle was non-eventful. In Clarke’s mind she was leaving her friends and everything she loved behind. Her mom was leaving the memory of her father who had past away 5 years ago from a car accident. As they pulled into the driveway of their new home in California, Abby unbuckles her seatbelt and looks over to Clarke, “Are you ready to start a whole new chapter?” 

Clarke doesn't say a word, only unbuckles her seatbelt and begins to take her backpack and suitcase into the house. The house was empty, Abby’s boyfriend Marcus Kane was at work and according to Abby, Octavia and Bellamy were at a soccer camp. 

As the two women make their way to the house and drop off the few bags they brought (the rest of their stuff is suppose to arrive in a couple days) Clarke looks at the modest 2-story house. The backyard was nice, had a small swimming pool, which she never had in Seattle. Her bedroom was on the second floor a few doors from the stairs, right by the bathroom that apparently her and Octavia will be sharing. Her mom would obviously be sharing the master bedroom with Marcus on the first floor. 

The next couple hours Clarke spent her time in her room, attempting to make it her own. She set up her easel, hanged a couple of pictures she painted and put her clothes in either the drawer or closet. She set up her laptop and began to lookup her new school. It was relatively big with the students and from the front page on the school’s website she could tell that they were big on soccer. 

Apparently Abby had started to cook dinner for the “whole family” and Clarke suddenly realized that she was hungry. As she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen she saw that Octavia, Bellamy and Marcus were home and all sitting in the kitchen talking. Clarke always liked the twins, they were fun to hang out with, Octavia was always up for a good time and Bellamy was a charmer. He always knew how to make Clarke smile. “Hey guys” Clarke said to everyone as she entered the kitchen. 

“Ahhhh you’re awake!!!” Octavia yelled as she jumped out of her chair and gave Clarke a hug. 

“I wasn’t asleep, just unpacking and setting my room up” Clarke responded trying to catch her breathe from the hug that Octavia had just let her go from. 

“Hey Clarke, welcome officially to California” Marcus spoke and gave Clarke a side hug. Bellamy stayed in his chair watching Abby cook and trying to sneak a taste. 

Octavia grabbed Clarke and sat her down on the couch, “Tomorrow we have to go shopping and I can show you around, we can grab lunch at this really popular restaurant called Trikru. During the day its a restaurant and then at night it turns into a club. The music and dancing is crazy. You will love it.” 

“Sounds like fun O” Clarke responded. Bellamy joined the girls on the couch, “As much as I would hate to be the bearer of bad news, remember O tomorrow we have to that game at camp.” 

“Damn, I forgot. Sorry Clarke, its the last day of camp and this game is really important.” Octavia stated to Clarke who looked at her apologetically. “Raincheck?” 

“Deal, but I think I will still go exploring tomorrow. I do need to get a few things, clothes and maybe a few more canvas’.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay going by yourself?” Octavia asked worriedly. 

Clarke shook her head and looked at Octavia, “I think I will survive.” 

“Dinner is ready!” Abby yelled from the kitchen. 

“Finally” Bellamy huffed as he got up from the couch to the dinning room table and the five began to eat their dinner. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

The Next Morning- Lexa

Lexa was sleeping in her bedroom, sheets just hanging from her back as sleeps on her stomach revealing her back tattoo. The sheets are just covering her ass. Her room is a mess; clothes thrown everywhere and alcohol bottles on the floor. The blinds were closed and the room was dark. Her double doors to her room were opened by a man that clearly knew this process all too well. He walked over to the main window, stepping over the clothes and bottles opening the blinds. 

As the sun hits her face, Lexa squirms and moves her pillow to cover the blinding light. 

“It’s time to wake up. Your mother and father sent me to get you.” Titus demanded of the sleeping brunette. 

Rolling over and covering herself, the brunette sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “This cannot be good. What mood are they in Titus?” The girl gets out of bed and takes the sheets with her as walks into the bathroom. 

“Annoyed about the party you apparently had” he looks at the bottles and begins to pick up a few and throw them into the trash can by a desk. 

Lexa sticks her head out of the door, “for the record you can thank Anya, Echo and Fox for those bottles. I only had a couple drinks. They are in the spare rooms probably still sleeping.” She goes back into the bathroom continuing to get ready. She exits the bathroom a few minutes later and her room was mostly picked up. The clothes on the floor were in the laundry hamper and the bottles in the trash can. Titus was standing by the door waiting to escort her downstairs. “Let’s get this over with.” 

As they walk down the stairs into the massive kitchen she sees the spread of breakfast that was prepared by the personal chef her family employed. As she makes a plate of food and coffee she takes her food into the next room where her mother and father are eating their breakfast. Just as she enters the room her mother welcomes her, “Good morning Lexa. We need to talk about that party you had.” 

“Good morning dad” Lexa kisses her father on the check and sits down. “ Good morning to you too mother, I slept well how did you sleep.” 

“I am surprised you slept well as late as you and your friends were up doing good knows what.” 

“It was just the four of us and we were blowing off steam after finishing our soccer tournament. Which we won. I scored 3 goals in the final match and received MVP awards.” Lexa replied to her mothers comments. She was not even 5 minutes in her mothers presence and she was annoyed. 

“3 goals, that’s impressive Alexandria. Your mother and I are proud of you.” Her father congratulated her. 

“Thank you dad” she gave him a small smile. 

Titus walked in and whispered something in audible into her father’s Gustus ear. He nods at the information and a small frown overtakes his face. “Sorry Lexa, your mother and I have to go to Europe to address a few issues with this new merger. Apparently it is not going smoothly.” 

Disappointment spread throughout Lexa’s face, “You literally just got back. I was hoping we could spend some time together.” 

“Don’t worry honey it shouldn’t take longer than a few weeks for us to resolve and make sure everything gets settled” her mother, Indra reassures her as she gets up from the table and kisses’ her daughter on the head and leaves the room. 

“Your mother is right, time will fly bye and when we get back we will go to the beach house for a few days” Gustus answer as he follows his wife out the room. 

Lexa is left alone in the dinning room to finish her breakfast. Her loneliness is soon lifted as her best friends, Anya, Echo and Fox enter with plates and plates of food followed by a couple servants to help with their coffees. The girls are clearly hungover. 

As Anya plops down in the chair next to Lexa, she sees the sadness in her friends face. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just the usual.” Lexa said loud enough only for Anya to hear. 

“They’re leaving again!” shock in the girls voice, “I know you were looking forward to having them around a little more but you still got us.” Anya puts her arm over the girls shoulder and moves bumps their shoulders together. Lexa looks at the other girls eating their food and laughs at them at their messiness and their smiles with their mouth full. 

“I must be a glutton for punishment” Lexa sarcastically bumps Anya’s shoulder back and the girls laugh. 

As they all finish their breakfast. Echo breaks the silence, “What are the plans for today?”

Without hesitation Anya yells, “Beach!!” “I second that idea!” Fox states, a little too eagerly. 

Lexa rolls her eyes at her friends passion for partying. 

“Beach it is but, I need go shopping first to get a new bikini.” Echo adds to the conversation. 

Neither of them mind a shopping trip. After all who wouldn't like a new bikini for the start of summer. 

—————————————————————————————————————-

“Urgggg either I am too picky or I have horrible taste” Fox growls thru her teeth as she is sliding the bikinis on the rack a little too hard and fast. Anya and Echo have at least five each they want to try on and are trying to be polite and wait for their friend. Lexa is a couple rows away from them looking at board shorts, as bikini aren’t really her style. She had a couple in her hand but she was mainly killing time. 

As the shop door opened, Lexa looked up instinctively and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was sure her jaw was open and she was staring, watching the girl walk into the store. She heard her name being yelled and Anya laughing. “Earth to Lexa, Lexa!” 

Lexa shook her head trying to get her wits back, “Yeah.” 

“Are you ready to try on the clothes, we have given up on waiting for Fox, she is helpless.” 

Lexa turns her head trying not lose sight of the blonde but also wanting to address Anya, “Hmm yeah, I can try on these shorts and tops.” 

“Great, when your done drooling we can get a room.” 

“I don’t drool” she collects her self and transforms back into the cool badass chick she is or was before she saw the blonde. 

The girls head into the dressing rooms to try on their selected suits. Fox remains in the store still trying to find a bikini she likes. She stumbles onto one she likes, but can't decide. 

Clarke had just entered a swimsuit store, she figured that she might as well get a couple bathing suits, since she didn't really have a need for them in Seattle, the few times she went swimming. Octavia had recommended this store and she could see why, they had everything. She decided she would start from one end of the store and work her way to the other, she was in no rush. As she was looking at a couple options she heard someone asking her a question. 

“Can I get your unbiased option about this bikini?” Fox had asked the blonde next to her.  
Clarke was taken aback by the girls question, but she looked to have a friendly smile. “Sure, which ones are you looking at?”

Fox holds up a pattern bikini, normally Clarke was not a big fan for patterns, but she felt the blue, black, and yellow went well with the girls tan. After eyeing it a moment Clarke replies “I like it. I think you will be able pull off the intricate pattern.” 

“FOUND ONE!!!” Fox yells behind her to her friends who begin clapping from their dressing rooms. 

Lexa is the first one to step out in her black and red board shorts with a matching bikini top. Clarke saw the brunette and it was if she was moving in slow motion. Clarke first saw the height of the girl who had to be at least 4 maybe 5 inches taller than her, tan (was everyone in California this tan, she began to feel self conscious of her paleness), athletic body, sculpted legs in particular her thighs; the shorts she wore allowed her muscle definition to be seen. Clarke saw her stomach, clearly this girl worked out to have abs like that and a strong chest with long toned arms. Clarke could hear her heart beating, her mouth went dry. It wasn't until she saw the girl smile that she began to feel weak in the knees due to the green eyes. She couldn't stop fantasizing about the girl, and the bathing suit left little to the imagination. When the brunette turned around to her other friends who had exited Clarke saw her tattoos on her back and biceps. shit she’s hot, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I’m wet. 

Lexa had to turn around or else she would have resumed her staring at the beautiful blonde who was standing next to Fox. Thankfully Anya had walked out of her dressing room only a few seconds after her. “Looks good Anya, I like it.” 

“I know” Anya slyly reply with her cocky attitude. “Speaking of looking good” Anya begins to giggle and points with her chin over to the blonde. 

“I have eyes Anya, I can see she her.” Lexa rolls her eyes. 

“I want to see!” Echo exits her dressing room. She looks at the blonde, “Oh she’s cute. Commander are you going to hit that? I think you should, if you don’t want too….” Echo lets her sentence run and just smiles and point to herself. 

“Easy E, I think our Commander has already called dibs on blondie.” Anya teases Lexa. 

“We’ll see” Lexa shrugs, but a cocky smile spreads on her face. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Fox and Clarke are talking about bathing suits, when the 3 other girls join them to show Fox their suits. Lexa is last to introduce herself to Clark. 

Lexa extends her hand towards Clarke, “Hey, I’m Lexa.” Clarke takes a small step toward Lexa but trips over the rack of swimsuits and stumbles into her knocking them both to the ground. Clarke lands onto of the brunette in between her legs. 

“I’m so sorry, I promise I’m usually not that big of a klutz. Are you okay?” Clarke apologizes to Lexa. 

Lexa lets out a small laugh, “I typically don’t mind when angels fall into my lap, but I would at least like to know your name.” 

“Right, Clarke. Hi. I’m Clarke.” They make eye contact and kept each others gaze for a few moments. 

“Ahem” Anya clears her throat. “Should we get y’all a room?” The three standing girls are giggling behind the two on the floor. 

Lexa tilts her head a second, thinking about taking the girl into a dressing room and fucking her right then and now. She sees the girl staring at her smiling. “I’m not that easy” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear as she gets off the girl. 

Yup I definitely have to get these shorts now, I think I dripped onto them. Lexa thinks. 

As Clarke gets off of Lexa, she takes her time to enjoy the view from the floor as she looks over Clarke. Her long legs are exposed and the shorts are just short enough to tease, her ass, Lexa stares at her ass a little too long and then continues to move her eyes further north of Clarke, the green v-neck shirt she is wearing is low enough for a hint of cleavage to peak out, long loose curls of blonde hair over her shoulders. Lexa felt the urge to tuck a loose blonde hair behind the girls hair. As Lexa got up she never took her eyes off Clarke, clear ocean blue eyes that showed all the girls emotions and that pierced her soul. Looking into those eyes, she felt vulnerable, she felt warmth, she felt…her breathe in her throat and she had to gasp for air. Anya had nudged Lexa, but Lexa refused to look away from Clarke. A small curl of a smile was forming on the left side of the brunettes mouth. 

Clarke notices the smile forming on Lexa who refuses to look away from her. Those green eyes gave her butterflies and she had to keep eye contact. She felt the redness start to creep throughout her body; first her neck and then her checks. 

Breaking the silence Fox chimes in, “Clarke I think after we’re done here you should come to lunch with us. We are going to a place just down the block from here. Are you busy? 

Moving her eyes from Lexa to address Foxs’ question Clarke replies, “Um not really. I was kinda just planning on exploring the city today. I just moved here.” 

“Where from?” Lexa asked. 

“Seattle.” 

Fox grabs Clarke’s arm and takes her towards the dressing room. “We can talk later. Obviously you are my good luck charm and I need your opinion on this bathing suit.” Before Clarke could respond she was being whisked away to the dressing rooms away from the brunette with the piercing green eyes 

The next couple hours, and yes it took Fox a couple hours to find the perfect bathing suit the girls talked and laughed. Lexa and Clarke snuck in not so secret smiles toward one another when they discussed their interests. Lexa found out that Clarke’s favorite color was red. But not any red it had to be a deep red. A huge fan of romantic comedies, while Lexa preferred action or documentaries. Lexa would try and have an inclusive conversation with Clarke, but either Echo or Fox would interrupt and “cock”blocking Lexa’s attempt at flirting. Anya participated lightly in the conversation but she enjoyed watching her smitten cousin. 

As they were leaving the store, each had their own bathing suit. They headed to a restaurant called Trikru. Lexa walks in first and it is apparent that there are people waiting to be seated but she walks up to the hostess stand and is almost immediately directed to a table. 

Who was this woman, Clarke thought. Fascinated by the individual that was Lexa.

As the waitress hands each a menu. Clarke can see Lexa still stealing glances at her. 

“What is good here?” Clarke ask the group. 

“Everything…well just about. I am not a fan of their vegetarian options” Echo responds. 

“That’s because you hate veggies” Lexa responds. 

“I like…” trying to think of vegetable she likes, Echo strains her face. “Tomato!” 

“Is that a vegetable?”- Anya 

Clarke laughs at the conversation they are having. “They are known for their burgers and chicken and waffles. Those are my personal favorites.” Lexa leans in close to Clarke. 

“Easy choice…burger.” Clarke smiles a full face smile to Lexa. 

The smile catches Lexa off guard and she smiles back at Clarke. 

After they place their order, Anya begins her interrogation of Clarke, “So spill blondie, why did you move here from Seattle?” She attempted to sound friendly but that is not Anya’s tone. 

“Blunt. Okay. It wasn’t my choice to move here. My mom received a promotion and well, she didn't really ask me if I wanted to move. Plus her boyfriend lives here…soo she saw an opportunity to give herself, and I guess me a fresh start” Clarke answers the question with a little bit of anger in the answer.

Lexa sees the a small flicker of sadness in Clarke’s eyes. Anya was a little taken aback by the blondes answer. Fox and Echo were impressed with her ability to stand up to Anya. 

“What do you do for fun?” Anya continues her inquisition. 

“Easy question. I like to paint, sketch really anything. I’m not much of a reader, but when I find a book I like I usually will read it nonstop at least 2 times thru.” 

Listening intently to Clarke’s answers, “You’re an artist. That is really cool.” - Lexa

“I wouldn’t call me an artist” Clarke slightly laughs at the thought of her being called an artist. 

Saved by the waiter bringing everyone their food. They enjoy the rest of the food, by the girls telling Clarke the best parts of the town. 

“Now if you are looking for books, you want to visit the bookstore on 54th street. The owner is really nice and they have a huge collection of classic novels. Anything you are looking for they have. I promise. And if they don’t Lexa has it.” Echo teases Lexa. 

“They like to pick on me because I like to read outside of class” Lexa address Clarke answering her unasked question. 

Clarke simply nods. 

As they are leaving the restaurant Fox and Echo are getting Clarke’s phone number to set up another time to hangout. “We are having a bonfire Saturday night (3 days from now), you should come!”- Fox. 

“I will think about it.”- Clarke

As they begin separate ways, Lexa jogs after Clarke only a few steps. “Hey Clarke, can I get your number?”

“I wondered how long it would take to get my number. A little disappointed that your friends asked me first.” 

“Yeah, I don’t really have a good reason” Lexa scratches the back of her neck and apologetically smiles at the blonde. 

Without words Clarke takes Lexa’s phone out of her hand and puts her number in it and then walks away. Not wanting to waste any time, Lexa begins to call the number. 

Clarke sees an unknown number calling her, turns her head toward Lexa who is holding her phone up. 

“That was fast”, Clarke answers. 

“I learned from my first mistake. I know this is weird but if you’re not anything tomorrow morningish, would you like to meet up and I don’t know grab coffee?” Lexa holds her breathe. 

“I’m glad that you are fast learner. Coffee sounds good.” 

“I’ll text you the address.” 

Still looking at Lexa while they talk on the phone. “Cool.” 

“See you tomorrow Clarke”

“Yes you will Lexa.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

“Goalllllllll” Octavia screams as she kicks the ball into the opposing teams net. Her teammates clear the bench as she made the game winning kick in the OT Shootout for the championship. After the girls disperse and head toward the locker room, Octavia exclaims, “This year we will destroy Polis Preparatory and win State!” The locker room erupts again as their coach enters. 

Pike has been the coach for Arcadia High for 5 years and has an overall winning record, but a losing record to Polis, especially in the playoffs where they can never seem to get past the 2nd round. 

“That is the attitude I want us to have that attitude carried over with us to the school year in a few months when the season starts. I want you to take a few weeks off and we will begin with pre-season practice soon.” Pike is about to leave the locker room but quickly turns around, “Oh and don’t forget to stay out of trouble. No fights with the kids from Polis like last year and year before that. Summer is about having fun and relaxing. Do not ruin the upcoming season by getting suspended.” The girls nod their head, understanding that their coach did not want an altercations with the Polis team. 

A shorter tan brunette walks toward Octavia who is his untying her laces and preparing to take a shower. “Girl, we need to make sure we stay away from them. We cannot afford to lose anyone, especially you or I.” 

“Raven, relax I am never the one to start the fights. They are always acting like are better than us…” 

Raven cuts off Octavia, “and you and your temper are the ones who always fighting with Anya her clan.” Octavia remembers the last time they fought and giggled to herself. “O, Pike is serious this time.” 

“When is Pike not serious?” 

“Good point.” 

The girls begin to walk towards the field where Bellamy, Finn (Raven’s ex-boyfriend, they are trying to work on friendship since they have the same friends) and Murphy are waiting for them. 

“O!! You kicked ass” Bellamy yells towards his sister. 

“And I was…what?” Raven laughs and begins walking toward the boys. 

“We all know who the real superstar is Reyes” Bellamy hugs Raven hello. Octavia just shakes her head. 

“Are you all open to going out tonight or do you feel like a chill movie night?” Murphy interjects, with Finn right behind him. 

“I think Trikru would be a fun way to start off the summer.”- Octavia

“Great! I’ll text Clarke and let her know her presence is mandatory.” - Bellamy. 

“Whose Clarke?” - Finn asks. 

—————————————————————————————————

Clarke is putting her new clothes away when she hears her phone vibrate. 

Text: Bellamy- Trikru tonight?

Clarke- Sure. When? 

Bellamy- O and I will be back at the house soon. Probably leave around 10. Plenty of time for you to get ready, Princess. 

Clarke- I hate that nickname, Bell. 

Bellamy- not my fault you were royalty in Seattle. 

Clarke- I am going to kill my mom for telling you. 

Bellamy- LOL :) 

Clarke sighs remember last year she was crowned Princess of her high school homecoming as a Junior. She was sure this year she would have been Homecoming queen. She was vice president of the student council, editor of the paper and interned at an art gallery during the weekend to help get her acquainted to the art world. She loved her life in Seattle. She had a routine and it worked well for her. 

————————————————————————————————————

10:15pm

Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia arrive at Trikru, meeting Raven, Murphy and Finn who are waiting outside. 

Bellamy, “Hey guys, this is Clarke. Abby’s daughter” 

Everyone exchanges hello’s. Finn is the last to say hi, his gaze lasts longer than anyone else’s. 

“The line is pretty long, should we have gotten here sooner?” -Clarke

Murphy, “Our friend Miller is working the door tonight, he usually lets us right in.” 

As the six of them enter in the club, this was completely different from the afternoon where she just had lunch with Lexa and her friends. Clarke doesn’t know why she hasn’t mentioned to O or Bell that she was here today for lunch, she just never brought it up. No big deal, right? 

They walk over to the bar and grab drinks with their fake ids and grab a table big enough for them all. Finn makes a point to sit next to Clarke. 

“I like the music here” Clarke tells Octavia. 

“Yeah, they sometimes will have live bands.” - Octavia. 

“I didn’t come here to just sit and drink. We won O, we should celebrate and dance.” Raven grabs Octavia’s hand and drags her to the dance floor. Octavia at the last second grabs Clarke’s wrist and twirls her with them, “Oh no, if I have to go so do you.” 

“Whhhhaaaa.”- Clarke. 

Too late, Clarke is on her way to the dance floor. 

The boys are at the table finishing their drinks. Minutes pass by. 

“Are you guys going to join us on the floor?” Octavia walks up to the table. Chugs the rest of her brother’s drink. She has sweat dripping down her forehead and is slightly out of breathe. 

“I don’t dance.” -Murphy continues to drink and relaxes in his chair.

“Since you finished my drink, I have to get another one” - Bellamy playfully glares at his sister. 

“C’mon Finn.” - Octavia begs. 

“Dance with my best friends’ sister or my ex-girlfriend…no thanks.” - Finn 

“You can dance with Clarke, she is a really good dancer.” - Octavia points to Clarke dancing. 

Finn stares at her for a few minutes watching her hips sway, the skirt she is wearing bounce up teasing him. He doesn’t even remember giving O an answer only getting out of his chair and walking towards Clarke. O is right behind smiling and dancing. 

“Hey”, Finn says in Clarke’s ear. 

“Hey” - Clarke smiles back. 

“Want to dance?” - Finn leans a little more closer putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“We are already dancing” Clarke laughs and continues to dance. 

Finn getting flustered, “ I meant together.” 

“Okay”- Clarke. Continuing to dance, dances closer to Finn, keeping it within the friends line. 

Finn tries to grab Clarke’s hip but she subtly sways out of his reach, without making it obvious. 

Eventually Bellamy and Murphy get on the dance floor. Raven is dancing with some guy just off to the side. The dirty blonde man seems to be very interested while Raven is just going through the motions.  
Clarke gestures to Finn and the group that she is going to get some water. Finn attempts to go with her but she just waves him off says ‘its okay, stay.’ Clarke makes her way to the bar and tries to get the bartenders attention to get a bottle of water, when she feels her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Clarke pulls out the phone and reads the text. 

Text: Lexa- You look really nice. 

Clarke looks at her phone confused and starts looking around at the club. 

Lexa- to your left. 

Clarke looks to the left of the bar and sees Lexa walking over to her. It’s like people are actually moving out of her way. She is wearing a simple white button up with black skinny jeans and combat boots. She has the top three buttons unbuttoned with a long silver necklace dangling with what looks like a small gear attached. Her hair is down past her shoulders and she has a couple braids in the back. Those green eyes staring at Clarke are enhanced with black eyeliner. Clarke has to take a couple gulps to swallow the butterflies from coming up her throat from her stomach. She wishes she had that bottle of water. 

Lexa flashes Clarke a smile with a head nod as she walks up to the blonde who is wearing a simple black skirt with a tank top that hugs her breast and reveals the top of her cleavage. 

“That was a little creepy”- Clarke smiles at Lexa who looks confused by the blonde.  
Clarke sees the look and waves her phone at the brunette. “The text.” 

“Oh. Sorry, I figured it would be better than just taping you on the shoulder.” Lexa looks flustered, regretting the text and thinking she should have tried a different approach. Usually her game was better than this. 

“I’m kidding Lexa. breathe.” Clarke playfully shoves Lexa. With the touch, Lexa feels electricity pass through her body. For that second she held her breathe. 

“How long have you been here?” - Clarke

“Literally just got here. Anya, Echo, Fox and few others are over there.” Lexa points over her shoulder to the an area that is roped off. “You are more than welcome to join us.” Lexa looks hopeful. 

“I’m actually here with some friends. They’re over there somewhere dancing.” - Clarke points to the general area of the dance floor. “I needed to get some water. If the bartender ever looks over here.” Clarke angrily looks toward the bartender who is walking past her towards a guy a couple people down from her. 

Lexa smirks, an idea coming to her mind, “I bet you a dance I can get you water in under 30 seconds.”

Clarke plays along, “and if you can’t?”

“Your drinks are on my tab all night.”- Lexa. 

“Time starts…now” Clarke pulls out her phone and begins timing Lexa. 

Lexa smiles her most cocky smile and jumps over the bar with ease, smiles and waves at the bartender, opens the fridge behind the bar and grabs a water bottle. Waves a five dollar bill at the bartender who just yells for her to keep it. The brunette hops back over the bar at the angry customers who are giving her strange looks. Clarke is gobsmacked that Lexa was brash and just jumped the bar. 

“I think I have a few extra seconds to spare” Lexa gloats. 

“I could’ve done that” - Clarke takes the water bottle from Lexa, who is full blown smiling now. 

“Yes, but you probably would have gotten kicked out” - Lexa.

“Why aren’t you getting kicked out?”- Clarke tilts her head. 

Lexa leans close to Clarke, inches from her face, “Let’s just say I come here a lot.” 

Clarke shakes her head and laughs, feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. 

“Sorry, one second.” Clarke apologizes to Lexa while she looks at her phone. 

Text: O- still getting water or did you bail? It looked like you and Finn were hitting it off. 

Clarke- yes to the water. Clarke ignored the Finn comment.

“My friends are looking for me, I have to get back to them.” - Clarke says towards Lexa who had ordered a drink from the bartender this time. 

“Still on for tomorrow though?” Lexa looks at Clarke, again with hope. 

“Yes, but you never told me where to meet you” - Clarke

“There is a really good cafe just a couple blocks from here. We could meet outside here and just walk there together?” - Lexa stares into the blue eyes. 

“Sounds like a date” - Clarke smiles and winks as she turns around towards the dance floor and her friends. 

fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Lexa thinks as she watches the blonde go back into the dance floor, she grabs her drink and heads towards her friends in the VIP section. 

“Why are you smiling so hard?” Anya asks as Lexa sits next to her on the couch. 

“No reason. Can’t I be happy to be hanging out with my cousin and friends?” 

“Not this happy. This is strange happy.” - Anya looks at her cousin with confusion. 

“Arrrg lets go the 2nd Floor. Too many Sky People on the main floor.” Echo flops on the couch next to Lexa. 

——————————————————————————————————————————-

1:00am

Both groups are starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol and the energy of the club. Clarke is sitting at the table with Finn talking to her about some movie that just came out that looks interesting; she is not listening as her mind has been focused on the green eyes that are permanently burned in her mind. ‘Yeah sounds like fun’ she says mindlessly. Finn is smiling. 

“Excuse me I have to use the bathroom.” She gets up from the table and heads towards the bathroom, well actually to where she thought Lexa would be. 

“Did you hear that O. She said yes to the movie.” - Finn leans over to Octavia who is giving Finn an approval nod. 

“Just don’t fuck up with her as you did with Raven. I love our group and if you break her heart, I will rip yours out. Clarke is basically my sister.” - Octavia warns with a warm smile but dead serious tone. 

“I won’t, she feels different. Special.” Finn speaks with a twinkle in his eye. 

Clarke is just outside the rope area looking for Lexa, but the area is vacant. She grabs her phone…

Text: Clarke- Hey…I came by your table. Did you leave? 

Lexa- Upstairs, stairs are to your right. ;) 

Clarke heads towards the stairs and is surprised to see a 2nd floor, with a smaller dance floor. The energy upstairs is a little calmer. As soon as she fully enters the 2nd floor, she easily spots the brunette as she was already making her way towards the stairs to meet Clarke. 

“Hey, again. What’s up?” - Lexa

“I…(takes a deep breathe and smiles) don’t I owe you a dance?” 

Lexa smiles and gently grabs Clarke’s hand toward the dance floor. PVRIS Mirrors just started playing. Once they make their way to the middle, Clarke starts dancing, swaying her hips and chest. The distance between them is closed almost immediately, Clarke puts her hand on Lexa’s shirt (palm on her stomach) holy shit abs Clarke thinks, closes her fingers around the fabric and pulls herself closer. Lexa slips her thigh between Clarke’s legs, her hand around her back and they start grinding. Clarke feels the thigh firmly pressed on her clit, every move brings her close to a very public orgasm. Just before she can come, she turns around and puts her ass into Lexa’s crotch, grinding on her crouch. She feels Lexa arms wrap around her stomach, pulling her closer, breathe on her neck. Her breathe is heavy. Clarke smiles to herself, knowing what she is doing to Lexa is driving the brunette crazy. The song ends and switches to Body by Dreezy ft. Jeremih. Not wanting to break the two continue dancing. 

It has been a few minutes and Clarke still has not returned. 

“Should we look for Clarke?” Finn asks Octavia. Raven just arrived back at the table. 

“Rae, you just came from the bathroom. Did you see Clarke?” O leans over to Raven. 

“Didn’t see her in there or in the line. Try the upstairs bathroom” - Raven

Finn and Octavia get up, “Just be careful. I saw Lexa earlier and you know if she is here, so is Anya and her tribe.” - Raven 

“Come with us?” - Octavia

“Come where?” Bellamy asks as he arrives with a girl under his arm. 

“Upstairs, to find Clarke.” - Octavia. 

“Yeah, all of us will go with.” - Bellamy. 

Finn, Octavia, Raven, Murphy, Bellamy and his hook up head to the stairs. 

Now playing Touchin, Lovin by Trey Songz 

Lexa and Clarke have resumed their original positions, with Lexa’s thigh between Clarke’s leg with Clarke’s arm around Lexa’s neck. Bodies pressed flush against each other, unnecessarily close even though the dance floor is packed, their only need is for their bodies to be touching. Anya is watching her cousin dance, noticing the smile on her face. She can’t remember the last time she saw Lexa this happy. In the corner near the stairs she spots Raven at the top of the stairs. She begins to get defensive. They moved up here to get away from them and here they are trying to own the whole club. She scoffs and taps Echo and Fox on the shoulder to have them follow. 

“Want me to get Lexa?” Fox asks Anya as they head over to the group that just entered. 

“No, let’s not let her night be ruined by the Sky People” - Anya.

1:30am 

Anya strides over towards Octavia and her friends, “Raven. We consciously went upstairs to avoid your group. Go back downstairs.” Anya says as friendly as possible though she is seething from her teeth. 

Raven, “Relax Anya we are looking for our friend”

“Looks like your gang is whole…for now” Anya smirks.  
Octavia steps to the side of Raven and faces Anya. Echo reacts and stands closer to Anya to make her presence known even more. 

“We are not looking to fight but we need to make sure she isn’t up here.” 

As the girls are “talking” Finn is moving his head side to side to look around the area, eyes go towards the dance floor when he thinks he saw blonde hair swinging in the hair. He tries to see between the bodies, and he starts toward the dance floor but looks like he was making a move toward Anya. Ryder jumps up from his seat and gets into Finns face. Finn is taken aback by the abruptness of the individual in front of him. 

“Too close” Ryder glares. 

“I wasn’t…I was going to the dance floor” - Finn

“Your dance floor is on the first floor” - Fox says behind Ryder

Bellamy grabs Finns arm and moves him back to where he was standing prior. Finn continues to look and peek through the bodies to try and make out the blonde hair, if it was Clarke. Glances of Clarke’s skirt confirm she was on the dance floor and where there four legs instead of two. Who was she dancing with? 

“You don’t own everything Anya!” Octavia yells and shoves Anya forcing her to take a couple steps back. Raven steps in between the two girls, “We’re going downstairs, remember what coach said.” Raven grabs her friend and forces her to turn around and head back down the stairs. “If Clarke is up there she will come back down” 

“Obviously, the exit is here.” - Murphy

The whole group leaves back down the stairs and to their table. Finn is constantly glancing up at the stairs awaiting impatiently for Clarke. 

2:00am

The lights turn on and the music stops bringing both girls out of their own little world and back to reality. They are both sweaty and aroused. Any color (green or blue eyes) are replaced with black dilated pupils. They both smile at the other and without words being exchanged weave in and out of the crowd and head towards the stairs. Suddenly, Lexa feels someone grab her shoulder and she instinctively glides Clarke behind her protectively and balls her fist ready to fight. “Hey…”

“Chill Lex. We need to go. Anya” Echo just points toward Anya with her chin. Lexa can see Ryder talking to Anya who looks like she might slash him with a sword if she had one. 

Lexa nods and Echo retreats back towards her group. 

“Sorry Clarke but I have to go” Lexa looks sadly at Clarke. Green eyes slowly returning from the black abyss. 

“I didn’t even realize we had been dancing that long” Clarke laughs, “My friends are probably looking for me. See you tomorrow?” 

Lexa slowly leans in kisses the corner of mouth and just before retreating away, “Can’t wait.” With a smirk and her own wink Lexa disappears back towards the crowd. 

————————————————————————————————————————

“O, you have to be more careful. You could have jeopardized our season. We have zero chance of winning against those assholes without you. Promise me that won’t happen again” -Raven tries to reason with Octavia, while sitting at the table. 

“Yeah, I will try harder next time”- Octavia. 

“No trying, just do.” - Raven

“okay” - Octavia says whispers out. 

Lincoln, one of bouncers of the club walks over to their table, “Hey guys, you gotta leave we are closing for the night.” 

“Even me Linc?” - Octavia flirts. 

“Sorry O, yes even you. Come on lover boy,” Lincoln taps Bellamy shoulder. 

Finn spots Clarke coming down the stairs, “Clarke! There you are!” Finn shouts and gets out of his seat and is meeting Clarke at the bottom of the stairs. 

Surprised, “Hey Finn, hey guys. Sorry went to use the bathroom upstairs and was dancing up there. Lost track of time.” Clarke sheepishly smiles. 

Being escorted towards the door, Raven cuts in between Finn and throws her arm over Clarke’s shoulder, “happens all the time” Raven smiles. 

The group leaves the club, but not before Fox sees Raven throw her arm over Clarke’s shoulder. Fox expression changes from shock to pissed off. 

 

Back at Lexa’s house. Fox and Echo are in the spare bedroom laying in bed (just as friends). 

“Are you going to tell her?” -Echo

“Anya or Lexa?” - Fox

“Both, either?” Echo

“I don’t know. I should at least tell Lexa. Right?” - Fox pounders. 

“At least. Anya might actually hurt the girl though.” 

“So.. she had us all fooled. She is a Sky Person, I will tell Lexa in the morning.” 

“Good luck”


	2. Chapter 2

Fox and Echo enter the same dinning room table from the previous morning. 

“Where is Lexa?” Fox asks as she sits her food and coffee on the table across from Anya who is reading on her phone. 

“She left an hour ago, said she had to meet someone for coffee. Why? You miss her? Am I not entertaining enough?” Anya says the last part sarcastically. 

Silence

“I was kidding guys. Are you still drunk?” Anya looks at her friends with concern. 

“I saw something last night just before we left Trikru…pause” - Fox begins to tell Anya what she see saw with Clarke and Raven. 

————————————————————————————————————————-  
Clarke is waiting for Lexa outside Trikru on the bench. She is wearing short,s converse sneakers, and simple white v-neck. Lexa pulls into one of the parking spot and gets out of her BMW i8, that is black and red. She sees Clarke sitting on the bench, smiling at her as she walks toward the blonde. The brunette is wearing board shorts and a navy blue t-shirt, Solid black Ray Bans covering the green eyes that Clarke desperately wants to see again. 

“We did say 11, right? I’m not late?” Lexa asks for clarification. 

“We did and you’re not late. I’ve only been here a few minutes” Clarke states as she gets up and meets Lexa in a warm embrace. She hears the brunette take a smell of her. 

“Did you just smell me?” Clarke tilts her head to Lexa.

“Um…no…well I took a breathe and your hair was there so…Yeah” Lexa finally admits. 

“You smell nice too. I was just way more subtle about mine” Clarke giggles. Lexa playfully pushes her with her shoulder. 

They start to head over towards the restaurant, hands brushing each others hand but nobody is making the first move to hold hands. 

“How hungover are you?”- Clarke says during their walk. 

“A little but not too bad. Why? Are?” Lexa turns her head and looks at Clarke. 

“Me… no. I just wanted to make sure last night happened not because of the alcohol” Clarke slows her pace and is nervous that last night only occurred because Lexa was drunk. 

Lexa stops and turns to face Clarke who was a step and half behind her. 

“Clarke, yeah I had some alcohol, but everything we did and did not do… (Lexa smiles) I was in a complete control.” 

‘“Control? You think you were in control last night” Clarke runs her finger down Lexa’s arm and intertwines their fingers together, looking up at Lexa under her eye lashes. 

“Um…yes. I was in control of myself and remember everything. Dancing, my hand along your back, on your stomach, and my thigh under your skirt rubbing your..” Clarke puts her hand over Lexa’s mouth and interrupts the brunette, “I was there and remember.” Lexa smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. Clarke slowly removes her hand and the two continue their walk to the cafe. 

As they enter the cafe, they opt to sit outside on the porch under an umbrella to enjoy the beautiful weather. 

———————————————————————————————————————

After Fox explains the whole story to Anya, the three girls sit at the dinning room table to determine their next move. 

“Octavia is smart. We have to tell Lexa” - Anya spats through gritted teeth. 

Anya begins to get up and head upstairs to her spare room where she keeps an extra change of clothes, and pulls out her phone. 

Text: 

Anya: Hey, where are you? 

Lexa: Drop ship Cafe…with Clarke. :) Everything good? 

Anya: I will be there in a few, can you wait there for me. 

Lexa: you’re acting strange. 

Anya: I’ll explain when I see you. 

“We are heading to the Drop ship, lets go.” - Anya yells to the girls as she heads out the front door. 

———————————————————————————————————————-

“Sorry about the phone, Anya is being weird. Probably still drunk” - Lexa tucks her phone back into her pocket. 

“You two are close” - Clarke says while taking a drink of her water.

Lexa sips her orange juice, “she is my cousin. She and I used to get into a lot of trouble growing up.”

“Care to share any stories” - Clarke leans her elbows on the table over her waffles. 

“I’m not that easy either”- Lexa smirks and continues to drink her juice. 

Clarke’s phone vibrates on the table. “My turn I guess.. I’m sorry” 

Text: 

Finn: The movie is at 7pm. I can pick you up or meet there? 

Clarke: We can meet there. Who else is coming? 

Finn: I was thinking it was just going to be you and me…but I can ask if Bellamy wants to bring that girl from the other night? 

Clarke: Yeah! sounds good. I will see if Raven and O want to go too. 

Finn: Cool

“Everything good?” - Lexa 

Clarke puts her phone back on the table after texting Raven and Octavia about the movie tonight. 

“Yeah, just trying to avoid an awkward situation” - Clarke 

“If there’s anything I can do to help, just say the word” - Lexa smiles up at Clarke and takes her hand that was on the table and plays with her fingers. 

“I think you are doing it right now” - Clarke

“I can do more if you want” - Lexa slyly bites the side of lip.

Clarke lets a barely audible moan and Lexa hears it and gets out of her chair and walks to Clarke. 

“I have been wanting to do this since yesterday” Lexa begins to lean down and cups Clarke face into her hands, closing the distance of their lips slowly until they are centimeters away, both sets of eyes are shut. 

“Lex!!”- Anya yells as she is walking outside the restaurant and enters the patio area from the gate with Fox and Echo behind her. 

Lexa immediately recognizes the voice, opens hers eyes and meets grey blue eyes staring into her. Lexa again closes her eyes but this is more in defeat and frustration than arousal. Releasing Clarke’s face and standing straight up and sits back into her chair, “Anya, what’s up? Perfect timing as usual. Please sit down” Lexa sarcastically points to the their table. 

Anya pulls up a chair next to Lexa, as Echo and Fox drag two chairs over to their already crowded table. 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Anya ask Lexa, glaring at Clarke “ Alone.” 

“Anya, I’m kinda on a date, it can’t wait an hour or two till I get back home” - Lexa clearly frustrated.

Fox and Echo are staring at Clarke watching her every move. Clarke is sipping her juice and confused by the looks that the three girls are giving her. She is choosing to ignore them and finish her breakfast and hopefully her date with Lexa. Clarke’s phone vibrates and she picks it up. 

Text: 

Raven: Movie night, yes please. 

Octavia: Why not. I’m down. 

Clarke: Don’t sound too thrilled Octavia. 

Clarke laughs to the excitement from Raven and puts her phone back down. 

Fox watching the blonde is becoming more and more furious, “How is Raven?” 

Lexa hearing that turns her head towards Clarke, shocked. Anya puts her hand on her cousins shoulder. Lexa shrugs the gesture off. “ How do you know Raven?” 

Clarke even more confused by the reaction, “She is friends with Octavia and Bellamy. My mom’s boyfriend’s kids. They introduced me to her the other night. I was with them at Trikru.” 

“You go to Arcadia High?” - Anya states, more of an accusation than a statement. 

“Well not yet but in the fall I will start. Lexa what’s going on? I’m confused. You guys know Raven and Octavia?”- Clarke retaliates. 

“Your friends hate us. Plain and simple Clarke. Ever since Arcadia has been built they have been trying to take what we have and because they can’t beat us…well..let’s just say they are jealous” Anya explains. 

Lexa pinches the middle of her forehead above the bridge of her nose trying to think. 

“C’mon Lex we need to go” - Fox grabs Lexa’s hand. 

“Can you guys give Clarke and I a minute” Lexa finally speaks. 

“You sure?” - Echo leans over and quietly asks.

“Just go inside”- Lexa voice was stern and commanding. 

Without hesitation the three girls left and entered the restaurant. Clarke and Lexa sit there in silence for a moment. 

“You didn’t know about the feud between my school, Polis Preparatory and Arcadia?” Lexa doesn't look up at Clarke while asking the question but keeps her head down, eyes closed. 

“I have never lied to you Lexa. I like literally just moved here a few days ago. I don’t appreciate my integrity being questioned.” - Clarke calmly states. 

Lexa stands up and leans over Clarke and in one swift motion cups Clarke’s face again and bends down to kiss the blonde. Their lips fit perfectly together. The kiss is soft and slow before Clarke could deepen it, Lexa pulls away and resumes her seat.

“Okay, I believe you” - Lexa states and then finishes her juice. 

Clarke still feeling the effects of the kiss only nods and smiles. Anya comes barging through the restaurant door back onto the patio, “What the hell Lex! You knew we were watching, why did you kiss that Sky Person”- Anya explodes at Lexa. 

“Chill Anya, I believe Clarke didn’t know” - Lexa looks stone cold up at cousin from her seat. 

Anya angles her face close to Lexa, “your jeopardizing everything!” And storms out of the patio back to the street. Fox and Echo are still standing on the patio. “Go with her, we’ll talk more later”, Lexa orders her friends. 

With their exit Lexa slumps into her seat as if breathing for the first time since the encounter started.

“Do you have anywhere else you need to be today?” - Lexa looks tired and drained. 

“My friends…” 

“Raven and Octavia” (Lexa adds for Clarke). 

“Yes and others want to see a movie tonight at 7… but I am all yours till then”- Clarke adds as she grabs the brunettes hand, at the same time she sees a small smile rise from Lexa’s face.

“You want to take a walk and maybe hangout at the beach?” - Lexa slowly raises her head to meet Clarke’s eyes. 

“Yes” 

Hands already holding Lexa stands and Clarke follows. “What about the check?”  
Lexa reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her wallet, grabs a hundred dollar bill and places it on the table. “Lexa, that is way too much.” 

“It’s for the scene that Anya caused” Lexa continues to head out towards the beach. She stops by her car and opens the trunk to grab a blanket. 

“Nice car” - Clarke admires the vehicle and clearly from her nonchalance with throwing the hundred dollar bill on the table and the BMW Clarke can deduce that Lexa has a little money. 

“It’s not my favorite but it was the last in the garage” Lexa shrugs and closes the trunk, tucking the blanket under her arm and grabs Clarke’s hand so they can walk to the beach. 

Lexa guides them to a secluded area on the beach to Clarke’s surprise has no tourist. The sand is warm and the sun is shinning on the water causing it to shimmer for miles. The view is spectacular. Lexa lays the blanket down and they sit down, shoulder touching shoulder. 

Both girls sit in the comforting silence, breathing in the ocean and the sounds of the crashing waves and birds. 

“Will you tell me more about the rivalry between our two schools?” - Clarke, keeps her eyes forward staring at the ocean. 

“If you want…but I really really don't want too”- Lexa same as Clarke has not torn her eyes from the sea. 

“Oh” - Clarke whispers

Lexa hears the hurt in the blondes’ response and grabs her hand. The contact forces Clarke to look at Lexa, “Not right now at least. Let’s enjoy the day. And I promise I will explain everything.”

“Deal.” At that Clarke gets up and walks toward the water. Lexa follows. The two only walk far enough to get their feet wet no higher than their ankles. The water is cold. “This is the first time I have been in the ocean,” Clarke giggles while kicking the water gently. 

“This doesn’t count as being in the ocean,” Lexa splashes water toward Clarke who jumps out of the way. 

“It doesn’t? Why not?”- Clarke

Clarke watches as Lexa’s face begins to change from playful to mischievous as she unbuttons her shirt and throws it toward the dry part of the beach. “No no no no” Clarke begins to run away from Lexa who is jogging after her in the water. Lexa catches up to Clarke in no time and picks her up easily. “Lexa the water is freezing” Clarke wails. Lexa walks them both deeper into the water, Clarke fully clothed except for her shoes and socks, and Lexa in her sports bra and shorts. As soon as the water is waste high Lexa lets Clarke go in the water and Clarke yells and screams and jumps back on Lexa seeking warmth, wrapping her arms and legs around the brunette. Lexa is laughing and keeping her hands to her side playing in the water. After a few minutes of playing in the water remaining in the same position, Lexa begins to walk out of the water and towards their blanket. 

“Okay you are strong.” Clarke says from Lexa’s waist. 

“Yes, but you are really light” Lexa smiles and gently places Clarke on the blanket and for a slight second Lexa is between the blondes legs, water dripping beneath her. Lexa reminds herself that she is in public and rolls off to the side laying on her back. 

“That was fun, but one problem”- Clarke.

Lexa side-eyes Clarke, “and what is the problem?” 

“My clothes are soaked. I wasn't the one dressed to get wet” Clarke looks at the brunette who has a sports bra and board shorts on. 

Lexa lets out a loud laugh, “Clarke, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think about that. When you told me you had never been in the water, I wanted to make sure your first time was…memorable” Lexa smiles. 

“It most definitely was” 

Lexa gets up and gives Clarke her hand to help her up. As Clarke gets up Lexa rolls the blanket up and they head to her car, opens her trunk and puts the blanket away. She then grabs Clarke’s hand and they walk over to a small boutique. 

“I pick out a change of clothes for you and you can do the same for me?” - Lexa 

“hmm tempting” - Clarke flirts, teasingly touching and tracing Lexa’s arm tattoo. 

“Easy…Clarke…one condition. The other still has veto rights over the outfit.” Lexa laughs and quirks her eyebrows. 

“Deal” - Clarke heads into the boutique and Lexa follows behind her. 

“So what kind of outfit am I picking out for you?” Lexa ask Clarke who is wondering closer and closer to the dress section. 

“I am meeting my friends for a movie tonight so something comfortable and cute. You?” - Clarke answers while smirking and looking at dresses for Lexa. She doesn’t see Lexa behind her. “I don’t do dresses Clarke”- Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear and can visible see the blonde slightly jump. 

“C’mon, I know you will look cute in this,” (Clarke holds up a simple sundress with a a sunflower on the hem), Clarke smiles a full face grim. 

Lexa puts on her stoic serious face and says simply, “Veto” and walks back to the other side of the store. After another 20 mins they each have an outfit picked out for the other. Clarke picked out white shorts that hung just above Lexa’s knees, along with a simple black v-neck t-shirt. Clarke played it safe unlike Lexa who picked out a dark violet dress that had a heart shape neckline and laid gently across her knees. 

Just as Lexa reveals her outfit she watches the blonde take a deep breathe, second guessing the dress she quickly backtracks, “I also have a pair a jeans and t-shirt if you don’t like the dress. I just saw it and it literally took my breathe away, just like y…” Lexa stops herself. 

“me?” Clarke shyly smiles and takes the dress from Lexa and heads into the dressing room. Lexa lets out a deep breathe and begins to fumble with the clothes that Clarke picked out. Lexa was already changed waiting for Clarke to emerge from the dressing room. Lexa is picking and poking random items on the counter when she hears the curtain being drawn back and out walks Clarke with her hair down and wearing the dress. Lexa was right, Clarke in that dress did take her breathe away. She had to remind herself to bring air into her lungs or she was going to pass out. 

“Lex, this dress is gorgeous” Clarke twirls and smiles at Lexa who is standing there mouth open staring. Clarke giggles to herself at the expression on the brunette’s face. “Lexa.” 

“Um, you look stunning, Clarke”

Lexa walks over to her and grabs her hand to exit the store. “Wait! I have to pay for the outfit. You are not buying this for me.” Clarke stops just before nearing the front door. 

“Too late. You were taking forever and the store closes at 7. And besides, I wouldn't want it any other way”- Lexa leans in a gives her a kiss on the check. 

As the brunette’s lips make contact with her check she closes her eyes melts in her lips. A spark is felt upon contact, then it hits her ‘did she just say 7?’ Clarke thinks to herself. Her eyes pop open, “did you says its 7?” 

Lexa pulls back and nods. 

“Shit! I was suppose to meet my friends at 7. I am so sorry but I have to go” Clarke apologizes. 

“I understand, will you still come Saturday to the beach?” Lexa

“Yes, I wouldn’t miss it. I am looking forward to my revenge on you.” 

Lexa puts her hand on her chest and begins to fake being scared. Clarke notices the playfulness and gives her best intimidating stare, which only causes Lexa to laugh. That laugh is heaven to Clarke’s ears, she could listen to that laugh forever. 

“See you Saturday” Lexa smiles

“Until we meet again” Clarke turns around and heads toward the movie theatre, which thankfully is only a few blocks away. Lexa turns around and heads to her car, just as she is about to open her door, she feels a tug at her forearm, ready to defend herself she is swung around and her lips clash into Clarke. She was kissing Clarke. Once she was able to wrap her head around what was happening she closes her eyes harder and wraps her arms around Clarke and rotates them so that Clarke is against the side of her car. The kiss is passionate and Lexa wants to deepen the kiss, taste more of Clarke. She brushes her tongue on the blonde’s bottom lip to ask permission for more, the last thing she wants to do is make her feel uncomfortable. Clarke moans into the kiss and her mouth opens and without hesitation Lexa’s tongue enters hers and begins to trace the blonde’s tongue causing Clarke to melt and sink further onto the car. Lexa begins to move her bare thigh in-between the blonde’s leg and is surprised to feel the lack of clothing that is supposed to be present and only feels wetness from her wet core, at the contact Clarke bites down the brunette’s bottom lip and lets out a louder moan. The feeling of straight Clarke’s arousal shocks Lexa and she pulls away, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you didn’t have on…” Lexa can’t bring herself to say panties so she points to area, “I didn’t mean to…I did mean to but I am still sorry I got carried away.” Lexa takes a step closer to Clarke and puts her forehead on the other one’s and breathe’s in the scent of Clarke. Clarke giggles at the obviousness of Lexa, “I did tell you that all my clothing was wet…soaked. I kissed you and let you.” Looking the brunette into the eye, “I really have to go.” 

“Text me when you get home?” - Lexa

“Okay”

Lexa leans and gives Clarke a quick kiss, backs away so Clarke can leave for the movie, she gets into her car and heads home.  
——————————————————————————————————————————-

Clarke was 15 minutes late to the movie as she entered the place she saw Finn, and only Finn. She was confused. “Hey Finn, sorry I’m late. Is everyone else in there saving us a seat?” 

Finn is holding 2 tickets and playing with them in his hands his face is smiling looking at how pretty Clarke is, “You look gorgeous Clarke. That dress…wow!” 

“Thanks” Clarke gives him friendly smile. “I think we should go and meet the others.” 

“It’s just us” Finn sheepishly says. 

Clarke does not respond only tilts her head to the side as if she is confused. 

Finn sees the perplexed look and quickly recovers, “they couldn’t make it” (he had Bellamy contact the others and cancel the plans), “I figured you and I could use this time to get to know each other.” Finn smiles and hands her the other ticket. 

‘Does he think this is a date? why didn’t O or Bell call me? Shit! I am still wet from Lexa? Clarke thinks. 

Again, before Clarke could answer Finn has her hand in her hand and they are heading into the dark theatre to their seats. They sit there in silence and watch the movie. Clarke is actually watching the movie and sees Finn constantly glancing at her, at her breast and her thighs. Clarke is quickly uncomfortable and he leans over to Finn to whisper that she is going to the bathroom. As she enters the bathroom, she pulls out her phone and calls Lexa. ‘why Lexa? she was the only one who made Clarke feel comfortable and safe.’ 

Phone conversation:

“Hello, Clarke?” - Lexa answers the phone and Clarke can hear the smile on her face. 

“Hey Lexa, this isn’t a bad time is it?” - Clarke ask hoping she isn’t busy. 

“No, I am just with a few friends, is everything okay?” - Lexa begins to sound worried. 

“Um, I don’t know how to answer that.” Clarke begins. “I think I got set up on a date.” Clarke confesses. 

“What?!” - Lexa exclaims. 

“My friends bailed on me with the movie and now its me and Finn and he is…”

Before Clarke could finish Lexa interrupts her, “I can be there in 10 minutes.”

Clarke laughs, “No Lexa, he isn’t doing that, just staring…obviously, but its funny and the first thought that came to my mind was talking to you, well after killing O and Bell that is. I have to go back, the movie should be just about over.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Thank you, I will still call you when I get home.” - Clarke

“Okay” - Lexa, said that very hesitantly and hangs up. 

Clarke goes back to her seat to watches the last 30 mins of the movie with Finn. As the movie ends they linger awkwardly outside the theatre. 

“It’s late Finn I should get going. Thank you for the movie, I liked it” - Clarke says and gives him a side friendly hug. He tries to make it more of a hug, but she quickly walks away. 

“See ya Clarke” Finn yells and waves. 

As soon as Clarke is out of earshot he calls Bellamy, “Hey Bell, I owe you. Seriously thank you. it went great. She wore a purple dress and oh man I think I will see if she wants to go to dinner or something soon.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke gets home just after 11pm and it appears everyone is asleep. She sneaks into her room and gets ready for bed, puts on her pajamas and a tank top. She calls Lexa as she makes her way into her bed. Pulls the covers back and the cold sheets shock her body. 

“Hey”, a very sleepy and groggy Lexa answers the phone

“Go back to sleep, I’m home” - Clarke whispers into the phone, not wanting to wake any one in the house but more importantly the brunette on the other line. 

“I’m awake. I was just taking a nap” - Lexa slowly waking up. 

“At 11:43pm, Lexa that is called sleeping” - Clarke

“Did everything go okay with Finn?” - Lexa asks and Clarke can hear the concern in her voice. 

“Yeah, it was uncomfortable at first and then it just became funny” - Clarke begins to get settled into her bed, laying the phone on the pillow putting it on speaker. 

“If you say so Clarke. What movie did you see?” - Lexa

They continued their conversation for a few more hours talking about nothing but yet everything. Neither girl wanted to hang out. 

“It’s 2am, I have to wake up in 3 hrs for 6am practice” Lexa reluctantly admits. 

“Sweet Dreams Lexa”

“Goodnight pretty girl”

“Lex, you still owe me a story” - Clarke whispers

“I know Clarke” 

They hangup and both girls fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always love your comments, it helps with the writer's block. Especially if you have any suggestions on the story. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

5am came too early for Lexa who had to meet up with a few of her teammates for some training. As the captain of the soccer team she was determined to keep her team the best in the country, which they were. They had won the last 3 years at State and Lexa was considered to be the top striker and number one recruit. There are about a dozen girls waiting at the beach with running clothes on. After about a half an hour of stretching and warm-ups they begin a 10 mile run along the beach lead by Anya and Lexa. Once completed they gather around stretching and cooling down. Lexa grabs a soccer ball from her bag and begins to juggle it with her feet and then passing it too Anya who copies the former girls actions and then pops the ball in the air and catches it with her hand. She throws it over to Echo who begins to play with the ball and 3 other girls join her. Anya walks over to Lexa and puts her arm over her shoulder. 

“You seem tired, late night with Clarke? - Anya antagonizes her friend. 

“Yes, but not in the dirty way you’re thinking.” Lexa grabs her water bottle and takes a sip and squirts some water on the back of her neck. The sun has been up for a couple hours. Lexa gently shoves Anya and begins to pack her bag to leave. “Bring my ball to the gym later Echo!” Lexa yells back. Echo gives her a thumbs up and continues her game of keep away from her teammates and friends. As Lexa makes her way to the parking lot she spots a familiar blonde leaning against her car. 

“Good morning” - Clarke yells and a smile begins to crawl across her face, clearly happy to see the brunette. 

Lexa smiles and walks up to Clarke puts her arms around the girls waste and brings her into a soft kiss, pulls slightly away, “Good morning.”

“You’re sweaty.” Clarke pretending that she is grossed out. 

Lexa laughs and brings Clarke closer to her (if thats possible) and gives her another kiss, this time on her check, neck, and back on her lips. 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you…why are your here?” 

“You told me that you had practice here, soooooo I thought I would surprise you, we could grab breakfast and….” 

“and?” - Lexa smirks.

“and to hear the story. I need to know Lexa and I’m afraid to talk to Octavia or Bellamy because if I did that then I would have to explain this (she gestures between the two of them)..and I can't do that without talking to you first. And now I sound like a clingy girlfr…” Clarke shuts her mouth and watches a shit eating grin appear on Lexa’s face as the words leave her mouth. 

“girlfriend” - Lexa smiles and quirks an eyebrow at the blonde. 

“Lets go to the cafe,” Clarke doesn’t wait for Lexa to respond but opens the passenger door to Lexa’s car and gets in and Lexa proceeds to the driver side keeping the smile on her face. 

At the cafe they are seated on the patio, Clarke notices that Lexa prefers the patio to siting in the restaurant and makes a mental note to ask later. They order immediately as both girls already know what they want. Clarke waits for Lexa, hoping she takes the hint to begin the story. She does

“It’s simple, we hate each other” Lexa states clearly.

“I get that part from the other night, but why?” - Clarke

“I don’t know tradition, their jealous, they think we are the entitled assholes who want to take over everything. Take your pick.”- Lexa’s answer comes out harsher than she meant. 

Clarke could hear the change in Lexa’s voice, she’s becoming cold, hard, serious. Too serious for Clarke’s liking, she attempts to connect with brunette. 

“In Seattle, we had rivalries and despised each other, but I’m getting the sense that this rivalry is a lot worse”- Clarke

“It’s yours too Clarke” - Lexa whispers not wanting to bring light to their situation.

“How so?” 

“You go to Arcadia, you’re a Sky Person now.” The words have deflated the brunette. Her chin drops and she begins to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders and slumps into her chair. 

“What’s that suppose to mean” - Clarke is slightly offended and begins to go on the defensive. 

Lexa doesn’t answer the question. 

“You don’t want to be friends… continue whatever it is we’re doing” - Slowly Clarke is becoming angry. 

Without hesitating, “No! I do. I want you. But…” Lexa pauses needing time to think before she speaks.

“I want you.” Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand intertwines their fingers. 

“Your friends will never accept me. Clarke, I have had to do things to help my school, my teammates survive, that most people don’t understand.” Lexa feels the shift from Clarke and her hand slowly pulling away. “On the field, I am the Commander. I have to lead my team and protect them. Octavia and Raven, they are the enemy.” Clarke’s hand is away from Lexa and she is sitting back into her chair across the table with her eyes staring blankly. 

“My freshman year, we were playing Arcadia in a friendly match, pre-season scrimmage. Raven was past our defense and about to shoot, when Costia (Lexa flinches) slide tackled Raven, stripping the ball but taking Raven with the ball. It was a cheap, but a legal hit. But Raven’s leg…” Lexa can’t finish, sorrow takes over and she drops her chin even lower, looking away from Clarke. 

“That’s how Raven ended up in the brace.” Clarke finishes for her. 

“Yeah, I don’t know exactly what medically happened. But as a soccer player I’ve never seen a leg contort like that. They started pushing and fighting aiming for Costa. I stepped in and defended her…”

“WHY! You said it yourself it was a cheap shot” Clarke yells. 

“She was my girlfriend!” Lexa pauses and takes a deep breathe, “Yes it was cheap, but it was still legal. I would’ve done the same thing if I hadn’t been on the other side of the field. it was a freak accident and everyone was pissed and FUCK!.” Lexa is becoming defensive she takes a couple breathes to calm herself down. “Ever since then, they have blatantly targeted me. Later in the year, playoffs Octavia attempted to sweep my legs out from under me. If it hadn’t been for Echo who grabbed my attention, who knows. One time they were successful though.” Lexa turns her head and flips her hair over to reveal an infinity tattoo on the back of her neck, and under the tattoo is a small scar. “I went to head butt a ball and caught a forearm or something. Knocked me out for a few seconds and left with me a cut. I was out for 2 games, that was my Sophomore year. 

“What happened last year?” Clarke is afraid to hear the answer. 

“Anya, Echo, and Fox made sure that they didn’t make it to the field.” 

“How”

“They paid the driver of the team bus an insane amount of money to take them to the middle of nowhere…with no reception. It was a forfeit.” Lexa giggles remembering how pissed Octavia was when they showed up but was too late. 

“Funny?” 

“Yeah, Octavia was pissed. About 5 minutes after the referee called the game they pulled up. But it was too late. She was screaming and kicking. Took Raven and a couple others to hold her back.” 

“That’s cheating Lexa!” 

“At least no one ended up unconscious!” Lexa snaps. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap, but you weren’t there and believe me if I let Anya do what she wanted to do, it would’ve been worse.” 

“What about this year?” 

“Nothing can happen. Both teams have been warned. We would become ineligible and the whole team suspended. We have been removed from each other’s schedule and we will only play each other in the playoffs.”

“Okay” - Clarke

 

“Okay?” - Lexa is hesitant. 

Clarke moves back to the edge of her seat and grabs the brunette’s hand re-intertwines their fingers. 

“Okay” - Lexa smiles by Clarke’s move. 

“Clarke” (Lexa scoots her chair closer, so that they are inches apart and Lexa can hold both of Clarke’s hands), “I don’t know how but I’ve never felt this safe with someone. You are different and I would have to blind to not see that. I take that back, even blind I would still know how special you are. I don’t want to mess this up, I am not that person on the soccer field. We are who need to be to survive and with you I feel that I can do more.” Lexa then becomes a little hesitant, “Will you be my girlfriend?” It was asked just above a whisper to keep the intimate moment between the two of them. 

“I wondered how long it would take you to ask.” - Clarke looks up at the green eyes under her eyelashes. 

“3 days, like I said, I’m a fast learner.” Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke. The blonde kisses back and then the brunette pulls just slightly away, “That’s a yes…right.” Clarke giggles and kisses the brunette again. “Yes, Lexa.” They remain lip locked until the waitress coughs. 

“Sorry” - both girls say at the same time pulling apart smiling. 

“Your fine, here’s your bill”- the waitress lays the check on the table and walks away. 

Lexa reaches for her wallet and Clarke puts a hand on her knee, “my turn.” 

“Really, please let me, It’s not a big deal.” - Lexa

“I know, but I’m insisting.” - Clarke

Lexa gives in and lets Clarke pay only cause she knows that the bill is not that much. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Back a the Griffin house, Abby is sitting with Marcus on the couch talking when Clarke walks in the front door. It is early evening then sun is still well into the sky. 

“Clarke!” Abby shouts from the couch. 

“Yeah mom, its me.” Clarke walks towards the family room, where her mom and boyfriend are sitting. 

Marcus smiles at her, “ I feel honored to be seeing you while it is still daylight,” he teases. 

Clarke rolls her eyes and smiles. 

“Seriously Clarke, where have you been?” Abby turns her head and has her serious mother’s face plastered on. 

“I was hanging out at the beach and went into a couple art stores” (Clarke only half lied) “and you know me I lost track of time looking at supplies and canvas. It won’t happen again.”

“Yes it will,” Marcus interjects, “just make sure you at least text or call one of us every few hours with an update.” 

“What he said.” Abby points toward Marcus. 

“I will.” (Clarke is about to leave but turns back around) “In an effort to keep you guys updated, tomorrow night there is a party at the beach. Is it okay if I go?” 

“What time is the party?” Abby asks. 

“It starts when the sun goes down, so I will probably get there around 8.” 

“Be home before 1.”

“Thanks mom.” Clarke smiles. 

As Clarke gives her mom a hug, “No drinking.” Abby sternly says. “I know mom.” Clarke says in the hug.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

After Clarke’s discussion with her mom she decided that she would try do something that she hadn’t done in months, which is sketch. She was inspired by the todays conversation with Lexa and the thought of seeing the brunette tomorrow at the beach. As soon as she was in her room, she stripped off her current clothes and decided on shorts and on old concert t-shirt. As she began to open her sketchpad, the first page is a picture she drew of her father siting at her old kitchen table reading a newspaper. His face serious but calm with his daily routine. Every morning before work he would sit there with a cup of coffee and read the paper. When Clarke finally woke up he would tell her the jokes from the paper and she would laugh at how ridiculously stupid they were. She misses those jokes, the feeling of her father’s easiness. She could be in the moment with him and not worry about school or his cancer. 

As soon as the thought entered her mind she heard her door being quietly opened and out of the corner of vision, she saw Octavia enter. Of course she wouldn’t knock. 

“Hey O, what’s up?” 

“Sorry, i wanted to make sure you weren’t asleep…or busy. We haven’t talked much these last few days.” Octavia slowly enters the bedroom. She see’s that Clarke has her sketchpad out with her pencils and hesitates not wanting to disturb the blonde. Clarke obviously sensed her hesitation and closes the pad and the thought of her father, that just filled her mind was gone. 

“O, lets hang out and catch up.” Clarke gently tosses the pad onto her desk and pats the seat next to her on her bed. A large smile grows on Octavia’s face and jumps on the bed causing Clarke to almost fall off from the impact. Both girls laugh after Clarke collects her bearings. 

“Abby says’s you’ve been exploring…on your own. What do you think?

“It’s sunny.” Clarke jokes, the brunette laughs and holds out her forearm to compare her tan to her “sisters” paleness. 

“Yeah, you will watch up with the rest of us. Hopefully before school starts in a couple weeks.”

“That’s the plan. Speaking of school, I was on the website, why are sports so important? It’s plastered all over the website.” Clarke knew Lexa’s side of the story but wanted to give O a chance as well. Clarke felt torn and didn’t want to have to choose sides. 

“We have the best team in the country, and this year will be our year. No Grounder will stop us.” Octavia states matter of factly. 

Clarke understands what O is saying already hearing the story from Lexa, but suddenly Clarke remembers that O doesn’t know that she knows. The blonde needs to play dumb. But that wasn’t hard, she had never heard the term “Grounder” before. 

“Grounder?” 

“Sorry. Yeah those assholes from Polis Prep. Just cause they are gazillionaires and have everything handed to them literally on a sliver spoon they think they can do anything they want. This year…not this year.” Octavia stares off into space shaking her head with the upmost determination. 

“I take it they are your rivals?” 

“Our rivals.” Octavia corrects and hugs the blonde. “We loathe them Clarke. They are cold, heartless monsters.” 

At that statement, Clarke thinks about Lexa’s kindness from the past few days and knows that she is not what O described. Her girlfriend. Her smile from the thought of Lexa quickly faded when Octavia continued talking. 

“They are the reason Raven is in the brace. Costia, she used to go there, slide tackled Raven while she was on a breakaway and let’s just say that bitch is lucky her girlfriend stepped in or I would’ve personally made sure she too would’ve never payed again. They never owned their fuck up. (Clarke could see the brunette becoming angry, her fists were clenched and her lips that usually holds a smile was displaying a straight line. A serious Octavia was new and scary for Clarke.) Let’s just say they are lucky this year we don’t play them on our regular schedule and more importantly we aren’t allowed to talk to one another.”

“Talk? That seems intense.” 

“It is never just talking, Clarke. They aren’t sensible people. They are intense and are always looking for a fight. Take the other night for example.” 

“What happened last night?” Clarke was genuinely confused, she was unaware of any incident. 

“At the club, when you went upstairs to the bathroom and basically disappeared we all went looking for you and ran into a few of them. They were annoying, claiming that they owned upstairs and that we were not allowed. I mean Clarke they are beyond spoiled. Snobs the very last of them, especially Lexa. (Clarke’s eyes uncontrollably focused harder on the story now that her girlfriend’s name was mentioned) Biggest bitch of them all, even more than her cousin Anya. They call her the Commander (Octavia rolls her eyes at the nickname).” It was then, Clarke doubted her relationship, she saw the hatred that her “family and friends” had toward her girlfriend and her friends. To say that the blonde felt conflicted would be an understatement. She knew what she had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little surprise for everyone. Enjoy!!! Also...I am always looking for any good fics to read. If you have any suggestions please let me know. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia stayed in Clarke’s room another hour talking about her summer soccer camp, the hot boys, shopping for clothes and finding time to hangout, she tries to subtly talk about Finn and his crush on Clarke, but Clarke quickly dismissed that topic. Clarke always tried to keep her personal life, well personal. She never liked labels, straight, gay, if she had to “label” herself she would call herself bisexual, but she was always drawn to someones personality, Lexa being hot never hurt. As soon as Octavia was headed to her bedroom, Clarke grabbed her phone and texted Lexa, 

Text: Clarke: Hey, what are you doing? 

Lexa: Anya and Echo are drunk and arguing over what game we should play. They are wanting to play ‘Never Have I’ or ‘Quarters.’ 

Clarke: Are you drunk? Can we talk? 

Lexa: I had two drinks an hour ago. Everything okay? 

Clarke: I just talked to Octavia…she gave me her version. 

Lexa: What’s your address? 

Clarke: You’ve been drinking and you can’t really show up on my front door.

Lexa: True, but we can meet nearby. I want to see you. 

Clarke: There is a park a few blocks from my house.

Clarke sends Lexa her address along with directions to get to the park. Now she has to figure a way to sneak out. She contemplates using the window, but second story, she would definitely injury herself. It’s just after 10pm, not terribly late but early enough where her mom may still be awake. If she wanted to go out the front door, she would have to be quiet. After 5 minutes she builds the courage and decides she will go out the front door. Just as she reaches her bedroom door she realizes she is in pajamas, ‘okay will need to change these clothes’ she thinks to herself and quickly grabs a pair of shorts, a tank and her favorite red hoodie. Now that she is properly dressed she doesn’t fully close her door as she does not want to make any additional sound. Her decent down the stairway felt like it took her 10 minutes as she took each step on the tips of her toes to not make a sound. Luckily the bedroom where her mother slept was closed. One less obstacle. The front door however was her biggest obstacle. She knew it was locked and there would be a short no so silent beep once the door opened. ‘Like a band aid quick and painless… more or less.’ While holding her breathe she quickly opened the barrier and was outside before she even heard the beep. ‘Success.’ It wasn’t as cold as she anticipated but the hoodie probably helped. She began to make her way only three blocks to the park. She figured she was early and sat on the swing set. As she began to gently pump her feet to create her to swing, she saw headlights coming towards here. Once the car parked and she saw the tall slim figure walking towards her she hoped out of the seat and stood there, awkwardly. 

Lexa senses the tension as soon as she gets out her car and sees the blonde standing, shoulders tensed. Doing her best not to think negative thoughts, she walks confidently over to Clarke and decides just a few feet away that she was not going to let her end things, before they even get a chance to get know each other. Instead of saying hello, or even hugging, Lexa walks up to Clarke and wraps her arounds her waist and brings Clarke into a searing kiss, gliding her tongue over her bottom lip requesting permission that this is okay and to further the kiss. Clarke feeling Lexa’s warmth and reciprocates the kiss and pulls her closer by putting her arms around her neck and opening her mouth slightly for Lexa’s tongue to entangle with hers. They stand there until both girls are on the verge of passing out from the lack of oxygen. Once they pull apart, they keep their bodies pressed together. Leaning forehead against forehead. 

Lexa takes a deep breathe taking in the warm air and the scent of Clarke, “I can’t let you break up with me without at least putting up a fight.” Clarke’s expression after hearing that Lexa believed that she wanted to break up was that of shock and confusion. 

“I don’t want to break up.” Clarke confirms her statement by placing a gently kiss on Lexa’s mouth. The kiss is quick but passionate. 

“I’m confused. Your text? You seem tense and the conversation with Octavia?” Lexa pulls one arm away from Clarke’s waist and rubs the back of her neck, trying but failing to hide her nerves. 

“I talked to her and she told me just about what you told me. But she gave me her side and her opinions. i saw the first time how much she dislikes your school, but more so you.” Clarke looks down at the ground afraid to look into the green abyss of her girlfriend. 

“I’m not the same person I was last year Clarke. after Cos…” Lexa can't continue without choking back tears. She takes a deep breathe before continuing. “After Costa left and transferred I found out that she had cheated on me and I guess you could say that I lost myself to my anger, grief, whatever you want to call it.” Both girls are now apart, Lexa is holding both of Clarke’s hands in front of her. “I acted like a snob and after awhile I didn't recognize myself and even Anya had to call me out on some of things I was doing. It was a wake up call for me to get my life back and not let love make me weak. Ever since then I have basically doubled my training and my focus has been primarily on soccer and getting to the next level.” 

“Love isn’t weak Lexa. It is the exact opposite.” Clarke begins to pull Lexa towards the a table and the two sit side by side on top. “Lexa” 

“hmm.” Lexa answers remaining staring at the ground.

Clarke takes her hand and cups Lexa’s face forcing her to look at her. “I don’t want to break up. But I don’t want to tell people, just yet about us.” Clarke sees a worried expression on the brunettes face. “With school staring in a couple weeks…” Lexa interrupts Clarke, “you don’t want people judging you based on who you’re dating. I get it.” 

“Are you okay with that?” Clarke asked worried that she might scare away her girlfriend. 

“Yeah, we can tell them when you are ready.” Lexa pulls Clarke in a for a sweet kiss. Pulling away slowly, “Will you still come tomorrow to the beach?” 

Smiling at Lexa, the blonde can see and hear the wanting in the brunettes question. “Yes I wouldn’t miss that.” Clarke goes back in to continue the kiss. 

After a few minutes the kiss that started off as innocent has quickly turned deeper and more needy. Clarke now straddling the brunette, her arms around her shoulder and Lexas’ on the waist of Clarke causing her to grind against her. It takes a few more minutes for Clarke to realize what she is doing and to gain control of her movements. As she pulls away from the brunette’s lips, she feels those lips move to her neck, her ear, and back to her neck. ‘Damn is she skilled with her mouth. No Clarke, you can’t sleep with her in the park on top of a table.’  
Again, after a few seconds Clarke gains her self control, “Lex” she gently pushes the shoulder of Lexa to gain her attention. Once green eyes now turned black due to the dilated pupils staring at her with desire and need. “Lex, we can’t here.” Clarke says with a hint of disappointment. 

“My parents are gone for a few weeks and the house is basically empty.” Lexa says looking up into the blue heaven of her blonde’s eyes. 

Clarke takes a deep breathe to really think about the offer, but even though her body is ready, her mind isn’t. “I am not ready yet.” Clarke honestly answers. 

“Oh, that’s okay. We can take our time. I’m not in any hurry Clarke. I have no problem waiting.” Lexa gingerly cups Clarke’s face and pecks her lips and brings her into an embrace. 

“Really?” Clarke is clearly surprised by the brunette’s reaction. “It’s not like I’m a virgin, I just…”

“Clarke” Lexa has to interrupt her, she doesn’t want the girl to feel embarrassed about waiting, Lexa has the upmost respect for that decision and it only increases her admiration for the blonde, “It’s okay. I like that you want to wait, most girls don’t. It’s even more of a turn on.” 

Clarke giggles which causes Lexa to laugh at her own words. Clarke gets off Lexa’s lap and walks the brunette to her car. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yes, sweet dreams gorgeous.” Lexa uses both hands to cup Clarke’s face kissing her. 

“G’night Commander” Clarke whispers and a smirk growing on her face as she pulls out of Lexa’s arms and walks back to her house leaving a speechless Lexa in her place. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke was able to sneak back into her house, thankfully tomorrow was Saturday and she could sleep in as she could not shut off her brain from replaying her time with Lexa. The feeling of her lips, the electricity she felt whenever they touched. The next morning, well afternoon for Clarke was uneventful she woke up with just after 10am and hung out with her mom and Marcus watching random shows on tv. Octavia and Bell eventually came down (they usually slept till noon on the weekends) and took over the tv to play video games. Clarke was satisfied with just laying on the couch and watching them play, thinking about the night to come. She enjoyed lazy days, but once she recognized the time she knew she needed to start getting ready for tonight, wanting to give herself plenty of time to shower, shave, pick and re-pick out her outfit. She also wanted to pick up something for the party at the liquor store with her fake id. 

Like she predicted it took her a while to settle on a an outfit; short denim shorts with a forrest green sweater and a white bikini top underneath, this time she would be prepared. 

She was able to successfully leave with only saying goodbye to her mom and promising to be home before 1am. About half an hour after the blonde left the house Octavia and Bellamy head downstairs and say their goodbyes to their father and Abby. Just as they are about to leave Abby asks them to give Clarke her jacket. 

Octavia a little confused because she thought Clarke was in her room painting tonight, “She’s isn’t hanging out with us tonight?” 

“You guys don’t have a party on the beach?” Abby questions the teenagers. 

“No, a few of us are hanging out at Raven’s house.” Octavia walks a little further into the house, so she doesn’t have to scream. 

“What party is Clarke at?” Bellamy chimes in behind O. 

“Some party at the beach, she mentioned it the other day and said friends. I assumed it was your group.” Abby explains. 

An even more confused expression crosses Octavia’s face and she thinks, what other friends is she talking about?

Before Octavia can continue the conversation in hopes to get more information, Bellamy says goodbye for the both of them and pushes her out the door. While in the car, Octavia ask her brother, “Did you know Clarke has other friends?” 

“No.” A little angry he starts the car and heads to their friend’s house where Finn, Raven, Monty and Jasper are all waiting on them. The drive is short only 10 minutes. As they pull into the driveway they notice that they are the last to arrive. They didn’t even knock or ring the doorbell, they knew the front door would be unlocked and let themselves in the house. 

Immediately they are greeted by Monty who is bringing cups from the kitchen to the family room where the gang is gathered around watching tv and eating pizza, “Hey guys, perfect timing the movie just started. I will grab two more cups.” Octavia and Bellamy say thanks and head towards their friends ready for movie night. but Octavia cannot shake the thought of Clarke and her not mentioning her other friends. Who could they be? 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke follows the directions Lexa gave and she easily makes it to the beach after stopping at the liquor store and picked up a bottle of vodka and a liter of sprite. The bonfire provides warmth from the cool ocean breeze. Clarke walks over to the coolers, drops her contributions and grabs a drink. She looks around and doesn’t see the brunette anywhere. 

“Where’s Lexa?” Clarke asks the tall lanky boy next to the coolers. He simply respond by turning his head toward the ocean, where the lights from a few car headlights are pointed. They are playing friendly game of soccer. 

It’s 3 on 3, not including the goalie. Clarke watches as Lexa and her friends play their soccer game obviously goofing around. The blonde begins to walk closer to the game trying to stay out of the light being provided by the vehicles. Lexa’s movements are mesmerizing, the way she effortlessly dances with the ball passing and dodging defenders. If this is her not even trying, Clarke would love to see her in a game. Lexa’s button up shirt is fully unbuttoned and her swimsuit top is fully exposed. Clarke stares at the brunette’s chest. Fantasizing about the girl she was crushing on. A loud cheer is let out by Lexa’s team as Lexa scored a goal. While being congratulated she see’s Clarke, turns to her friends and says, “Time out guys. Alcohol break.” Echo snickers and yells to Lexa who had started to jog over to Clarke, “Flirting break, I think you meant to say.” Clarke shakes her head and laugh, still keeping eye contact with Lexa. 

Lexa ignoring her friends laughter makes her way to Clarke. Even in the dimly lit night she can see how gorgeous her blonde looks. Wearing a green knit sweater that is hanging off one shoulder and a pair of denim shorts that just covers her ass and shows off her legs. The girl is…no words could describe how Lexa sees her. Taking a deep breath trying to compose herself. “Hey! you made it. Have you been here long?” 

“Just got here.” Clarke leans into the hug Lexa was giving her, slowly sliding her hands on the brunette’s back. Holy shit her back is strong, she thinks to herself. “You looked amazing out there, nice goal.” Clarke tugs on the side of the brunette’s open shirt letting her fingers graze the tone abs. This action causes Lexa to let out a little laugh, “Thanks. You look, wow! amazing, beautiful.” Lexa leans forward bringing her lips barely touching Clarke’s lips and whispers, “Thank you for coming.” Clarke gets on her tiptoes to close the gap between their lips. Their lips slowly moving together, gathering speed after a few seconds the heat between the two is undeniable. Lexa cups her hands across the jawline of Clarke, while Clarke tugs the other closer. Just as Lexa moves to deepen the kiss, she feels a tug on her waist pulling her in the opposite direction her lips were moving, the direction in which her heart wants her to travel. 

“What the f…” Lexa growls of the unknown hands. 

“C’mon Commander, the games is not over yet.” Echo cuts Lexa off and continues to pull her towards their makeshift soccer field. “You can suck face with your girlfriend after we win.” 

Lexa keeps eye contact with Clarke, originally having a pouty face while being pulled away then after Echo’s words, she raises an eyebrow and winks at the blonde as if to say ‘Watch this.’ Needless to say, the brunette felt motivated to get the soccer game over with quickly. After only 10 minutes, Lexa and her team had managed to score an additional 3 goals make the score 4-0. 

“Okay Commander” Fox places her hands on her knees trying to catch her breathe. “Go and flirt with your girlfriend.” Without hesitating Lexa jogs over to Clarke and the two head over to the fire pit. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Okay guys, please not another chick flick. I vote for either scary or action.” Jasper proclaims from the floor by the couch where Raven is spawned out. Octavia is on the other end with Bellamy next to her in the chair with his legs over the arms. Monty is also not the floor. 

“I second the motion.” Monty jokes, “All in favor?” 

“Nay.” Octavia and Raven shout at the same time. 

“Bellamy? You are the tiebreaker. What say ye?” Jasper asks. 

Octavia turns her head to see her brother starring off into space, not listening to the group. “Bellamy?” She kicks his chair causing him to stir and bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“Jesus Octavia, what?!” Bellamy snaps. 

Octavia leans over towards him attempting to speak low enough, “Stop thinking about it. We can ask about it later.” 

“What are you guys whispering about” Raven buts in loudly exposing their private conversation. 

“Jesus Raven, now you. It’s nothing. Just pick another movie.” Bellamy continues to snap. 

“Seriously, guys. What’s on your mind? You look like your brain is going to explode with your attempt at thinking.” Raven attempts to joke but gets a glare from Bellamy. 

Bellamy takes a deep breathe. “Have you guys heard of any parties at the beach tonight?” 

“Why Bell, are we not good enough company for you?” Finn sarcastically asks.

“You Finn, yes. The rest of us no.” Raven rebuttals. 

“Guys, seriously. Have you?” Bellamy asks the group again, now sitting properly in his chair. 

“The only people I know who would be having a party today are those Grounders. But their location is on a private beach.” Jasper explains. 

With that information Bellamy drops his head and rubs his hands over his face digesting the information. Finn, walks over to his best friend places a hand on his shoulder, “What’s up bro? Why do you care so much about those dirty Grounders?” 

“I am just worried about Clarke.” Bellamy sighs. 

At the mention of Clarke, and the fact that she might be in danger has peaked Finn’s interest and his need to save her. “If she is in danger, lets go find her and get her. Those Grounders disturbed our fun the other day why can’t we repay the favor.” 

“We don’t even know that she is there. We are literally walking into enemy territory on a guess. Is that really wise?” Monty tries to be the voice of reason. 

“I will call Murphy, just in case shit hits the fan. Having an extra set of hands will be a good idea.” Finn states to the group. 

Raven, Octavia, and Jasper are shaking their head knowing that this is either going to end in a fight or…nope the way this would end is in a fight whenever they were around the Grounders. “Fine, but we get in and we get out.” Octavia surrenders and they all head and get into Bellamy’s truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this. I hope y'all enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the beach, the gang is gathered around a fire drinking from cups, some with bottles. Clarke is sitting between Lexa’s legs on a blanket. Laughing, “I can’t believe you said that to a referee in the middle of game. I don’t know much about soccer, but I am pretty sure you can’t call a referee that, especially not to his face.” Clarke says after hearing a story about Lexa. 

“He was and he knew he was being one. Him only giving me a yellow card just proved my point that he knew I was right, otherwise he should have given me a red card or ejected me.” Lexa admits only shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip from her drink. From her admission, the rest of the group burst into laughter. 

“Okay, so I have a question.” Clarke gets the attention of everyone. “Why the nickname, Commander?” They all look to the brunette for the answer. 

Quirking her eyebrow, she leans into the blonde’s ear and whispers, “either come to a game and see for yourself or I can show you now but that would require you coming home with me.” The brunette’s statement was only loud enough for the blonde to hear, but from the expression on the blonde’s face everyone could get an idea as to what was said causing even more laughter. 

“Sorry guys, but before you can tell Clarke any more stories I am stealing her away.” Lexa makes like she is getting up only to be stopped by Clarke, “Where are we going?” 

“My bed, so I can answer your question.” Lexa answers with a deadpanned expression. Clarke begins coughing. “Kidding, we are going down to the beach. I know you have to leave soon and I was hoping… for just…. hoping we could hangout just us for a few before you leave…and I’m sorry, we don't have too.” Lexa stops herself from continuing to ramble. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard the Commander ramble before.” Echo blurts out receiving a glare from the brunette, displaying a small fraction of the Commander persona. With that the blonde and brunette begin their short journey away from the group to a different part of the beach, a little closer to the water and a lot quieter. “Lex, don’t forget a blanket.” Clarke reminds the brunette who turns around and jogs back towards the gang to get a blanket. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Bellamy’s truck pulls up to the beach parking lot and they all begin to exit the vehicle, walking towards another individual. “Murph, thanks for showing up.” Bellamy yells and slaps his hands on his shoulder as greeting. “Anytime. Besides, I would never miss an opportunity to mess with those Grounders.” Murphy laughs. 

The group splits up into 4 separate groups: Octavia, Raven and Bellamy; Jasper and Monty; Finn and Murphy. Octavia’s group is having no luck walking around near the lifeguard towers. Jasper and Monty took to their piers, but had the same luck as the other group. Finn and Monty waked towards the beach house properties, as this was private beach, they didn’t want anyone else to get into trouble. They noticed a small fire a couple miles ahead of them, thinking it was the Grounders they continued their travels closer but used the bushes and trees to hide themselves. Eventually they saw a figure walking towards their direction and hide a little further deeper so that they wouldn’t be seen but would be able to see the person walking towards them. 

The first thing Finn noticed was the blonde hair that was being highlighted by the moon. It was Clarke, she was just walking the beach. Relief washed over the boy’s face and then he noticed another figure running behind the blonde towards her. His need to defend and protect her, he began to step forward, but Murphy held him back. “Wait, it could just be a jogger.” With his words Finn relaxes but is ready to spring into action in a moments notice. 

Clarke’s back is still turned towards the figure as she is staring off into the ocean watching the waves hit the sand. The figure is closer, enough to make out little details not enough from their location to recognize her though. She gets about 10 feet from this blonde, drops something in her hand and slowly walks towards his blonde and stands behind her (a foot maybe a couple inches from her) and just looks at his blonde for a few seconds. She closes the minimal distance between them and puts her hands on the Clarke’s waist and her head on the Clarke’s shoulder. 

In that moment, the brunette’s breath was taken from her own body by the sight of Clarke just staring at the ocean, at peace. Her blue eyes matching those of the ocean, and blonde air flowing in the wind. Once the blanket was free from her grip she walked, quietly towards her girlfriend, not wanting to disturb the other’s moment, but wanting to be apart of the moment the blonde was having. She stood there contemplating what to do, taking in the blonde and feeling her skin hum with something… that she couldn’t quite place. She reached for the blonde wrapping her hands around the waist feeling the blonde jump slightly from surprise and then relax into her touch, once she recognized the arms around her. Bending slightly over to rest her head on her shoulder she was apart of the moment with Clarke. No words were exchanged for a few minutes. They stood there watching the waves in the dark, listening to the crashing of the waves. 

“This is nice. You’re warm” Clarke grabs the brunette’s arms forcing them closer to her, tighter around her. 

“Some people would call me hot.” Lexa laughs at her own joke. 

“Way to ruin a moment.” Clarke pushes with her shoulder causing space. The brunette just laughs and re-wraps her arms around the blonde, this time facing each other.

Finn and Murphy are watching this interaction between the blonde and unknown brunette, confused. Confused for a number of reasons. They had no clue that Clarke was interested in girls, or that she was seeing anyone. And confused because they were slowly being revealed the identity of the brunette as the two girls turned around and walked towards the dropped blanket. 

“Is that…” Finn begins to speak but is interrupted by Murphy, “the Commander.” 

“Does Clarke know who she is?” Finn stunned by the revelation of the night. 

“Better question, does the rest of the group know about this?” Murphy asks. 

“No. I highly doubt Bellamy would approve of this if he finds out.” Finn emphasized if, which murphy caught.

“If?” Murphy turns his head towards the floppy haired boy. 

“This may not be serious. There are a hundred reasons to explain what’s happening right now. I don’t want to jump to conclusion.” 

“You mean you don’t want to lose your chance to screw her.” Murphy quips back to his friend. 

“It’s not like that! Clarke is special. I think I could, I’m in love with her.” Finn almost yells, but quickly gathers himself and quietly confesses to his friend. 

“You hardly know her. You had one date and obviously have no chance if she is a vagitarian.” 

“Whatever, you’re wrong and I will show you. The Grounder bitch has nothing on me. Watch this.” Finn begins to walk toward the girls, Murphy tries to stop him but is too late before Finn is out of arms length and he has no choice but to follow. 

Clarke watches Lexa smooth out the blanket, making sure there were no rocks under it. She sits down and pulls her girlfriend gently down with her to sit in between her legs, like they were sitting by the fire. However, Clarke had other ideas. Instead of sitting in-between she decides to straddle the brunette. 

Shocked. Surprised.Turned on. These are just a few words to describe the reaction Lexa had from her blonde’s brazen move. It took her a few heart beats to take in full the position they were in. Clarke was straddling her and she was just sitting there like an idiot, not moving, just staring with her mouth slightly open. Clarke begins to giggle and picks up the brunette’s hands and places them on her hips and leans forward and whispers into the brunettes’ ear, “C’mon Commander. I know its not your bedroom or soccer field but its just us.” Lexa takes a giant gulp and slowly blinks her eyes. Slowly she is coming back down to earth. 

“Pitch.” Lexa raspy states. Clarke pulls slightly away so she can make eye contact, gives a confused look furrowing her eyebrows. 

“Soccer pitch.” Lexa has a little more of herself behind those words. “Not field, we call it a pitch.” 

“Really. That’s what you are focusing on.” Clarke begins to get up, not angry but shocked. 

“No, but it’s the only thing I could think to say that wouldn’t cause me to rip off all your clothes and you know…our first time will not be on the beach, as romantic as it seems. I would rather not share you with potential watchers or my friends within earshot. Because what I want to do, requires walls and doors to hide the sounds I want to hear you make.”  
“That sounds more like a Commander to me” Clarke laughs and connects their lips into a passionate kiss. Sinking deeper into the kiss, Clarke subconsciously grinds into the brunette under her, bringing out a small growl coming from Lexa. She smiles into the kiss, only wanting to create that sound again, thus causing her to grind again and again. Creating the same noise. The moment quickly becoming heated, “Clarke, if you don’t stop grinding on me I don’t think I will be able to stop.” 

“Who says I want you to stop.” Clarke resumes kissing the lips of her girlfriend, opening her mouth to give her access to her mouth. She feels the other’s tongue chasing after her own tongue swirling around, toying with the roof of her mouth. She can feel wetness trickling down her core, loving the sensation, she is becoming uncomfortable. Only one way to ease the tension and that is with friction. Friction with Lexa. 

Finn tried to walked quietly up to the couple especially since he noticed the “position” they were in. Lexa always being aware of her surroundings she heard crunching of sand and leaves towards them, though it was hard to hear over Clarke’s moans and her own blood rushing to her ears from the heat that was rising within her. Crunch, there it was it again, a lot closer this time. Clarke having not noticed was still grinding on top of her, picking up her pace and getting rougher on top of the brunette. Crunch, damnit Lexa thought. 

In one swift motion Lexa picked up Clarke and put her down, pulled apart their lips with the sweetest whimper coming from the blonde whose eyes were still closed and lips reaching for contact. Lexa then turned around to face the unknown threat. Just as she turned she places her arms protectively around Clarke, “What the fuck do you want?” she snarls, now she can see the threat to be a boy with floppy disheveled hair, whom she doesn't recognize but does recognize anger and confusion in his eyes and his approach. Clarke is awaken from her high with the brunette’s action, now able to collect herself she steps beside Lexa to face the threat together.


	6. Chapter 6

“Finn?” Clarke leans to the side trying to get a better view of the figure in front of them. His floppy hair and smirk are unmistakeable. 

“I found you.” Finn says, taking another step closer to the blonde, reaching out towards her. 

Upon seeing him get closer and attempt to touch Clarke, the brunette steps in front of her, “What do you want, Finn?” She spits out. 

His eyes are focused on the blonde, slightly behind the brunette. “I was looking for you, we were worried that…” He was cut off by the brunette. “She’s fine and you can go.” Even with Lexa’s voice, Finns’ eyes remain on Clarke. This does not go unnoticed by Lexa, who takes a step forward, well tries. Clarke wraps her arms around her waist to keep her next to her. Feeling the pull, Lexa looks at Clarke, nods slightly and remains next to her girlfriend. Clarke takes a deep breathe and moves next to Lexa holding her hand, “Finn, what are you doing here?” She also now sees another figure behind him, this boy she doesn't recognize. “And who is he?” 

This addition only makes Lexa stand more defensive, glancing to the side where she can see her friends and backup, but they are too far away to see the threat in front of them, but within earshot if necessary.   
“Murphy.” The unknown figure introduces himself. “I’m friends with Bellamy and Finn.” Murphy remains just behind Finn. 

That news doesn’t help relax Lexa, quite the opposite. 

“You still have not answered our question. What are you doing here?” Clarke tries again. 

“Bellamy and the others are here looking for you. They heard that you were at a party at the beach and were afraid that the Grounders would be there and well…I guess they were worried for nothing, I wonder if they knew you were a Grounder pounder.” Murphy laughs at the obvious implication of catching the two girls. 

“Careful.” Lexa warns. “You both are trespassing and I suggest you leave now while I let you walk out of here.” Lexa emphasizes walk, as a threat. 

“2 on 1 girlie. You are clearly outnumbered.” Murphy challenges back. Suddenly Murphy grabs his phone from his pocket and sends a text. “Bellamy knows we found you princess, he says meet back by the cars.” He says the last part directed to Finn while tapping on his shoulder to get his attention from Clarke. 

“C’mon Princess, let’s get you home.” Finn says while again reaching out for her. Again, Lexa steps in front, “She’s not leaving with you.” 

“Back away Commander bitch.” Finn barks causing Lexa to step closer only to be held onto by Clarke. 

“Finn. Give me a minute.” Clarke says pulling Lexa away from the boys to give them some space and privacy. She forces the brunette to face her completely, back towards the threat, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable and vulnerable. Clarke uses Lexa’s size to block the others view from her face. “Lex.” The blonde plays with the brunettes button up shirt, “I don’t want any fighting, I have to go.” 

“I know Clarke.” Lexa says defeated. “But before you go…” Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke, cupping her face with both hands, gently tracing her jawline with her thumbs. Clarke lets the smallest moan escape her throat, sinking deeper into Lexa, sliding her hand under her shirt, placing her hands palm side on her abs. “…since I won’t be able to do that later.” Lexa finishes her sentence, slowly pulling her lips from Clarke. The blonde keeps her hand under the shirt, enjoying touching her girlfriend. 

“Wait till Bellamy hears about his step-sister and the Commander.” Murphy reaching for his phone. 

“No!” Clarke yells walking back to her previous spot in front of the boys with Lexa behind her, watching them closely. “You will not tell Bellamy. Or Octavia. Anyone.” Clarke commands.

Finn begins to snicker, “Why would we not tell them?” 

“How much do you want?” Lexa says through gritted teeth. 

“We don’t want your money.” Finn moves his eyes from Lexa back to Clarke. “A date.” 

Without hesitating Lexa answers sharply, “No.” 

“Wasn’t asking you. Clarke?” Finn corrects the brunette. 

“Don’t care. You can’t…” Lexa is interrupted by Clarke, “With rules.” Lexa is shocked by Clarke’s acceptance of his request. 

“What are the rules?” Finn is intrigued by the blonde’s answer. 

“To be discussed later, after I have both of your assurances that you won’t mention this to anyone.” Clarke remains calm, “Deal?” 

“Whatever.” Murphy answers back. 

“It’s a date.” Finn smirks looking at Lexa who is glaring back keeping her hand on Clarke’s waist. 

They separate, Lexa heads towards her friends and Clarke goes with Murphy and Finn towards the parking lot where they are meeting up with the gang. Finn attempts small talk but Clarke only gives him one word answers, if she answers at all. The walk only takes a few minutes any way and she needs this time to clear her head and miss her brunette. Walking away, she felt Lexa look at her with sad eyes and hating the deal she made with Finn to protect their secret, but it was a necessary evil to keep her safe.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

It had been over a week since Lexa and Clarke have been able to spend time together. Bell and Octavia took it upon themselves to show Clarke sound and to quote Octavia, “ get her ready for school.” In other words, shopping, lots of shopping. Bellamy would show her around the city, restaurants, bars that were not too strict on checking ids; but mainly they spent time with he whole gang at their house or Raven’s. 

The blonde hated that she couldn’t see Lexa, but they were constantly texting and Clarke even sent her photos of when she was trying on clothes to tease her girlfriend, but also to get her opinions. 

FLASHBACK— 2 days ago  
Text  
Lexa: I liked the 1st one better, but I might need to see it again on you. 

Clarke: You’re a dork. 

“Clarke are you done yet. You are slower than Bell getting ready.” Octavia yells. 

Lexa: I’m just trying to very thorough. However, I’m biased I think you look great in everything

Lexa: and especially in nothing. ;) 

Clarke: Lexa!!!   
Clarke: Shit. I have to go. Call you tonight? 

Lexa: Same time. :) 

“I’m starving” Bellamy exclaims as himself, Octavia and Clarke are driving home from shopping. 

“Let’s stop at Grounders!” Octavia yells from the passenger seat. 

“Sounds good to me. Clarke?” Bellamy asks. 

“Yeah, I like that place.” 

It does not take long for them to get to the restaurant, deciding to sit inside at a booth. Bellamy explains that he texted Raven, Murphy and Finn and they are on their way. They are killing time, making small talk. Clearly, Octavia is leading the conversation focusing on school and soccer. She was explaining that they have a fun dance the first semester of school. 

“Believe her.” Raven scoffs, while grabbing a seat on the side of Bellamy and Octavia, making sure Finn sits next to Clarke. Murphy is sitting on the edge next to Finn. 

“Who?” Bellamy asks, while putting an onion ring in his mouth. 

“The Commander. She is outside on the patio with a photographer and a journalist.” Raven continues. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group Finn gives Clarke a smirk and puts his arm over her shoulder. Clarke rolls her eyes at him and continues to listen Raven ramble about Lexa and how much she is overrated. After eating their fill, the group decides to leave, walking past the front patio where Lexa was still being interviewed they could hear some of the questions. 

Reporter: “I bet training as much as you do it is hard to maintain a relationship. Typically you are very private about your personal life. Are you single? 

Lexa laughs because she is extremely private about everything but soccer. She does these interviews mainly because of her parents name and her popularity in the sport. She knows that it is good publicity for her and her school. Just as she was about to give her typical response she sees her blonde walking out with her friends watching her. “I am actually not single. I am in a new relationship with a gorgeous woman whom I am very fond of. But I won’t disclose any more than that to maintain mine and hers privacy.” 

Clarke smiles to herself hearing Lexa’s answers. “Did you hear that Raven?” Octavia nudges Raven’s shoulder, whispering so that no one can hear them. 

“That the Commander isn’t single. Yes. So?” Raven is confused by the importance of that information. 

“Helloooo. We need to find out the mysterious woman and this will be our opportunity to mess with the Commander and get her back for the shit they have done to us. Break her heart.” Octavia explains. 

“And how do you per say we find out who this person is?”  
“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet. But I am sure we can come up with a plan.” 

“I’m always willing to fuck with those Grounders, especially their precious Commander.”

Lexa watches as her girlfriend walks away smiling, which makes her smile even brighter. 

Reporter: “Thanks Lexa, I think all we have left is the photo shoot at your school’s field and we should be good to go. Congrats on landing the cover of ESPN.”

Lexa: “Thank you for selecting me, it is an honor to be considered the number one recruit in my position. See you tomorrow.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Later that night, Clarke is lying in bed with her sketchbook and laptop. 

RING RING RING

“Hey sexy.” Clarke answers the phone without looking at the caller id already knowing who calls her at 11pm every night. 

“Clarke, I miss you.” Lexa sincerely says low with a faint smile. 

“You saw me this afternoon, at Grounders.” 

“For like a second and I didn’t get a chance to talk to you. What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Hmmm, I think I need to do more shopping.” Clarke is joking. 

“You are very funny. I am sure you have enough clothes to wear to school by now. Octavia has been monopolizing you and I miss actually being able to see you when I talk to you.” Lexa is being utterly sweet and honest. Clarke loves the tenderness she gets to see from the brunette. 

“I am free in the morning, but I really do have to meet my mom at the school for registration later in the afternoon.” 

“I’ll take it. How bout I pick you up and you can come with me to a photo shoot I have tomorrow morning. 9am too early for you? 

“Photo shoot?” Clarke quirks her eyebrow even though they are on the phone and Lexa can’t see her face. 

“Yeah, I um…that’s what this afternoon was about. I…well…willbeonthecoverofESPN’s magazine.” Lexa quickly gets it out not wanting to seem like she is bragging. 

“What!!!” Clarke realizes that was too loud for the time it was. “What” she says this time quieter. “That is awesome, Lex.” You have to let me know when the article comes out I want to read it and have you to sign a copy for me.” 

“Your ridiculous Clarke.” 

“Lexa, this is a big deal. I’m proud of you. If you were in front of me I would give you a kiss.” 

“Just a kiss?” Now it’s Lexa’s turn to tease Clarke. 

“Maybe more, I would have to read the article and see how much you spoke about me. You know your gorgeous girlfriend whom you are very fond of.” Clarke boasts. 

“Actually, I didn’t talk about you. What you heard is all I mentioned even though she tried to get more out of me. But I saw and couldn’t help answer as best as I could while still keeping it somewhat private. Is that okay?” 

“I kinda figured you did that for me. But you know I don’t care if you want to talk about our relationship as long as my name isn’t mentioned I think it good to want to talk about your personal life to a certain degree. You know?” 

“I guess, but besides Costia and you I have been single and never had to think about how to answer that question or take into consideration the other’s feelings.” 

“Well I for one can’t wait to see your face on the cover and even if its one line of you bragging about us, I will be very ecstatic knowing that now everyone knows you are taken.” 

Lexa laughs, “hmmm” suddenly the energy changes and Lexa gets quiet. 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asks worriedly, thinking she said something wrong. 

“Nothing.” 

“Lex.” 

“Finn. Your date with him this Friday. It’s stupid but I hate it.” 

“It’s dinner and a movie. I made sure that the move this time will include everyone else, so it’s less like a date.” 

“I know, I just wish I had more control.” 

“The Commander likes control? I never would’ve guessed.” 

“Anytime you want me to show you how much I love control, I will be more than willing to show you.” 

“I can’t wait Commander.” Clarke laughs and sighs. “Hey Lex.” 

“Hmm” a sleepy answer from the brunette. 

“Will you stay on the phone with me?” Clarke yawns. 

“yes. Sweet Dreams Clarke.” 

“Goodnight Lexa.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The following morning came quickly for Clarke. Thankfully she was up before Octavia and Bellamy. However, as she was about to walk out the front door, her mother called for her to stop. Of course her mother is awake, she is a doctor. She is either just getting back or about to leave. 

“I’m just going to meet up with a friend.” Clarke answers her mom. 

Coming into view from the hall Abby, “At 9 in the morning?” 

Clarke shows her mom her sketchbook, waving it around doing her best not to say a word so she does not have to lie. It works, Abby just nods her head understanding her daughter’s passion for art. “Don’t forget to be at the school at 2. We need to make sure to get your schedule and complete your registration.” 

“I won’t mom. Bye.” Clarke says as she is closing the door and heading to the park. Only a few minutes late, she already sees the brunette waiting on the street leaning against her car. Once their eyes meet, they both smiler bigger. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke, in a passionate hug. Nuzzling into her neck, the brunette whispers, “Hi.” 

That simple word sent shivers throughout Clarke’s body. “Hi.” The blonde melts more into the hug. The two girls stand there a few seconds longer, until they decide to separate, but not without a kiss. Lexa cups the other face and gently presses her lips to hers and she is again smiling bigger (if that is even possible). 

After they separate, Lexa walks Clarke over to the passenger side and opens the door for her girlfriend to get in. As Clarke sits down, she sees two cups of coffee waiting in the cup holder. “I got a vanilla macchiato with 2 extra shots and a black coffee. Didn’t know if you did sweet or strong.” Lexa admits as she turns the engine and begins to drive. “I like my coffee, like I like my women. Strong and Sweet.”

Lexa takes a second and then lets out the loudest laugh Clarke has ever heard. “Clarke, I don't even know how to respond to that.” Still laughing, Clarke just shrugs while taking a sip of the black coffee drink and smirking. “About this photo shoot. What are you having to do?” Clarke asks. 

“They had me bring a few trophies and medals, they are in my trunk. I will probably be on the field messing around with a ball, posing, they might have me record somethings. It’ll be really boring for you, I’m sorry, but I figured if we get done with this fast enough maybe we can get lunch before you have to meet with your mom.”

“I’d like that. And I doubt I will get bored. I have my sketchbook and can get a little drawing done while you are ‘posing.’ Plus watching you attempt at being serious will be fun to watch.” 

“I am always serious.” Lexa glances to the side quickly while returning her full attention to the road. 

“Except with me.” Clarke giggles continuing to drink her coffee. 

Lexa has to stop the car at a red light. Using this time she turns her head and stars Clarke in the eye, “With you I’m 100% serious.” 

“Now whose cheesy.” Clarke grabs the brunettes free hand. 

The light still red, Lexa leans closer to the blonde and slowly brings their lips together. Suddenly they are being honked at by the vehicles behind them informing Lexa of the change in lights. Realizing the light was green, she steps on the gas and within a few more minutes she is turning into the gates of Polis Preparatory. The building or buildings looked like a small University. Harvardesq atmosphere with tall buildings with vines on the side and fountains with statutes all over. Lexa drives around, what Clarke believes to be the main building towards the back of the campus, where she sees a sports complex. Football stadium, tennis courts, and a soccer stadium that would make any professional sports team envious. No surprise, Lexa pulls into the parking lot closet to the soccer stadium and walks towards the side building. ESPN has already begun setting up inside with a make up area (not that Lexa needs any) and also the photographer is walking around pointing to someone taking notes. As soon as Lexa walked in the door, she was greeted by three people surrounding her. Clarke slowly fell to the back while her girlfriend was being given her schedule and direction. Feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden Clarke begins to slow her walk and fall further back. Clarke then feels a hand engulfing her own hand and sees Lexa smiling at her pulling her to her side so they can walk together. Smiling to herself at the affection Lexa is demonstrating, she can’t help but be that more in like with her brunette. Lexa is still talking and answering questions. 

“Lexa. If you could change into your jersey and athletic pants we can get the first shot set up.” The assistant tells her. Still holding Clarke’s hand the two girls head towards the locker room, marked ‘Polis Trikru Ladies Soccer Team.’ Clarke couldn't believe the locker room, again not that she should be surprised. I mean, the whole campus was state of the art and the locker room is no different. Lexa walks in a little bit and turns a corner passing an athletic training room, past a coach’s office and a film room to where the lockers are. Each locker has their name and number engraved above their designated cabinet along with a chair in front. Lexa walks over to her locker number 7. 

“Um…you can stay while I change or if you are uncomfortable there is a room with a comfortable couch just over there.” Lexa says a little shyly not really wanting to Clarke leave but also doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“I’ll stay, if that’s okay.” Clarke walks over to the locker next to Lexa’s and sits down on the chair. Clarke is staring at the entire room. 

The brunette drops her bag that she was carrying over her shoulder. Doesn’t really need anything in it yet as her jersey and clothes are hanging up in her locker already waiting for her along with new shoes. Lexa begins by taking off her shoes first, already wearing sweat pants, Clarke catches a quick glance of the Calvin Klein boy shorts she is wearing, displaying long lean and tone legs that go on for miles. “I don’t care if you look Clarke.”   
The blonde rolls her eyes, but doesn’t remove her eyes from Lexa as she continues to change into her team soccer pants. “Your locker room is what I imagine a professional locker room to look like.” Clarke. 

Lexa laughs while taking her shirt off, matching Clavin Klein sports bra. Of course. Replacing her everyday t-shirt with her practice jersey. She moves to her chair and begins lacing up her shoes. “Lexa are you ready?” a voice yells from the door a little faint given the distance. 

Lexa shoots Clarke a quick smile asks, “Ready?” 

“I’m not the one who has to model for the next few hours.” Clarke replies.

“True, but still. You saw the craziness out there. Do you want another minute of quiet?” 

“Do you?” 

“I’m not big on publicity. No matter how many times I do interviews, these photo shoots, I still would rather just…be.” Lexa opens up, taking a deep breath before getting up and offering her hand to Clarke to enter into the madness together, hand in hand. 

After about an hour, Lexa has already ran through her warmups drill. They placed cones and a ladder on the field for her to use. Clarke noticed how effortlessly Lexa went through the cones dribbling the ball without really needing to look up. She had a light sweat that was seeping through her warm up jersey. The photographer called for the second set, which took place in the weight room. There she did a few reps of different exercises: bench press, squats, dead lifts, and pull ups. Halfway during the workout, Lexa removes her sweaty jersey and does the majority of the exercises in her sports bra. While sitting in the chair and watching everything take place, Clarke feels the need to squeeze her thighs a little tighter and is suddenly uncomfortable. She is watching her girlfriend sweating, little droplets running down her forehead, down her impeccable jawline, down into her sports bra, and even rising over her toned abs, past her V-line hips and traveling…’Okay Clarke you need to stop.’ Clarke jumps out of her chair and heads outside for some needed fresh hair. 

Outside she notices the field was cleared off from the previous equipment. Taking a couple deep breathes she gains a little bit of her composure. “Clarke, are you okay?” She hears Lexa’s voice coming from behind her. 

“Yeah.” Beginning to blush from the real reason she had to leave the room. “I was getting a little hot. Sorry.” Clarke turns around to face Lexa who has put on a fresh new jersey. This one looks more official, probably a game jersey. 

“You don’t need to apologize.” Lexa smiles as Clarke turns around. 

“You are really impressive. I can see your passion for what you do. I don’t think I could ever do that.” Clarke compliments and takes a step closer to Lexa. 

“What? Soccer, its years of practice. Simple. You. Your art that is true skill. I saw your sketchbook. Its talent, you're talented. I can’t even draw a duck without making it look like a sock.” Throwing her hands up in mock surrender, “don’t ask me how I am that bad.” Clarke chuckles. Clarke laughing makes Lexa heart swell and she can’t help but smile. “I have about a 15 minute break while they set up for the next set. Want a quick lesson?” Lexa nods her head over to the soccer pitch. 

“Only if you let me teach you how to draw a duck?”

“You read my mind beautiful.” Lexa jogs over to the bin of balls and takes a couple out, carrying one with in her arms and the other dribbling. She stops at one of the chairs left out for the shoot and takes off her jersey. In the same damn black sports bra that gets Clarke heart rate speeding up. “See something you like?” Lexa smirks while laying the jersey down. 

“You are doing that on purpose.” Clarke jokingly accuses, trying her best not to stare. 

“Me.” Fakes being offended. “That’s a fresh jersey. I don’t want to get it sweaty and yes this way I can give you a small peak.” Lexa winks and goes more into the pitch near the center. 

“Okay, the trick is to use the inside of your foot and no the top part. You now know the secret to soccer.” 

“Seriously, Lexa. That’s all the you're going to say. ‘Inside of the foot.’ I already knew that.”

“Okay, how advanced do you want to get it?” Lexa quirks her eyebrow up challenging the blonde. 

“Give me your best.” Clarke responds to the challenge with her own smirk. 

Lexa slightly laughs and begins juggling the ball with her feet, showing off tossing the ball a little higher she catches it on her back in between her shoulders slightly hunched over. “What were you saying Clarke?” 

Clarke quickly hits the ball off the back of Lexa and runs away. Lexa immediately gives chase and easily catches the blonde, wrapping her arms around her waist and hoisting her up into her arms. Both girls are laughing and smiling. 

Unbeknownst to them the initial reporter was watching their entire interaction take place and has a photographer quietly taking their photos. 

After a few more minutes of Lexa attempting to explain to Clarke the rules of the game, Clarke is still confused as what counts as offside. Lexa laughs and sweetly cups her face and kisses her lips, one peck two pecks, “I can’t wait for you to see a game.” 

“hmm me too” still smiling from the kiss. Or is the same smile from joking around with Lexa. All Clarke knows is that she has not stopped smiling since she saw Lexa this morning. 

The photoshoot lasted a little longer than Lexa anticipated only because after her break with Clarke it was next to impossible for the Commander mask to be on her face with Clarke there smiling and eye fucking her. Yeah, that was the moment Lexa knew that Clarke was special and she was falling for this woman who she couldn’t stop looking at or thinking about. 

Not being able to take Clarke to a real place for lunch, they settled for a quiet table and chairs with an assortment of fruit and muffins that were bought for the set. As they were packing up to go, Lexa realized she left a few things in the locker room. Giving Clarke a quick kiss to her temple, she jogged to the locker room. 

The reporter took this time to do what reporters do best, probe and get the real story. “You must be Lexa’s girlfriend.” She says while extending her hand towards the blonde. 

“I am. Clarke.” The blonde accepts the hand with a smile. 

“How long have you two been together, it looks like years?” 

“Maybe a month. But you are right, it feels like it’s been a lot longer. In the best way possible.” 

Before the reporter could ask anymore questions, the reporter sees Lexa returning. “It was nice meeting you Clarke, I hope to see you again.” 

“May we meet again.” Clarke says her goodbye, just as Lexa is back at her side, intertwining their fingers together, walking to the brunettes’ flashy car. 

Just as Lexa finishes closing the passenger door for Clarke and walking around to the drivers door she shouts to the reporter, “Nia! Can you make sure I get a few extra copies sent to my place when the issue is released?” 

“Of course.” Nia responds and then waves as Lexa drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be updating real soon as I have already started the next chapter (I think you guys will enjoy it). And I will be also be changing the summary and adding chapter titles (hopefully, if the real world allows me).


	7. Chapter 7

The drive to dropping Clarke at Arcadia was quiet, it was not uncomfortable. Clarke smiling looking out the window listening to music while Lexa caressed her hand and driving. It felt like they have been doing it their entire lives, domestic bliss. 

Arcadia and Polis are only a few miles apart and the drive was short, but Lexa took the long way to spend as much time with her girlfriend as possible. Pulling into the high school, you can tell the difference between the two schools. Arcadia was a public school, nice and clean but nothing as extravagant as Polis with their buildings and architecture. The parking lot wasn’t empty, but it also wasn’t overly crowded. Lexa parked in the back to stay out of sight. 

“We have a scrimmage this Saturday afternoon, I probably won’t play more than the first half, but if you want, I would love for you to come. I know its your last Saturday before classes start on Monday but what you said on the pitch, I know it was in the moment, so no pressure. But like I said, I would love for you to come…be there.” Lexa rambles and quickly looking at her steering wheel trying to not think about how much of an idiot she sounded. In the meanwhile, Clarke has turned her whole body so she is facing Lexa completely, smiling at her rambling girlfriend. 

“Stop laughing at me Clarke.” 

“I’m not laughing. I’m smiling.” Clarke admits shrugging her shoulders playing innocent. 

“You are laughing in your head. I can particularly hear you.” Lexa shakes her head. 

“I’m not sorry, you are adorable when you ramble. You do it so well.” 

“Now you are being mean.” Lexa pouts. Her bottom lip pushing out mimicking a puppy dog. 

“Awe, adorable.” Clarke leans over and sucks Lexa’s bottom lip into her mouth eliciting a moan from the brunette. 

“Don’t go out with Finn tomorrow.” Lexa separates from the kiss and keeps their foreheads touching, breathing in Clarke. “I don’t care if they find out about us. They will find out eventually, I don’t want to hide you, us. Let me take you out on a real date. One where it doesn't matter who sees us. I want to walk through your front door and pick you up, and give you a kiss goodnight.” A small tear falls from Lexa’s eye dripping down onto Clarks cheek. Clarke kisses the tears’ trail all the way to the eye that it came from. Slowly she moves to Lexa’s ear and whispers, “Yes please. I don’t want to wait either. But we have to do it right. I think I should tell Bell and O separately from the group.” 

“Thank you. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you. But…these last few days not being able to see, take you shopping, sitting with you at Grounders…it’s been eating at me.” Lexa continues to stare into blue eyes looking for confirmation that her confession has not scared her off. 

“Lex, your not and all those and more I would love to be able to do with you and my friends.” 

Lexa chuckles, “I don’t see that ever happening at least not without someone bleeding.” Watching the small fade from her girlfriends face, “But maybe one day. Crazier things have happened.” 

“Oh yeah. Like what?” 

Like me, falling in love with you in the short time I have known you. Lexa thinks to herself but forgoes saying instead she opts for avoiding the question. “You are going to be late.” Clarke looks at the screen on the dash and sees that it is 2:05. 

“Correction, I am already late. Call me.” 

“Same time.” 

Clarke kisses Lexa one last time before exiting the car and jogging over the main office. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Just as Clarke enters the office she spots her mother sitting in the chairs looking annoyed. Clarke attempts at entering quietly but the door behind her slams shut and her mother turns her head. “Clarke, you’re late.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, but its only a few minutes past 2. I lost track of time.” Clarke takes the seat next to her mom. 

“I still had to take extra time away from the hospital to be here. Let’s get your schedule and finish registering you.” Abby gets up and puts her purse over her shoulder, and leads them over to a woman behind a desk. 

“Hello, my daughter Clarke Griffin starts on Monday and she needs to get her schedule and I am here to sign her forms.” 

“Yes, please come with me and I will take care of you both.” The woman leads them to an office off to the side of the room. They each take a seat in front of the desk while the lady returns with a schedule. Clarke reviews it while her mother discuss the school’s policies and goes over what is expected from each parent. 

AP english   
Calculus   
Physical Education (PE)   
Lunch   
Art   
History 

“Clarke do you understand the rules? Clarke?” Abby nudges her daughter with her shoulder to get her attention. 

“Yes mom. Yes ma’am I understand. Thank you.” Clarke politely smiles at the admissions lady. 

“Well Clarke, you have your schedule, your locker information, your counselors name and a map of the school. Do you have any questions?” 

“No ma’am.” Clarke answers.

“Well if you do, don’t hesitate to talk to your counselor or our door is always open.” 

They leave shaking hands thanking each one again. 

“Do you need me to drop you off at the house?” Abby asks her daughter while walking to her car. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, if not I can call Le…a friend to pick me up.” Clarke almost says Lexa, thankfully her mother did not catch the near slip up. 

“A friend? Clarke is there something you want to tell me?” Abby inquires. 

“Yes mom, I’m doing what you asked me to do. Making friends.” Clarke answers with a little too much attitude for Abby’s liking. 

“Reduce the attitude.” 

The ride home is quiet, no radio just silence. As they pull into the driveway, Abby turns to face her daughter, “I appreciate how well you are handling this situation. And I have been talking to Marcus about getting you a car. You have demonstrated to me and him your maturity. What do you think?”    
“What? A car? Mom thank you.” Clarke hugs her mother. “I’m sorry for this afternoon being late.”   
 “I know sweetheart and I think having your own car will help. You won’t be dependent on others.” Abby smiles into the hug. 

“Thank you.” 

“Marcus and I have already picked one out and will have it delivered to the house Monday.” 

“That’s perfect. I can’t wait to show O and Bell. I will have thank Marcus too.” 

That evening Clarke and O stayed up in her bedroom talking about Gina, Bell’s new girlfriend, school on Monday, and Clarke’s “date” with Finn tomorrow. O was trying to suggest that she wear something sexy, when she just wanted to wear something casual. Clarke tried her best to downplay the whole date as a hangout, explaining that the whole gang would be with them at the movie, but then O would bring up the romantic dinner they would be having just the two of them. After talking for hours, they settled watching a movie and laying in bed. Losing track of time, Clarke’s phone begins to ring. 

RING RING RING

Shit. “One sec, O” Clarke grabs her phone and takes it out into the hallway. 

“Hey sexy.” Clarke whispers just beside her door. 

“Hey beautiful. How was registration? Did you get your schedule?” Lexa can hear that Clarke is whispering and is a little confused. “Is everything okay?” 

“I did. I got all the classes I wanted, but I have AP english first thing in the morning. That is going to be a little rough but other than that and PE I think its a good schedule. What about you? When do you get your schedule?” 

“Clarke, why are you whispering? Seriously, is this a bad time. I can call you tomorrow?” Lexa doesn’t sound mad, more concerned. 

“Sorry, O and I are watching a movie in my room and I wanted to talk to you, so I took the phone out in the hallway.” 

“That’s not obvious. Are you going to tell her tonight?” 

“No, I want to tell them both at the same time. She just wanted to hangout while Bell is out with his girlfriend.” Clarke feels bad that she can’t be laying in her bed with her girlfriend watching a movie.  
Lexa senses the sadness from Clarke, “You know if your worried about PE, you can always ask your athletically gifted girlfriend for some pointers.” Clarke smiles at the brunette’s attempt and success at making her smile. 

“Yeah, you offering to tutor me babe.” Clarke teases back. 

“If you think you can handle my methods.” 

“I don’t know if I should be scared or turned on. Who will be my tutor Lex or…” 

Just as Clarke was about to finish her sentence, O opens her bedroom door, “Clarke are you coming back in? Who are you talking too at almost midnight?” 

“Shit” Lexa says on the other end of the phone. 

“Sorry O, its my friend Wells. He was calling me to catch up and he just got off work. We are almost done, I will be right in.” 

“Cool, you are missing the best part and I won’t rewind it for you.” O smiles and shuts the door. 

“Sorry about that.” Clarke apologizes. 

“It’s okay. Go, I will text you tomorrow.” 

“You haven’t answered my question about your schedule.” 

“I got it a couple days ago, but I needed to have changes made to it.” 

“Yeah, did you get it taken care of.” 

“I did. I have study hall in the morning, and then History, Economics, and AP English.” 

“How do you only have 3 classes?” 

“Long story short, my first 2 years of school I took extra classes. My parents were insistent on me having a light senior year so I can focus on applying to colleges and not being too overwhelmed.” 

“That is actually really smart.” 

“I know.” Even though Clarke can’t see her, Lexa has a smug smile on her face. 

“And back to being cocky. Goodnight Lex.” 

“Sweet Dreams Clarke.” 

They hang up the phone, Clarke heads back into her room to continue watching the movie and Lexa gets ready for bed. Tomorrow is Friday, today is Friday, tonight is Clarke’s date with Finn. Lexa can’t sleep, that’s all her mind is thinking about. ——————————————————————————————————————————

Friday morning is like every other morning. Clarke wakes up, has a coffee, texts Lexa good morning, showers and works a couple hours on drawing or painting. However, instead of drawing she has O in her room picking up outfit after outfit for tonight. 

“O. I am just wearing jeans and that black t-shirt. Simple, comfortable, and easy.” Clarke explains relaxing on her bed. 

“Jeans and a t-shirt!! Clarke you can’t be that casual on your first date. Here wear these skinny jeans and since you really want to be comfortable wear this shirt.” Octavia tosses Clarke her sweater that has slits in the shoulders and hangs low. Typically Clarke would wear something like this on a date, especially if it was with Lexa. She knew her shoulders and back looked amazing in this shirt. With her hair down and light make-up to help make her eyes pop would be perfect. 

As if Octavia was reading her mind, she was behind Clarke playing with her hair, explaining how sexy she would look if her hair was down. All this attention was making Clarke uncomfortable and she was not looking forward to do this but she had to play her part. It was her decision to agree to this. 

She had agreed to meet Finn at the movies with her friends and then afterwards have dinner. She agreed to sit next to him at the theatre, but would not hold hands, in fact there was to be no touching. He reluctantly agreed to that stipulation. After dinner, he did insist that he drive her home. She accepted. 

Everything went as plan with the movie. There were a few times where Finn tried to initiate holding hands, but Clarke subtly slide her hand away. She saw O watching her with a big silly grin, wiggling her eyebrows at her. Clarke just rolled her eyes and continued watching the movie. In front of the group Finn was a gentleman. Dinner was a completely different story. Clarke was surprised to see that Finn had reservations at The Mountain, an expensive restaurant. He did not seem bothered by the prices on the menu unlike Clarke who found this more uncomfortable because he actually knew this wasn’t a real date, why would he want to spend this much money. She was confused. 

“Finn, this place is too expensive for you.” It was a statement not a question.

“Relax princess. I can afford this. Just because I’m not as rich as your girlfriend, doesn’t mean I can’t afford to take you out to the best places.” Finn smiles. He begins to move his chair closer to Clarke and “accidentally” brushes his hand on her thigh. “Sorry” he apologizes without the hint of sincerity. He tries and talks about Lexa, but Clarke refuses to talk about her. Becoming more annoyed, he begins to talk about soccer. She learned that Finn plays on the same with Bellamy and that this year they plan on winning “the whole thing”, whatever that means. He apparently is a goalkeeper and according to him is the best. She explains to him that she is unfamiliar with the sport. He advises that she will have to come to their games. She assures him she will to watch Bell and O. Leaving his name out was not missed by Finn. Once dinner is done, they walk to his car. He at least opens the passenger door for her, but in attempting to place his hand on her lower back, he grabs her ass. “What the fuck?” Clarke shoves his hand.   
“What! I’m trying to help you in.” Finn again plays innocent, clearly happy with himself for the unintentional grope he managed to get. “Don’t touch me again. That was part of our deal.” Clarke gets in the car without any further assistance. She turns the radio on and turns the volume up so that they can’t have any other form of conversation. 

Once he pulls in front of her house, she notices no other cars in the driveway. Great an empty house. She thinks to herself. He turns off the engine, turning off the radio. “What are you doing?” Clarke asks. 

“Walking you to your door?” Finn states matter of factly. 

“No. No you’re not. We agreed you would drive me home. Thank you for driving me home.” She emphasizes the word drive and begins to get out of the car. He quickly is out of the car.

“C’mon Clarke. I’m not a bad guy here. Let me show you how much of a good guy I am.” The innuendo behind his words was not lost on her and she quickly turns around ready to slap him. But he is stronger and faster than her. Before she realizes he is trying to kiss her and for a second his lips meet their goal. She is able to push him off and before she realizes it, she is being pulled further back from him. 

“You touch her again without her consent and I will break your jaw.” Lexa says through her teeth. Hands clenched at her side ready to throw a punch. 

Finn begins to slowly back away towards his car and drive away. Lexa waits till the car is out of sight before turning around and facing Clarke. Her eyes rake over her body making sure there are no bruises, marks, any signs of hurt. Clarke sees the worry, “I’m fine Lexa. He didn’t do more than…that.” Clarke motions with her hand. 

“I should’ve punched him. He has no respect. Someone should teach him.” Lexa is still fuming. 

“Thank you. But don’t go. I just want to forget about this night. I didn’t see your car. How did you get here? Why are you here?” Clarke ask moving them closer to the porch, to the front door so Clarke can see her girlfriend a little clearer. 

“I drove my bike. A little easier to hide. And I don’t know. I didn’t want him to get to do what I can’t do…yet. And I’m rambling again.” Lexa sighs and turns around. Someone grabbing her wrist prevents her from taking another step. “Come inside. Nobody’s home. I hate a quiet house.” Clarke gestures to her and begins to dig her keys out from her purse and opens the door. Lexa is mesmerized by Clarke. She doesn’t have time to take in the decor around her, only the blonde who is leading them up the stairs and into her bedroom. Clarke turns on the light. Lexa is wearing black jeans, with a simple white v-neck and a leather jacket. Her hair is up in a messy bun. Despite the simplicity of the outfit, she is still drop dead gorgeous and runway ready. 

“I’m just going to shower quickly and change out of these clothes. Make yourself comfortable. You can put a movie on. The remote is right there, some DVDs on the shelf or you can pick through Netflix, I’m not picky.” Clarke leaves back through the door. With Clarke gone, Lexa is able to take in the room. It was a pretty decent size room, as soon as you entered into the room you saw a desk with a few books on top and a chair. Across from the full size bed is a dresser with a TV hanging on the wall above it. The walk-in closet is to the left of the bed. Lexa begins by removing her jacket and laying it on the back of the chair. She sits on the edge of the bed and removes her shoes and socks. She thinks its too quiet, awkwardly quiet so she decides to put Netflix on the TV. Choosing something light hearted she puts on ORITB. Getting a little more comfortable she moves further up the bed, despite the bed being smaller then her own, it was quite comfortable. Clarke was back before the first episode ended and when she walked in the bedroom, she was in nothing but a towel. Her hair had ben toweled dried but was still damp and hanging loose over her shoulders. “Hey, good choice. One of my favorite series.” The blonde points to the screen. 

Lexa smiles trying her best not to stare, quickly moving her eyes back to the screen, “Um, thanks. Mine too.” She clears her throat and tries to get back to being comfortable though the throbbing and pulsing between her legs was making it impossible. Clarke smiles at the brunette whom seems the good kind of uncomfortable. She heads towards her closet and shuts the door, leaving a crack so to tease her girlfriend who risks her heart pumping out of her chest by glancing towards the closet and sees the bare back of her blonde who is not attempting any form of modesty by changing where she knows Lexa can see her. Lexa knows that if she keeps staring her heart will literally jump out of her chest by the sight of a naked Clarke, though she can’t keep her eyes from taking the form in front of her in. Her blonde is gorgeous. The paleness of her back with a hint of muscle on the back, there are some small freckles on her shoulders. Continuing down the small curve of her hips that dip just above her ass. Fuck Lexa eyes up. Her eyes don’t listen to her brain. All of sudden she hears Clarke laughing, “See something you like?” Clarke ask her voice a little lower than normal. She just finished pulling up a pair of running shorts and a tank top (no bra Lexa can clearly see). The blonde steps out of the closet, “Fuck, yes…I mean no. I didn’t see anything. Okay yes, I did but. Shit.” Lexa confesses and throws her head back onto the headboard. 

“Lex.” The brunette feels a dip in the bed and then a leg being thrown over her waist as a warm body is being lowered on top of her. “Lex.” Her eyes are closed and she is taking deep breathes attempting to slow her heart rate. She feels a hand on her chin drawing her head up. “Lex, open your eyes.” She opens her eyes and instead of the usual green meeting blue. It’s black meeting black. 

Seeing the desire from the other takes both girls breathe away. Lexa leans up and into the blonde connecting their lips. both pushing against the other getting as close as possible, the brunette gently slides her tongue over the blonde’s lower lip requesting entrance. The request is answered by a moan and the blonde’s mouth opening, deepening the kiss. As the brunette licks the roof of the others mouth, the blonde’s hands are on the back of the brunette’s neck, fingers raking her scalp and playing with the little hairs. Lexa’s hands are squeezing the blonde’s hips encouraging them to use her for the need of friction. 

Finally pulling away when oxygen becomes a requirement both are panting trying to suck in more oxygen. Lips are swollen and bruised. After a couple seconds, Clarke recaptures Lexa’s lips and this time there is no taking it slow. The blonde pulls the brunette’s hair eliciting a growl, which allows her to force her tongue inside. Swirling against Lexa’s tongue, Clarke slowly pulls out and sucks on the brunette’s bottom lip, letting it go and moving to her neck, right on the pulse point. 

“Clarke.” Lexa attempts but it comes across as a moan. “Clarke, you need to tell me if you want to stop.” Lexa attempts again but with a little more force behind her words, but she knows that it still sounded weak. Clarke presses her lips harder into the brunette’s neck, smiling as she knows she is leaving her mark. Pulling away once she knows that the mark will last strong for a week, looks the other in the eyes, takes a deep breathe and plays with the hem on the brunette’s white t-shirt. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly slides her hands under the shirt, running her dull fingernails up and down on Lexa abs, feeling the muscle tighten as the fingers roll over each and every muscle. Clarke smiles to herself as she counts the muscles, 6. Six well defined abs. Feeling them flex under her hands has her dripping, she cannot help the noises of satisfaction coming from her mouth. Biting her lower lip she grabs the hem and looks to Lexa for permission. She notices the brunette taking a sizable gulp and slowly nods. 

Releasing her grasp from the blonde’s hips, well ass she raises her arms to help the removal of her shirt. Now, Clarke has seen her in a bathing suit top, in her sports bra, but as soon as Clarke removed the shirt over her head, hair failing down, any blue that was in her eyes was replaced with black orbs. Clarke leans back in and starts back up on the already sensitive mark, placing gentle kisses, pressing her chest fully onto the other. 

Feeling near skin on skin contact, Lexa has to do everything in her willpower not to ravish her girlfriend. Although the sucking on her neck and now her ear she was getting dangerously close to the edge. “Clarke I need to hear you say it’s okay.” 

Giving one last bite on the ear, the blonde breathes into the same ear, “I don’t want to stop. It’s okay.” The hot breathe with the raspy breathy whisper from Clarke was all the brunette needed to take back control. She doesn’t ask any more for permission, instead takes the bottom of Clarke’s tank top and pulls it over the blonde’s head, freeing the most beautiful sight Lexa has ever seen. No bra. Lexa smirks, before flipping the blonde onto her back and taking the left nipple into her mouth while her right hand teases the other; pulling, pinching, rolling the nipple in between her fingers. Clarke should not have been surprised by the quickness of Lexa, she knew Lexa was holding back waiting for approval to take this to the next level. There was no turning back now, they both were past the point of no return. 

After several satisfying minutes Lexa switches her attention to the other nipple. The new sensation to the already sensitive spot, Clarke arches her back bringing the girl in between her closer. With Lexa grinding into her, she notices how much more dressed the other was. She moves her hands from the back of the brunette towards her front, again feeling the tightening of her abs under her hands and reaching the top of her jeans. Trying to focus on the button while her girlfriend is sucking on her breast is next to impossible. Fumbling twice, Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh, which causes Lexa to laugh. Popping the nipple out of her mouth, she kneels back onto her heels and takes Clarke’s wrist that were on her jeans and places them above her head, while leaning in she whispers her face inches from Clarke’s, “Let me.” Slowly she releases her hold on the wrist and kisses her passionately as her hands undo her own jeans and she slides the zipper down. Needing to separate to remove her jeans, she steadily rises pulling away. With the sudden loss of body warmth, Clarke whimpers reaching out for her to return. Lexa just rises off the bed, shakes her head at the cuteness of the hopeless blonde on the bed and smirks as she pulls her jeans all the way down and stepping out of them and removing her sports bra. Standing there in her Calvin Klein's boy shorts, she crawls back over the blonde’s body, holding herself up as not to be putting all her body weight on her girlfriend. One of her hands by Clarke’s face the other by her hips.

“See.” her right hand (the one by the blonde’s hip) begins to make its way across the other’s abdomen, playing with the top of her shorts. 

“Something.” Sliding under the waistband all Clarke can do is bite her lower lip and taking staggered breathes as Lexa’s hand goes closer to her center. No underwear. Lexa smiles to herself. 

“You.” Her hand fully under the shorts, going around the blondes center, scratching her inner thigh so close, she can feel drippings on the blonde’s thigh. 

“Like?” Finally using two fingers she traces the blonde’s wet folds from bottom to top, reaching the clit, she gently rubs it forcing the blonde to arch her back and thrust her hips looking for more contact. “Damn Clarke. You're so wet.” Lexa twirls her finger teasing the entrance, her face next to the blonde’s ear taking the delicious scent of Clarke’s shampoo. 

“Please Lex. I need more.” Clarke begs. Moving her hips forward trying to get the brunette’s fingers to go deeper. Instead she feels the fingers begin to disappear. Desperate she grabs the wrist to prevent them from leaving where she needs them. 

“Your shorts need to come off baby.” Lexa whispers sweetly and kisses her check, before attempting to remove her hand. 

“I’ll take them off. Your hand stays put.” Clarke states with the most serious face Lexa has ever seen. 

Lexa resumes her position of her fingers between the wet folds and smiles, “Yes ma’am.” 

Clarke very clumsily removes her shorts, but has a self of accomplishment as Lexa’s fingers remain teasing her entrance and what should be green eyes (now black) staring at her with admiration. “You are so beautiful Clarke. I’ve never felt this way for anyone before you. You have bewitched my mind and soul. You are all I can think about.” Lexa slowly enters her two fingers into Clarke; one knuckle, two knuckle, all the way in. 

“Oh God! Lex.” Clarke screams feeling the stretch of her pussy. 

Lexa’s thrust start off slow and then gradually build faster and deeper. “More. Please.” Clarke begs, meeting each thrust of Lexa’s with one of her own, a thin layer of sweat developing on both girls. While Lexa thrust back she adds a third finger, using her palm to hit her clit with every push. Clarke's hands gripping in the inside of Lexa’s underwear squeezing her ass to encourage her more she knows she is leaving marks all over the brunette’s back and rear. Is there anywhere on Lexa that isn't a muscle. 

Her fingers are beginning to be swallowed by the Clarke’s inner walls, she knows she’s close and begins to curl her fingers to hit that spot just behind her wall. The brunette lifts her head not wanting to miss watching her girlfriend climax, she pushes a little harder and faster making she to use her thumb to rub the clit. Only a couple thrusts were needed hear Clarke yell Lexa’s name over like a chant or a prayer. Slowing down her ministrations to coax the blonde down and make sure she recovered completely she gingerly removes her fingers, letting the fluid drip further down onto the bed. Noticing her dripping fingers, Lexa subconsciously brings them to her lips to make sure she tastes everything. “HMMMMM. Much better than I’ve imagined.” She moves off the blonde and lays on her side, propped up by elbows. 

Clarke watching her girlfriend clean her fingers clean stares hungrily at the brunette and captures the others lips tasting herself on someone else’s lips is turning herself on and she can feel the warmth growing again. Not wanting to be selfish she tugs Lexa back towards her and uses the momentum to spin the brunette onto her back. Not like Lexa is complaining of having a naked Clarke above her. 

“These need to come off.” Clarke states as she snaps the waistband of Lexa’s boy shorts. 

“So take them off.” Lexa smiles initiating the challenge. 

Clarke kisses Lexa with some ferocity that their two bodies almost seem like one. Lexa is seeking friction attempting anything to get some type of relief. Feeling the lack of restraint from the brunette Clarke knows that she wants to tease her just a little bit more and therefore begins her deathly slow decent her girlfriends body. Kissing every exposed skin, savoring the taste of sweat from their previous activity, recording in her memory the noises Lexa makes as she sucks each nipple into her mouth. Her breast where no where the near the size of Clarke’s but what they lacked in size they made up for with perkiness. Once both nipples were standing at attention, Clarke’s tongue glides down the center of chest, occasionally giving feather kisses and light nips on her ribs and toned stomach. Encircling her belly button with her tongue, Lexa is thrusting harder against any part of Clarke she can reach, begging, her actions are erratic as she loses control. Exactly what Clarke wanted. 

Using both hands she grips each side of the underwear and slides them off, Lexa giving assistance as they reach her ankles she kicks them off somewhere in the room, to be found at a later time. Clarke wanted to savor this moment, keep the image etched into her mind as under her was goddess in all her glory, with no barriers, no clothes, and no walls. both girls revealing their full self to other.

Taking a deep breathe, “You are perfect. Absolute perfection.” Clarke says as she kisses down the brunettes abs, taking in the scent of her arousal. 

“Clarke.” Lexa moans, begging for more.

The blonde spreads Lexa wider giving her a full view of her pussy that is glistening. Licking her lips she dives in not wanting to waste another second without quenching her thirst and the only cure is 100% pure Lexa. The sudden attack on her has the brunette screaming, “Fuck!” and then panting as Clarke picks up her pace and drinks everything that Lexa has to offer. 

It doesn’t take long for Lexa to build her orgasm as she was already on the cusp after pleasuring Clarke. Trying not to buck her hips into the blondes face she opts to keep one hand on the bed and the other on the blondes’ hair encouraging her go deeper and continue her actions. She uses her tongue to suck and flick the clit out under its hood. Hearing the whimpers from the brunette, she knows she needs more to completely become undone. Clarke places her hand on the toned stomach forcing the girl under to stay put, using her thumb to rub the clit, while her tongue moves to her entrance. FUCKKKKKKKK. Clarke. Don’t stop. I’m gonna cum, please don’t stop.” Thrusting in and out, with the rubbing of the clit sends Lexa screaming her release. Normally, Lexa was quiet in bed maybe a name and a curse word would escape her lips, but Clarke’s skill has brought the screamer out in Lexa. “God, Fuck. Clarke.” Lexa says in between breathes. Sweat dripping down her neck and stomach. She is licking her lips, trying to moistening them and get her heart rate back down to normal. 

“Mhhhh God Lex. You taste…” Clarke licks her lips which still have the brunettes juices on her, “So good. I could drink you everyday.” Clarke moves upward kissing the brunette giving her a small sample. 

Lexa smiles into the kiss, tasting herself on her lovers lips. She enjoys tasting herself this way. “I would love for nothing more than for that happen.” Lexa smiles kissing Clarke’s nose as Clarke moves off her and onto the side, not bothering with any sheets. 

Closing her eyes, only for a second she tells herself, the days wear and tear on her body and mind finally catch up with her. She feels Lexa lean closer to her, and pulls the sheet over her body, “Sleep baby. I will see you tomorrow, well later today.” She whispers into her ear and kisses cheek. 

“Don’t go, stay the night?” Clarke grabs Lexa’s waist before she can move further away. 

“Clarke. It kills me to leave. Especially after…everything.” Lexa drops her head, feeling horrible for disappointing her girlfriend. “I have a game in the afternoon and what about your family. What if they see me in the morning.” Lexa leans on the headboard, using the sheets to cover her and continuing to look down instead of at her girlfriend. 

“Lex. Marcus is gone till Sunday night. Mom is at the hospital till probably early morning and she will sleep in. Bell is with Gina and O is I think at Raven’s. I bet they don’t get home till tomorrow afternoon or they text met to meet up and grab lunch somewhere.” Clarke sits up next her brunette. “But I won’t be able to go because I have to watch you kick butt on the pitch.” Clarke playfully nudges her shoulder. 

Lexa laughs, a smiling slowly encroaching her face, “I’m only going to play like 30 minutes, maybe the whole first half but thats it. This game is warmup to get some of the ‘rust’ out. Our coach does this every year. I am sure you gave me a better workout than I will get tomorrow.” 

“Thank you.” Clarke smirks. “Will you stay? I’ll understand if your not comfortable, but I can give you some clothes or something and I will feed you in the morning, make sure you get there with plenty of time to do whatever you need to do. Or if you need to go home first and change. And now I’m rambling.” Clarke laughs at herself. 

Lexa leans into her, cups her face “I’ll stay.” She kisses her lips. Just as Clarke tries to deepen the kiss, Lexa pulls away. “I have to be at the field by 11. The scrimmage starts at 1.” Clarke gets out of bed and looks through her pants pocket and pulls out her phone, sets an alarm for 8. “Is 8 okay to wake up?” She asks. Lexa is not so subtly staring at her naked body, “Lexa. my eyes are up here.” She throws a shirt at the girl. “Yes and they are beautiful as is everything about you.” 

“Smooth Commander. Real smooth. Where is your phone? You can set an alarm too.”  
——————————————————————————————————————————

“Okay Raven seriously we have been googling the commander all night. And don’t even take that dirty I am too tired to smack you.” Octavia sighs at the computer on the desk in Raven’s room. Raven is sitting on her bed trying to locate any information on her iPad, with the same luck. 

“I know, it seems she is even more private than we thought. There is no mention of any relationship or pictures of her with anyone. I mean I found this picture with her and Halsey, but I think its photoshopped.” Raven grunts as she tosses her phone away in frustration. 

“You would think that if she was in a relationship she would have at least a photo, a name or something.” Octavia continues to tap on the computer. “Wait. I think…yes. They have a scrimmage tomorrow afternoon against the local university at home. We can kill two birds with one stone. Scout them and I bet her girlfriend is there.” A smile crosses Octavia’s face at her idea. 

“I like it, but won’t we get noticed?” Raven throws a wrench into her plan. 

“Maybe, we can wear some discrete clothing and maybe you know where some wigs. Don’t you still have those blonde wigs from last years halloween?” 

“Octavia, don’t let this go to your head, but you are not just a pretty face. You are a genius!” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning, Clarke feels extra warm. At first she is confused, because normally she runs a little cooler, then it hits her that an arm is protectively wrapped around her waist, there is heavy breathing on the back of her neck and the rise and fall of chest on her back. She gently wiggles back into Lexa, reveling in the squeeze and tug she gets back from the brunette who apparently also wants her closer. Clarke can’t keep the smile off her face, yup there is no way she is going back to sleep. Giving her girlfriend another minute of sleep, Clarke turns around careful not wake up the girl next to her who also has a smile on her sleeping face. Now that they are laying face to face, with Lexa sleeping those green eyes are safely behind eyelids, Clarke is able to absorb all of Lexa without being distracted. Perfection she thinks to herself. 

Leaning in to give an innocent kiss on the cheek, she lingers there a second too long as she feels the brunette stir awake and the blonde quickly tries to roll away but the arm that is wrapped around her is pulling her on top of the other. “I didn’t hear the alarm go off.” Lexa states more asleep than awake and the sound melts Clarke’s heart. 

‘Go back to sleep. You still have a little bit more time before you have to get up.” Clarke kiss the tip of the brunette’s nose. Again attempting to move away she is pulled closer to her girlfriend. 

“I’d rather be doing something else.” Green eyes slowly opening adjusting to the light shining through the pulled curtains. She leans up kisses the blonde’s lips, smiling as Clarke softens into her and she can feel almost here entire blonde’s bodyweight. It is not uncomfortable, but rather the opposite. The warmth and pressure is a welcome feeling. Clarke shifts just a little so that her thigh is pressing against Lexa’s pussy. and vice versa. “God Lexa. How are you this wet? What were you dreaming about?” The question was asked as she grinds, giving some need friction to both herself and her girlfriend. 

Lexa leans up and stares into blue eyes, “You.” She re-captures the other mouth and begins to kiss her. Clarke moans as the thigh under her presses more force into her and she snaps her back in pleasure. 

“HMM Lex. Yes. Please don’t stop.” 

Not able to kiss the lips she wants, she settles on the neck, collarbone and chest causing Clarke to moan. “Never” she responds causing her words to vibrate against the skin. 

“I’m so close. Lex.” Clarke continues to move frantically. 

“Clarke! I’m home.” Both girls stop their movements and freeze as footsteps come closer to the her door. “Clarke. Sweetheart are you awake yet?” Knock knock knock. Abby knocks on Clarke’s bedroom door. She is thankful for her mother’s respect to her privacy as she doesn’t allow locks on her door. 

“Ye.. Yeah mom. I just got up.” Clarke yells back, though not moving from her position. Both girls afraid of making a noise. Clarke doesn’t even think Lexa is breathing. 

“Do you need me to make you breakfast or are you okay if I lay down for a little bit?” Abby speaks still directly behind the door. 

“I’m fine mom.” Clarke yells trying to sound normal. Both girls relax a little bit as they hear the foot steps disappear down the hallway and her mom and Marcus’ bedroom door close. 

“That was close.” Lexa says as she begins to pull her thigh down. 

“You have no idea. I’m happy she didn’t try and come in.” Clarke scoots off the brunette no longer turned on given the close call. 

“You did lock the door, right?” Lexa sits up fully resting on the headboard, using the sheet to cover herself a little nervous at the answer to her question. 

“Yeah, if I had a lock. But my mom doesn’t want me to have a lock on my bedroom.” Clarke gets up out of bed and stretches her arms over her head trying to get rid of some of the soreness fro the nights activities.

The realization of how close they were to have been walked in on by Clarke’s mom terrified the brunette. She quickly gets out of bed and grabs her clothes and begins to get dressed. Clarke can see the concern on her face, she quickly grabs the brunette’s forearm to stop her from panicking. 

“Clarke, you really should get dressed. Just in case.” Clarke realizes that she is still naked and steps away to get some clothes. Lexa slides her jeans on as she has given up looking for her underwear and puts her sports bra back on. She goes back to her search for her shirt. “Clarke have you seen my shirt? I thought it was tossed over here.” Lexa continues to search lifting discarded clothes and sheets from the ground. 

“Yeah, I think its over here.” Clarke starts walking towards Lexa seductively. 

“Where?” Lexa looks up confused. Her mouth drops when she notices that her favorite white Lacoste t-shirt is being adorned by her girlfriend. The blonde’s hardened nipples peaking put of the thin layer fabric bringing the attention of green eyes. Clarke laughs as she sees her staring at body. In the past she would feel uncomfortable but with Lexa, she sees and feels the desire which only increases her confidence. Just as Clarke reconnects their bodies, her phones alarm goes signaling its time to enter the real world, she sighs and the smirk that was on her face dissipates. Lexa strides over to the nightstand and snoozes the phone setting it for a later time. “Thank goodness those things have snooze buttons.” Lexa is right back in front of the blonde pulling her into a heated kiss, grabbing at her bare thighs and lifting her up. The blonde instinctively wrapping her legs around her stomach. Lexa walks her over towards the door and slams her against causing a louder than she wanted thud. They both pause making sure that it didn’t wake Abby up, assuming she was the only other person in the house. After a second of no noise, Lexa presses harder against the blondes body and kissing and nipping on her neck. With the assistance of the wall Lexa is able to use one of her hands and slide it under her shirt that the blonde is wearing and squeezing a breast. 

“Lex.” Clarke whines. 

“Can you be quiet Clarke?” Lexa asks in her ear. 

“I think so. God I hope so.” Clarke pants. Arms wrapped around the brunettes’ shoulders, scratching at her bare skin, probably leaving more marks. 

“You need to try. This will be quick and a little rough. Stop me if I hurt you.” After Lexa is done she sucks Clarke’s earlobe into her mouth. 

With the instructions, Clarke presses her lips together nodding her head. 

Lexa’s face is now centimeters in front of her. She lowers the blonde down so she is now standing against the wall and drops to her knees, lifting one leg over her shoulder. She dives right in not waiting or giving the blonde any notice. One second she was staring into green eyes, the next she was staring at them as she was being eaten out. The blonde almost screams at the initial reaction, but quickly and painfully closes her mouth and bites her tongue. 

Lexa was being honest, she was rough, after only a few moments using only her tongue she inserts one finger and vigorously pumps into the blonde, in perfect rhythm with her mouth on her clit. Thinking this will be one and done, Clarke is surprised that after her first orgasm, Lexa stands up smiling as Clarke’s cum in dripping down her chin, she adds not just one but two more fingers and pounds into the blonde, causing her to stumble into the wall harder. And this time Clarke could not contain the scream, “FUCK!” 

“Quiet Clarke, remember no locks.” Lexa whispers looking down beside them at the door knob. 

Nodding again, Clarke bites even harder on her tongue causing a taste of copper to seep into her mouth. Keeping a steady pace with her hand Lexa begins to curl her fingers making sure to hit that spot every other thrust.

“Lex, oh god. Fuck. Lex. Lex. Please I’m.” Clarke starts off quiet, but as her 2nd orgasm builds she begins to get louder. Realizing that Clarke will need some help staying quiet, Lexa kisses her hard, swallowing as much of the blonde’s noises as possible. Once Clarke has come down from the final aftershocks, Lexa slowly lets her finger slide out of Clarke. 

Still leaning on one another catching their breathes, Clarke’s phone goes off signaling that their snooze time was over. “Shit.” Lexa sighs into the neck of Clarke. 

“Its almost 9. I really have to go especially if I’m going to stop by my house before I head to campus. I’m sorry.” 

Clarke grabs Lexa’s chin and raises her face to meet her eyes. “Why? For the mind blowing sex? Giving me your shirt?” Clarke smiles. “I will see you in a couple hours at and after the game.” 

“True. It’s just…After last night…and this morning. I’m not sure how I am not going to be thinking about you.” Lexa chuckles at herself.

“Hmm we share the same problem. I think the only thing we will have to do is do it again.” 

“Yes please.” Lexa shoots in for another kiss, but Clarke puts her hands on the others shoulder stopping her movement. Lexa pouts. 

“Lex. Your game.” 

“Oh you meant after.” 

“Dork. Do you want your shirt back?” Clarke makes like she is about to take it off. 

“You keep it. After seeing you in it. I don’t think I could envisage anyone else wearing that, myself included.” Lexa walks over to the chair and grabs her leather jacket and puts in, zipping it all the way. “Do you want me to go first to make sure the coast is clear?” 

Clarke laughs and grabs her girlfriends hand to drag her downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Breakfast with Clarke was perfect. She made pancakes and bacon. Lexa wasn't one for a heavy breakfast but Clarke looked so cute walking around the kitchen, refusing any help and only letting Lexa sit there drink her coffee. Occasionally Clarke would have to reassure the brunette that her mom was sound asleep and that they had plenty of time before anyone else came home. Though Clarke herself was only 70% sure of that information, she didn't want to worry her. When Lexa got home, she quickly ran up to her room and showered. As soon as she stepped into under the water, she felt the stings of scratches on her back. She wasn’t upset but she wasn’t pleased about the marks. Nor was she happy when she exited the shower and looked into the mirror and saw the biggest hickey on her neck. “Damnit Clarke.” She knows she doesn’t have time to cover it up and that her friends will give her shit and her coach will give her an earful for her unprofessional behavior and lecture her of her responsibilities as captain. She will apologize and take the teasing, knowing that she will have her revenge on the blonde and boy will it be sweet.

Clarke needed to kill time before the scrimmage and she really wanted to surprise for her girlfriend. It required her running to the art store and getting some additional paint that she definitely didn’t have. While there she picks up black and red paint and a couple more supplies. After collecting everything she needed she sneaks back into her room. As soon as she enters through the the front door, she realizes that her mom is still asleep, Octavia is not home yet and Bellamy is locked in his room (probably asleep too). She texts Octavia to make sure everything is okay. 

Text: 

Clarke: Hey O. Still at Ravens? 

Almost immediately she gets a response. 

Octavia: Yeah, Rae and I are working on a project, will you let Abby know that I will be home later for dinner. 

Clarke: Of course. 

Back in her room she begins work on her surprise. 

Pulling into her usual parking spot in front of the field, Lexa becomes excited. At first she thinks its because of the upcoming game, but she realizes that she won’t be playing that much, her excitement is for a certain blonde. Maybe she can convince her to let her take her out after the game, maybe to Grounders, one last party before school. She knows it would be dangerous given their situation and she knew Clarke would need time to be with her “family” if she was going to tell them. Lexa tries to shake her thoughts, she needs to focus on soccer. Not only were her legs a little tired from the nights activities, she knew her mind would have to be 100% focused to make sure she was the leader her team needed her to be. 

Upon entering the locker room she is thankful that Anya and her friends have not made in yet. That feeling lasted 30 seconds just as she was removing her shirt to change into her jersey. 

“Damn Commander. Rough night?” Echo yells as she walks into the locker room noticing the scratches on her back. 

Lexa turns around and Anya coughs on her water, nearly spitting it out at the sight of the hickey on Lexa’s neck. 

“Impressive. Tell blondie nice job. You two obviously had fun.” Anya pats her cousin on her back, causing Lexa to wince in pain as she made contact with the scratches. Lexa’s reaction causes the others to laugh. As soon as Lexa was dressed, Anya hands her some concealer to help reduce the visibility of the mark. Lexa just nods a thank you. Anya laughs while continuing to lace her cleats. 

Coach enters the locker room, reminding the girls that this is a scrimmage and they are there to work on the execution of their plays. Lexa hears her phone vibrate in her locker and she quickly glances down to see a text from Clarke letting her know that she is there. In that insistence, she no longer heard her coach’s voice as her mind drifted to Clarke and this morning. A sharp pain on her back brings her back to reality, Anya reminding her to get focused as the team heads out to the field for warm-ups. 

The stadium was filled to 90% capacity, really impressive given this was only a scrimmage. The starters for Polis would barley be playing and it was sure to be a blowout. Lexa and her team were finishing up with warm-ups with about 10 minutes left on the clock before the game was scheduled to start. She heads to her bench and grabs a quick drink of her water bottle, looking over notes with her coach, when she distinctly hears her name. Nothing new her name has been being chanted in the stadium since she started but this was from a more familiar voice. She turns her head and looks over her shoulder in the direction of said voice. Almost finding blue eyes immediately thanks to a ridiculously sign she is holding. 

#7 MY GIRLFRIEND SCORES MORE THAN YOU

Lexa can help the laugh that escapes her lips as she jogs over to her girlfriend. Clarke has #7 painted on her check with a heart on the other side. She has a beanie allowing her blonde hair to peak out under it. She is wearing Lexa’s white shirt and sunglasses. Lexa leans over the fence, thankful she made sure Clarke had a reserved spot, and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Knowing full well that they are in public she pulls back before it can get heated, “You look sexy as hell. God Clarke. I wish I could…” Instead of finishing her sentence she leans back into Clarke and gives her another kiss. “After the game, Commander. But only if you win and score. Don’t make a liar out of me and my sign.” Clarke shakes her sign, causing Lexa to laugh again and jumping back down to the field giving her a salute before turning back around. 

Raven and Octavia had successful entered the stadium without being recognized, which was easier than they thought given the crowd in attendance. The wigs and glasses they were wearing were unnecessary but they still remained on ‘just in case’ they said to one another. They were able to get seats near the middle of field only a few rows up. They had a clear view of the field. Once warm ups started, they noticed and took mental notes of Polis and what they were doing. When Lexa disappeared to the bench for water, neither girl thought twice until she ran over to the crowd. They watched as she jumped the small barricade and hopped up the fence holding herself up as she kisses and talks to a mysterious girl. The sign confirmed that was the unknown girlfriend. Taking a couple photos of the exchange on her phone, Octavia attempts to zoom in to help identify her, but due to the hat and glasses no luck. They resume their focus to the game and scouting their future opponent. 

Just as Lexa predicted the U of A was no match for the skilled Polis Prep athletes. They seemed to be very disciplined waiting for the exact opportune time to strike. And it didn’t take long for that moment to occur. The teams first goal came with in the first 10 minutes of play. Fox was able to send the ball over the defense line and into the waiting feet of Lexa who was one on one with a single defender. Flipping the ball over the defender’s head and stepping around them to securely catch it was a work of art, the craftsmanship to complete that move was beautiful in Clarke’s eye. Dribbling once, then again she shoots the ball just out of the reach of the goalkeepers fingers and hits the back of the net. Her team surrounds her and they all cheer and hug her. Lexa is not one for celebrating her scores, but with Clarke watching, she can’t help but send a wink over in her direction and saluting her. The second goal was only a few minutes after that on a corner kick. Anya was able to put a curve on the ball, that Clarke thought would be impossible. Everyone crowded in the box attempted to jump at it, but Lexa jumped the highest and made contact with the ball on the top of her head, swinging it towards the goal. The ball had hit the back of the net before the keeper knew what hit her. After the score, she again winked and saluted to Clarke who smiled and just held her sign higher and cheered louder. With a 2-0 lead, the coach calls for subs and Lexa was the first to be taken out of the game. Jogging over to her bench she throws on her long vest and takes a swig of her water, wiping off the little sweat she had accumulated. 

Raven and Octavia knew that Polis would win the game, but what surprised them was not of the Commander’s ability to score but her showboating. In the 3 years they played against her, she had never done anything after she scored. Maybe let her teammates congratulate her, but that was it. Their defense seems to have become a tighter a line, but Arcadia was still a better defensive team with Raven and Monroe on the back line. Octavia was a good striker, but the Commander had showed her up year after year. They knew that if they were to meet it would be a physical and emotional game that they would have to win. 

The second half went by quicker and was a little more competitive with the second/third string on the pitch. Even though Polis was playing against older and (should be) stronger individuals they flexed their muscle and used their speed and patience to win 3-0. Both teams lined up and thanked each other for a good game. Polis posed for pictures and then headed to the locker room. Except Lexa, she head towards Clarke. She told the security guard to let her down and without hesitating she was being escorted on the sideline. She jumped into Lexa’s arms smiling and laughing. Lexa was thankful that she was’t sweaty, though she knew that wouldn’t have stopped her girlfriend. 

“God Lex. You were amazing.” Clarke compliments as she peppers kisses the brunette’s jaw eliciting a laugh. 

“Thank you baby. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“You have no idea.” Clarke says with her raspy voice, sucking on Lexa’s earlobe. “I’m so turned no right now. If there weren’t people here I would grab your hand and show you how hot that was.” Lexa takes an intake of breathe as her girlfriend continues to torture her. 

“Clarrrke.” She picks the brunette up by the thighs. Clarke yelps, she loves it when her brunette shows her strength. With the blonde’s legs wrapped securely around her waist Lexa keeps her hands on the others ass, gently squeezing. “Imagine if I played the whole game.” Clarke can’t help but laugh as she knows by the grip on her butt how much Lexa is struggling like her. 

“I probably would’ve come.” Clarke continues in her raspy voice. 

“You are killing me. Absolutely killing me.” Lexa sighs into the neck of the blonde. 

“Lexa! Drop your girlfriend and get your ass back in the locker room.” Anya yells from a few yards away, causing both girls smiles to overdramatic frowns. “She will be back blondie! Lexa. c’mon.” 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She taps her girlfriend twice on her ass to signal to unwrap and dismount. Clarke begrudgingly applied. “Sooner.” The blonde demands. 

“Yes my…” Lexa stops herself and kisses Clarke on the check and runs towards the tunnel before Clarke can process what she almost said. 

Did she just almost. No. Yes. Clarke is speechless. Watching her girlfriend run away, not away but off as she digest what almost happened. Clarke needs a minute and sits down on the bench trying to get her breathe back, she waits patiently for her girlfriend to shower and change, decides to text Octavia and set up a time to talk to her. 

Text:

Clarke: Are you doing anything tonight? 

Octavia: The boys were talking about Grounders the other night. You interested? 

Clarke: I don’t O…?

Octavia: C’mon Clarkie. You’ve been so busy with painting. drawing. whatever you’ve been doing. School is about to start and then soccer, you’re artsy friends are stealing you away from me. :( 

Clarke: I know and I’m sorry. I was hoping we could have a chill night and just idk…talk. 

Octavia: Everything okay? 

Clarke: Yeah!! Just miss your ugly face. 

Octavia: My face isn’t ugly…your face is ugly 

They continue to text back and forth. Octavia and Raven are outside the stadium waiting to spot Lexa and her mysterious girlfriend. Raven is sitting in her jeep wrangler talking about soccer and what they will need to do to beat Polis. 

“I think they are weaker on the left side and susceptible to long passes.” Raven states, but realizes that O is still texting and not paying her attention. “O are you listening to me?!” Raven waves her hand in front of O’s face. 

“Sorry, yes I’m listening. Was talking to Clarke trying to get to ditch her lame nerd friends and hangout with us.” 

“Haha she is cool, just really into art. She showed me some of her stuff. It’s really good. So be nice O.” 

“Yes mom.” Both girls laugh and go back to their conversation about soccer. 

“I wish you were playing with us Rae. It’s not the same without you on the field.” 

“I sometimes wish too, but if I hadn’t gotten hurt I probably never would’ve found my passion for blowing shit up.” Raven laughs and Octavia rolls her eyes. 

“Just try not to blow my shit up again.” 

“That was one time and it was an accident. You asked to me help make your computer faster, how was I suppose to know it would combust. Not really my fault if you think about it.” 

“You’re ridiculous Rae.” 

“I think you mean a genius.” 

“Sure that too.” 

“How much longer do you want to wait? I bet the Commander is banging and we are just wasting our time.” Raven is growing impatient and fidgeting with her brace as it is uncomfortable for her to sit in her car for a long extended amount of time. 

“Gross Rae. I don’t want to think about the Commanders sex life.” Octavia makes a gagging gesture. 

“You’re just jealous because Lincoln refuses to give it to you.” Raven jokes. 

“I am definitely sexual frustrated and the boy is sexy as fuck.” Octavia groans. 

“But…he is a Grounder.” Raven taps her friends shoulder. 

“He doesn’t identify with them though. He is his own and I think that it is even more sexy.” 

“Let’s go, she is not coming and by the looks of it you will be if you keep thinking of Lincoln.” Raven begins to turn the engine. 

“Rae shut up! Am not.” Octavia yells. 

Just as Raven was about to pull out of her parking spot, she sees a bunch of the players exiting the building and heading toward their respected cars. Last of the group is Lexa with another body on her back, kissing her neck and whispering into her ear. Lexa is laughing and smiling, walking to her car not bothered by the blonde’s weight. 

“Hey Anya! Are you guys crashing at the house tonight?” Lexa yells, while squatting so Clarke can easily get down from her back. While distracted, Clarke pinches Lexa’s ass causing the brunette to jump a little shocked and turn to her girlfriend who is feigning innocence. 

“Why? Are you and Clarke going to be locked in your bedroom.” Fox counters back from the passenger side of Anya’s car, sticking her head out the window. 

“Maybe.” Clarke laughs and yells back towards the girls who are laughing. 

“No Commander, I think you are your girlfriend are safe.” Anya gets into the driver seat and drives out of the parking lot. 

Raven and O overhear the conversation and with the mention of Clarke both jaws drop and eye the mysterious woman who is still wearing a beanie and sunglasses. Though with the mention of her name, they see the body resemblance. Not wanting to believe it, Octavia quickly grabs her phone and calls Clarke. As her phone rings, she hears the other girls phone going off. 

“One second Lex.” Clarke reaches into her pocket and sees that O is calling her. She leans against her girlfriends car while Lexa wraps her arms around her waist snuggling into her neck. Clarke closes her eyes to try and calm down her breathing. “Hey O! What’s up?” 

“Clarke where are you?” Octavia cuts straight to the point, no joking in her voice as she watches her soon to be step sister lie to her. 

“Just hanging out with some friends.” Clarke feels the vibrations from Lexa’s chuckle at the word friend as she kisses the blonde’s neck and moves her thigh in between the blonde causing her to throw her head back. Clarke trying to keep her composure, “We might go check out some new art at a couple gallery’s.” Lexa’s free hand that is wrapped around girlfriend begins to wander up, what used to be her white shirt, grazing her fingers against the soft skin of the blondes stomach and creeping higher at a snails pace. 

“What friends? Do Raven and I know them?” Octavia is getting angry. 

Sensing the tone in O’s voice Clarke is confused. “Yeah you kinda do. I guess.” 

Not being able to take this any longer, Octavia jumps out of the car followed closely by Raven. “Kinda!!” Octavia yells as she jogs over to the couple. 

It took Clarke a second to process that the voice was not said through the phone but shouted across the parking lot. shit, fuck. Clarke is internally panicking. Lexa on the other hand closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pulling out of Clarke’s arm she looks into her girlfriend’s eyes and whispers, “Everything will be okay. I’m right here.” Clarke blinks and nods. The look of terror is quite evident in her eyes still being hidden by the glasses. “Lex.” Lexa grabs the others shaky hand, linking their fingers together. Turns around and faces the seething Octavia and Raven. 

“What the fuck Clarke?” Octavia spits looking at both Clarke, Lexa and then glances down to their hands. 

“O. I was going to tell you.” Clarke begins but is immediately cut off by Raven. 

“We don’t want to hear your lies…again.” Raven adds, clearly showing that she heard the conversation on the phone with O just a second ago. 

“If you ask her a question, give her a chance to answer it.” Lexa defends Clarke. Standing inches over the others. 

“Nice hickey Commander.” Raven says sarcastically and with as much venom as she can muster. 

Lexa begins to take an aggressive step forward at the lack of respect by using her nickname in a such a manner. “Lex, no please.” Clarke stops her girlfriend.   
“Yeah, Lex. Careful you don’t want to ruin your season this year by breaking the rules.” Raven continues taunting, causing Lexa to just bite her tongue and clench her jaw tight. Typically Raven and Octavia would be intimated by the action but they are both too pissed off and demand answers, consequences be damned. 

“Raven! Leave her alone. Direct it towards me. I lied.” Clarke glares at the other brunette. “O, I am sorry. But I was going to talk to you and Bell tonight, hence my text this morning.” Clarke removes her sunglasses and beanie so she is able to look them in the eyes. Tears wanting to fall, but the blonde refuses to cry…right now at least. 

“I can’t believe you. After everything I told you about her. What she did to Raven, me, everyone.” Octavia shakes her head in disgust. “You can stand there. Hold her hand, touch her. I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“O. She didn’t do anything. It was Costia who tackled you Rae, and she wasn’t the one who bribed the driver.” Clarke defends Lexa squeezing her hand to gain the needed strength. 

“But it was you that kicked me while I was down.” Lexa interjects. “You gave me a concussion and a scar.” Lexa looked at Octavia as she spoke letting her know that she too was just as guilty. 

“Seriously! A concussion. I’m in a brace because of your girlfriend.” Ravens screams pointing at her brace. 

“Ex-girlfriend! and it was a legal hit. I watched it on tape over and over. She hit the ball first.” 

“The ball!” Raven exclaims and then suddenly jolts forward trying to strike the brunette but due to her brace and Lexa’s quick reflex, she is able to duck away and move herself along with Clarke out of the way. Octavia is grabbing Raven holding her back to the best of her ability. 

“Rae calm down you can’t touch her. Our season will be forfeited.” Octavia states coldly, wishing the words weren’t true. 

“O can we talk about this at home. Just you and me? Please were family.” Clarke begs just a few feet further back. 

“No. No were not.” Octavia turns around towards Raven’s car with Raven in her grasp. 

With those words Clarke breaks down. The last two years since her mom has been seeing Marcus she thought she had finally had a brother and sister that she had always wanted. She honestly thought she had developed a sibling bond with them. Collapsing in Lexa’s arm she cries. Tears spilling onto Lexa’s shoulder, she picks Clarke up, head still cradled in the crook of her neck and carefully puts her into the passenger seat. 

Never more sure Lexa takes Clarke to her house. As soon as she pulls up, she carries the blonde up the stairs to her bedroom. Once on the bed, Lexa slips out and tells Titus that she is not to be disturbed, but to have him bring up something to eat for them as it almost 6 and she knows that they both need to eat. 

Titus does as instructed and brings up dinner after 30 minutes. Letting Clark sleep for as long as she could she gently strokes her cheek, waking her up. Clarke slowly opens her eyes, which were still red from crying. “Please tell me it was a dream?” Clarke asks blinking a few more times. 

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I want too.” Lexa hangs her head hating herself for putting Clarke in this position and her pain. 

Sitting up, she looks around at the room and down at the bed that she is on. The room is about 3 times her room size. The bed is obviously a king size with the most comfortable mattress in the word with white sheets and a black fur comforter that Lexa moved on top of Clarke to keep her warm. There were clothes on the floor, it made her laugh to think that Lexa was normal, she disagreed clothes. 

“Sorry, I know its a little messy. I didn’t think this through.” Lexa gets up and quickly picks up an armful of clothes and tosses them in a bin. “A little better. Are you hungry? Um I had some food brought up, but you don’t have to eat if your not hungry, but you probably should eat since its been awhile since. I’m stopping now. How are you?” Lexa sits back down next to Clarke on her bed. 

“I can’t believe that happened. I knew she would be upset, but I have never see anyone that angry, that hurt. I don’t know what I’m going to do.” Clarke leans back against the headboard closing her eyes, tears falling from her eyes. 

“Clarke, yeah we lied but she had no right to say those things to you. It’s my fault. I put you in this situation. I won’t be mad if you choose your family.” Lexa can’t look at the blonde she turns her body away looking out the window, sun setting. 

“No Lex. I won’t let you think that. And there is no choice. I. I care about you.” Clarke grabs the brunette’s face and turns her head to her. 

“What do you want to do?” Lexa winces a little afraid of the answer. 

“Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go home.” Clarke looks at Lexa with an exhausted expression.

“Yeah. You can take the bed. There are clean towels in the bathroom and I can get you some more comfortable clothes.” Lexa points to the bathroom and helps Clarke off the bed. 

“No, Lex I mean stay with you. I really don’t want to be alone.” While standing, she leans into Lexa who instinctively wraps her arms around her. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Octavia was pacing in front of Raven who was sitting on O’s bed. “I can’t believe her Rae. She lied to me. She lied.” 

“O. I am going to need you to stop pacing. You’re making me sick and I’m pretty sure you are putting a hole in your floor.” 

“She put a hole in my heart.” Octavia dramatically clings to her chest.   
“I know its messed up. I haven’t known Clarke that long but I felt a strong bond and I see her as a really good friend. I am really hurt that she lied too but she must have had a good reason or something.” Raven sighs and falls back onto the bed. 

Octavia sits on the end of the bed, “Yeah maybe, but… The Commander!!! I mean really! Her! She and her ‘army’ has literally tormented us for years. I know we need to talk to her. Maybe a little calmer this time to get answers to our questions, I just don’t think I can trust her.” 

“Preferably without the Commander.” Raven snorts. 

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 

“O dinner is ready. Abby wants to know if Raven is staying and if Clarke is with you? She isn’t in her room.” Bellamy slowly opens the door and peaks his head through. 

“We will be right down and no she is not with us.” O answers looking at Raven and giving her a look, should we tell him?

“Well you do you know where she is?” Bellamy asks standing at the door. Looking at both girls, who seem conflicted. “Raven?” 

“I can guess where she is.” O shrugs her shoulders, “the art store?” 

Raven snickers as she knows exactly where Clarke is. 

Bellamy steps into the room and closes the door, “Okay guys, seriously what is going on. You two have been extra sensitive since you've gotten back. And now Clarke is gone. Did you guys get into a fight? What did you say to her O?” 

Taking offense to the accusation that it was her fault O yells, “Why does it have to be my fault? I’m not the one fucking the Comman….der.” Realizing what she said O sits on the bed next to Raven who is shaking her head yup its true to Bell, who has a dumbstruck look on his. And then he bursts into laughing. 

“Clarke? She’s not gay. And secondly, she has never meet the Commander.” Bellamy says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“She has Belll. Believe me, she has meet the Commander.” Raven emphasizes meet insinuating the intimacy of their relationship. 

“Finn just told me about his date and how much he and she…” Bellamy begins but then in interrupted by Abby. 

“KIDS! Dinner is ready!” Abby yells from downstairs. 

“Talk about this later.” Bellamy looks both girls in the eyes as they head towards Abby. 

As the three kids settle in at their seats, Abby joins them. “How was everyone’s day?” Abby inquires.   
“Fine.” All three answer simultaneously, causing Abby to look at them suspiciously. 

“Have you guys talked to Clarke today? She was acting strange this morning when I got home. Tomorrow I was hoping we could do a family dinner to celebrate school starting and whatnot.” Abby takes a bite of her lasagna. 

“Yeah, sure Abby sounds good.” O responds taking another bite. Both Raven and Bell have their mouths full of food as they nod. 

The remainder of the dinner was somewhat silent. Abby attempted to make small talk but failed short when she would receive either very short answers or one worded answers. The three children had other things on their mind, well Bell had two things food and the news about Clarke. After dinner, Abby headed back to the hospital while the others helped clean the dishes and put the leftovers away. 

“Okay, now talk. What the hell is this with Clarke?” 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
[Alarm clock noise]

Lexa reaches over her girlfriend and blindly slides her finger over her phone silencing her alarm. Still holding the phone in her hand she opens to send a text message, sending out a bright white screen causing Clarke to roll over and nuzzle into Lexa’s chest for protection from the light. 

“Who sets an alarm on a Sunday morning?” Clarke groans into the neck of the brunette who is still writing out the text message and smiling at her adorable sleepy girlfriend. 

“Sorry. I’m supposed to meet Anya for breakfast and a workout, but I’m sending her a quick text to cancel. Go back to sleep beautiful.” Lexa sends the message and puts her phone back down on the side table and gives Clarke a quick kiss on the forehead before closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. 

A couple hours later Clarke mumbles in her sleep and begins to toss and turn having a nightmare. “Shhhh Clarke. I got you. It’s okay. Wake up.” Lexa gently wakes Clarke up. When worried blue eyes open meeting green, Lexa smiles and asks, “you want to talk about it?” Clarke knows she’s referencing her nightmare, “no.” The blonde sits up resting against the headboard, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. 

Letting the issue go…for now, Lexa attempts at distracting the blonde. “Come on lets get something to eat. I’m starving.” Lexa gets out of bed looking at Clarke. 

“You’re not going to push me to talk?” Clarke asked a little confused. 

“You’ll talk to me when you’re ready. And when you are ready I’ll be right here.” Lexa grabs the others hand and kisses her palm before lacing their fingers together and pulling the blonde out of bed. “Thank you.” Clarke gives a quick kiss before heading to the bathroom. 

“Hey Lex.” Clarke yes behind the door. “Do you have some clothes I can borrow?”   
“Yeah no problem.” Lexa searches in a couple drawers and pulls out her favorite sweatpants and a simple black v-neck that she knows she will never get back. Lexa gently knocks on the door, slowly opening the door she sees Clarke brushing her teeth. “Sure you can use my toothbrush.” Lexa says jokingly walking over and placing the clothes on the counter next to the sink. Maintaining eye contact with Clarke, the blonde winks at green eyes just before rinsing her mouth. 

Placing the toothbrush back in the holder, the blonde turns around facing the brunette. “Thanks.” Clarke gets on tip toes to peck the others lips but Lexa just lifts her up and places her on the counter and stands between her legs allowing herself to be wrapped around by Clarke’s legs. Deepening the kiss, pushing her tongue into Clarke tasting the minty fresh toothpaste she rakes her fingers along the thighs of the blonde and forces them to spread. Moving to the blonde’s jaw and then her neck, Lexa can fell herself as well as the blonde getting worked up. 

Once the blonde’s legs are no longer wrapped around her waist, Lexa slowly begins her decent downwards and to her knees. 

“Mmmm god Lex. Please.” Clarke begs with her head back and legs open. Lexa swipes once at Clarke’s center with her tongue just outside her underwear, still getting a sample of Clarke’s arousal and then gives a quick kiss before moving her head to the cabinets below and pulls out a new toothbrush and stands back up facing the disheveled blonde whose eyes are still closed. After a few seconds of Clarke no longer feeling the brunette she opens her eyes to a fully standing Lexa holding an unopened toothbrush. 

“As sexy as it was watching you use my toothbrush” Lexa opens the toothbrush and puts it next to hers, “this one can be yours.” Clarke laughs and pulls the brunette back into a searing kiss. 

“You better finish what you started.” Clarke pulls back from the kiss. 

“Oh I have every intention and then some.” 

The next couple of hours consisted of Lexa eating Clarke out on the bathroom counter. Moving to the shower both girls more focused on the other than actually showering; staying there till the water was too cold and even another round after that. Knowing in the back of both their minds that it was Sunday and Clarke had to go home, despite Lexa’s protest that she could stay as long as she wanted. After their bathroom escapades, Clarke plugs her phone into the charger as it was completely dead while they went downstairs to get food. 

“When do your parents get back?” Clarke ask while sitting on the kitchen counter watching Lexa open door after door searching for food that she can cook. 

“Yes!” She pulls out a box of cereal and places it next to Clarke, going back looking for bowls. “They were supposed to be back last week, but that got extended another few weeks.” Grabbing bowls and mils places them next to the box of cereal. “Breakfast is served.” Lexa smiles. 

Clarke quips an eyebrow shaking her head she begins making herself a bowl and the two eat their “breakfast.” Afterwards they head back upstairs to Lexa’s bedroom to get dressed appropriately to take Clarke home. Lexa goes into her closet to get clothes for herself as Clarke has opted to keep wearing Lexas’.   
"Shit. I have 5 missed calls from my mom and 13 text messages from her , O and Bell." Clarke states after turning her phone on and scrolling through her messages. Lexa joins Clarke on the bed now wearing a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees and a Polis Prep soccer t-shirt. Clarke reads a few of the messages and laughs to herself. 

"What's funny?" Leica asks confused by Clarke's change in demeanor. 

"My mom wants me to call her and is clearly worried. No surprise there. O tells me to call my mom. And Bell...well he says hi." Clarke laughs again. 

"Uh? Hi?" 

Clarke shows Lexa the text: Say hi to Lexa for me. 

"Shit. Call your mom. We will have to deal with later." Lexa reaches down to tie her Cole Han shoes. 

Clarke takes a deep breathe, "yeah. One thing at a time." Clarke calls her mom:

Abby: Clarke!! Where have you been? Are you alright?  
Clarke: sorry mom. I stayed at a friends house. My phone died and I just fell asleep before I could call you.   
Abby: What friend? Clarke this behavior is unlike you.   
Clarke: Mom, you don't know her. And I'm really sorry. I know and it won't happen again.   
Abby: Come home now so we can talk. Marcus will be here soon and I want to have a family discussion before we get you a car.   
Clarke: Why does he have to be involved. He's not my father. He has no...  
Abby: Clarke! You are already on thin ice. Can your friend, can she drive you home?   
Clarke: Yes. We are leaving now.   
Abby: Good. See you soon. 

"Well it looks like I'm grounded." Clarke laughs again and lays down on the bed. 

"Your mom said that?" Lexa lays next to Clarke looking at the ceiling. 

"Not in so many words. But her tone and...my tone didn't help the situation." 

"Clarke." Lexa closed her eyes and takes a deep breathe trying to get the courage, "this is my fault. Maybe...we shouldn't..." 

Lexa is immediately felt Clarke on top of her straddling her stomach. "No. No Lex this isn't your fault and it's not mine. Well not calling my mom is my fault. But no you don't get to blame yourself. You. Me. Us. We should." Clarke leans closer to the brunettes lips and slowly connects them as her final words are said. The kiss is teasingly slow and Lexa can't help her hands from holding to her girlfriends waist and helping her grind against her taunt stomach. Feeling herself get wetter and wetter Clarke pulls away from the kiss only to pull her (Lexa's) shirt off and toss it on the floor. 

"Clarke I have to get you" Lexa begins but stops suddenly when Clarke slides her hands behind her back and unclasps her bra. 

"Lex, I'm probably already grounded so who knows when I will be able to come over here again" Clarke pulls Lexa up still straddling her lap topless and pulls at the brunettes shirt and removes it. 

"Fuck Clarke" Lexa grabs at her own sports bra and pulls that off of herself then pulling the blonde back into a passionate kiss and rolling them over so the blonde is on her back. "I promise to break you out and kidnap you." Lexa slides her hand down under the sweatpants and starts to gather the juices that is flowing freely from the girl beneath her before thrusting two fingers into the blondes center, causing both to moan from the sensation. 

"When you stuck in your room." Continuing to go deeper, harder faster she feels the blonde close to her edge but doesn't want it to come just yet she pulls out and traces the outer lips and rubs her clit. "I want you to think about me." 

"I'm always thinking about you." Clarke answers honestly whimpering from the loss, wanting to feel the brunette inside her again. 

Lexa leans down and whispers, "I want you to think about me while your touching yourself and yell my name as you come." 

"Yes Commander." With the use of the nickname Lexa forces three fingers in and pounds into Clarke at a furious pace while sucking a nipple in her mouth. 

"Yes! Lex don't stop. Harder. Fuuck I'm going to come. Please Commander let me come." Clarke begs. Swear forming all over her body from the heat. 

"Not yet. Don't come yet." Lexa knows she too is dripping and wants to share in the orgasm. She quickly pulls her fingers out and forcefully pulls the sweats off the girls legs leaving her fully bare. She rids herself of her jeans and slides her center into the blondes center. Both girls feel the others wetness and the feeling only creates more arousal. The begin rubbing their clits against the other slowly and the pace quickens. Lexa is biting her lip at the sight of the women beneath her she can’t the cries of pleasures that come from her mouth as she too nears her own orgasm. “Together Clarke.” 

Clarke can only nod as it is becoming painful to hold back the impending orgasm that is building deep within her stomach. “Fuck I’m coming.” With that Lexa hardens the the strokes and the making sure to feel the whole length of her drenched pussy. Within a few thrusts they both are toppling over the edge and panting. 

“God Lex. That was…” Clarke begins. “worth it.” Lexa finishes. Clarke giggles, “I was going to say amazing, spectacular. But yes worth being late and being in more trouble.” Clarke kisses the others jaw, moving towards her lips where they can slowly come down together back to the reality outside the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Lexa pulled into Clarke’s driveway the sun was beginning its decent. The lights in the house were on and suddenly Clarke was nervous. Just as Lexa pulled in front of the house the front door opens and her mother walks out glaring straight a the car. Clarke begins to get out of the car, looking at Lexa taking in all her features as if it might be last time she sees her. Lexa grabs her hand and before she can leave the car, she gives her a quick peck on the lips. The passenger door opens and Clarke isn’t even one foot out before she hears her mom yelling, “Your friend too!” 

Lexa’s face looks terrified and she freezes. Fumbling with her seatbelt Lexa finally makes her way out of the car walking side by side until they reach the front door. “Mom this is Lexa. Lexa this is my mom, Dr. Abby Griffin.” Clarke introduces her girlfriend. Lexa extends her hand, “Ms. Griffin, it is nice to meet you.” 

Abby moves her eyes from her daughter to the hand in front of her back to her daughter, “Clarke you are late. You want to explain why it took 3 extra hours to get mom?” Abby crosses her arms on her chest and Lexa pulls her hand back and straightens her back. 

“Ms. Griffin, that is my fault. It took me longer to leave my house. I’m sorry, please understand that I am a very punctual person and had I known that you were unaware that Clarke was at my house last night I would have had use my phone to call yo…” 

Abby cuts Lexa off, “Lexa? You do not need to cover for my daughter who apparently has been lying to me for the last few weeks. How long have you two been together?” 

Lexa begins to answer, “About…” 

Again Abby cuts her off, “Clarke?” 

Clarke takes a deep breathe and grabs Lexa’s hand, “About a month mom. Can please not do this outside?” 

“Sure, inside now.” Abby begins holds the front door open and the two girls follow, first Clarke then Lexa. 

Clarke takes them to the kitchen table and sits down. “Continue Clarke.” Abby says as she sits down with the girls. 

“Like I said its been about a month and we meet when we first got here I went looking for a new swimsuit. What else do you want to know?” Clarke asks. 

“If it helps Dr. Griffin. I’m a senior at Polis Preparatory. I want to tell you I get straight A’s but I do have the occasional B. But my attendance is nearly perfect. Last year I caught the flu and had to miss a whole week, but I had my homework sent home and was able to do it.” Lexa rambles off. 

“Lex, your rambling.” Clarke squeezes her girlfriends hand under the table. “Where’s Marcus?” 

“He is on his way home. Traffic. But he should be here in about an hour. Look, I’m only angry cause you lied Clarke. I need you to rebuild the trust you lost before we can get you a car.” 

“Mom, you don’t understand. O and Bell they would’ve flipped if they had known.” Clarke attempts to inform her mother while Lexa looks down at her hand holding Clarke’s. 

“I do understand. You should’ve told me. But the past is the past and now you need to understand what your future will look like. For starters, you are grounded.” Abby explains looking at her daughter and then quickly her girlfriend. “However, Lexa you are allowed over here during visitation hours and downstairs only.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa nods. 

“Visitation hours?” Clarke asks confused. 

“Yes. I was thinking between the hours of 4pm-6pm.” 

“Um, sorry Dr. Griffin. If possible can those be reconsidered.” Abby looks confused at Lexa’s request. “I have soccer practice after school and I usually don’t get done till after 5pm sometimes later and I would really like to take advantage, not take advantage like take advantage but you know what I mean, ouch.” Clarke elbows the brunette in the side. “Rambling, gotcha.” 

Abby slightly laughs at the two interacting, “I appreciate the honesty. I think 6pm-8pm is doable. See honey I can be reasonable.” 

“Thank you mom. When does this take in effect?” Clarke asks sheepishly. 

“Oh as right as you walked in the door dear. And because it is only 4pm, I am sorry Lexa but you will have to come back in a couple hours to see Clarke.” Abby looks completely serious at Lexa. 

“I understand. But I can come back at 6 right?” Lexa asks being respectful of the new rule Abby put into place. 

“Mom!! please can we just hangout and watch a movie or something?” 

“Just for today visitation hours will be extended. Lexa would you like to join us for dinner?” 

“Umm” Lexa looks around nervously, “sure.” 

Clarke smiles and begins to get up and take Lexa to the family room. As soon as they enter the room Clarke flops on the couch closing her eyes taking a relaxing deep breathe. Lexa sits on the opposite of the couch. The blonde sees how stiff the brunette and is shakes her head and slides over to her, resting her head on her shoulder while looking for something to watch. “Do you care what we watch.” 

“Not really, I’m just relieved to be able to be here. I can’t really remember the last time I was that scared of an individual as I was of your mom. Still am.” Lexa can feel Clarke laugh at her comment. They fall into a peaceful quiet while playing with each others fingers and absentmindedly watching whatever movie was on. The front door opening didn’t startle them, nor did the voice that erupted from it; but the foot steps coming from the stairs is what brought them back to reality and Lexa realizing that she was in fact in hostile territory. 

“Dad! What took you so long you said that you would kick the ball…” Octavia comes down the stairs and turns the corner to see Lexa Woods in her house. “Oh hell no. She needs to leave. Now!” 

“Why are you screaming O?” Bellamy comes down behind his sister. 

Lexa stands up from the couch and walks over to the other brunette, “Dr. Griffin invited me to stay for dinner. Can we just call a truce tonight?” Still standing on the stairs Bellamy scoffs, “A truce, with you…is that possible?” 

“Bell, cool it.” Clarke demands as she gets up, “You guys are more than welcome to join us. We can start this over or put in a new movie?”

“I’d rather be given a thousand knife cuts.” Bellamy exclaims. Octavia laughs and turns her head towards the entrance where Marcus walks through with Abby by his side. 

“Octavia, I know I know but maybe we can do it tomorrow or next weekend.” Sensing the tension in the room and notices that both his children are glaring at Clarke’s guest. “And who is this?” Marcus asks somewhat playfully. 

“Marcus, this is Lexa. My girlfriend.” Clarke introduces, a smile creeps on the face of the brunette with the introduction. “Mom said she could stay for dinner and we were just watching a movie.” 

“Lexa?” Marcus moves around and extends his hand towards the brunette. “Lexa, you look familiar.” 

“Yes sir. Lexa Woods. I play soccer for Polis.” Lexa shakes his hand standing taller. Both Octavia and Bellamy are shocked to see their father friendliness to their enemy whom he knows full well enough of their hatred and her actions over the years from their conversations at dinner and his attendance at the games. 

“Oh that Lexa. Your Lexa who.” He doesn’t finish his sentence but just points between her and his children. 

“Yes sir, that would be me.” Lexa down and disappointed at what he must think of her. 

“Actually Marcus, she is…” Clarke begins but feels Lexa putting her hand on her back. “It’s okay Clarke. My team, my responsibility. If you’ve already formed your opinion of me sir, I’ll understand if you want to rescind the dinner invitation. However, since it is still during visitation hours I will respectfully ask that I can stay.” Lexa says the last part looking at Abby and then back at Marcus. 

“No it’s alright Lexa, please stay. It was a pleasure to finally meet you.” Marcus again shakes the now stunned brunette hand as she never thought he would let her stay. “C’mon Abs I’ll help you with dinner. You kids behave.” The two adults leave and head towards the kitchen.   
“Clarke, can I talk to you for a minute?” Bell ask as he finally makes his way down the stairs and into the family room. 

“Really Bell? You can say what you want in front of Lexa.” Clarke declares. 

“Clarke, its fine. I have to use the bathroom anyway. Where is it?” 

“You can use the one by my bedroom. It’s up the stairs and down the hall on the left.” Clarke gives directions. As soon as Lexa is up the stairs Bellamy begins his lecture. “Clarke, she is dangerous. I can’t believe you and her. Do you know what she is capable of…what she has done?” Bellamy is now standing in front of the blonde. 

“Octavia AND Raven have already given me this talk. You know the Commander not Lexa. She is not that person…”

“NOT THAT PERSON CLARKE!!” Bellamy erupts

“Calm down Bellamy. She is more than that box you put her in. She cares, about her team, her family, and me.” Clarke defends. 

“Have you slept with her?” Bellamy’s questions comes out more of an accusation.

Frozen from the bluntness of her “brother” Clarke is unable to answer. Coming back down the stairs, “I don’t think that is any of your business.” Lexa enters the room hearing the question and seeing Clarke taken aback. 

“My family, my business. We all know you have a reputation.” Bellamy spits out. 

“Fuck you.” Lexa snarls taking a step towards him, Clarke sees the motion and steps past Bellamy to prevent Lexa from moving any more. 

“And here I thought you were only into the ladies.” Bellamy snickers. 

“Let’s get some air.” Clarke pulls Lexa outside away from the situation. Bellamy is acting like an asshole waving bye with a smile on his face. 

Leaving the house Lexa paces the porch with Clarke just watching her. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why…I do know. He was being a prick.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Clarke slightly laughs. 

“You’re not mad?” 

“No. I would’ve done the same thing with how he was acting. I’m sorry that you are being treated like this.” Clarke sighs leaning more on the outside wall. 

“Worth it remember.” Lexa winks and smirks at her girlfriend remembering what they were doing earlier this afternoon. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Clarke kicks off the wall towards the brunette and grabs her t-shirt into her fist and pulls her into a kiss. Both smiling into it until the front door opens. 

“Girls. Dinner is ready.” Abby says while opening the door. Causing both to jump apart. Lexa is looking everywhere but at Abby and Clarke’s back is turned to her mom.

“We will be right there mom.” Slowly turning around her face is still red from embarrassment. 

Without saying a word, Abby goes back inside and leaves the door open, a not so subtle hint for them to follow quickly. Dinner is quiet, awkwardly quiet. Lexa thanks Abby and Marcus again for letting her stay and complimenting the meal. Bellamy and Octavia are sitting at the table begrudging their food into their mouths refusing to make small talk. Time passes excruciating slowly as dinner comes to an end. Clarke walks Lexa to her car, while her mom waits by the front door watching the two. Unable to properly kiss the brunette goodbye, Clarke elects for a kiss on the check and a long hug and Lexa whispering in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. She knew school tomorrow would be interesting. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

School was worse than she thought possible. Octavia and Bellamy refused to talk or even look at her in the car on the way to school. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot Clarke follows them a few steps back as they are heading to same homeroom. 

RING RING RING

Surprised that Lexa is calling her she stops walking altogether. “Hey babe.” Clarke answers for the first time this morning smiling. 

“God I missed that smile.” Lexa responds through the phone. 

“What?” Clarke laughs at the brunette acting mushy. 

“Turn around Clarke.” 

Turning around scanning the parking lot of the cars, “What?” she spots the red BWM in only a few rows. Instead of walking towards the school, she walks toward the pretty girl with the sexy car or is it the sexy girl with the pretty car. 

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asks once she makes her way to her girlfriend and embracing her as if her scent was her oxygen and she was suffocating without it. 

“It’s selfish. I got so used to seeing you and knowing that it wouldn’t be till late tonight till I would be able to see you I couldn’t resist. Plus.” Lexa reaches into her car, “I brought you a coffee.” Lexa winks and places the coffee on top of her car as she brings her hand to the blondes cheek and strokes her jaw with her thumb. 

“How’s that selfish. I’m the one getting free coffee.” Clarke tilts her head into the hand on her face smiling.

“Because I really really wanted to start my day off by kissing you.” Lexa leans in and kisses her girlfriend. A little more passionately than she originally planned being in public and in the parking lot of Arkadia, with Clarke’s friends watching them from the front of the school. After a few more seconds, Lexa slowly pulls back both still smiling while maintaining eye contact. 

“Well I’m guess I’m selfish because I want to always start my day with kissing you.” Clarke’s eyes widen with the sudden realization of what she just said. There is no way that she is already thinking of always with the brunette, they just started this relationship and it’s too soon. Right? Leaning in for a quick peck, Lexa remains unfazed by the blonde’s statement. Her only reaction is her signature smirk. “I should be heading in, class and everything.” 

“Yeah, you should.” Pulling the blonde closer to her and reconnecting their lips for another kiss, longer than the second shorter than first but with the same amount of intensity. Separating once again, sighing she relents and loosens her grasp. “See you tonight?” 

Clarke dazed by the kiss can only nod and back away from the brunette. Neither one saying another word, the blonde makes her way to the front of the school where a majority of the students have finally migrated inside to their classes and no longer gawking at the enemy on their land. Clarke walks towards her locker feeling all eyes on her, and people pointing and whispering about her. She believes she hears the words, traitor, slut, amongst other words that Clarke tries to not pay attention. Unfortunately, Clarke was unable to find her friends, well not sure if they were still her friends but the people that she knew, and she had to make it to homeroom with everyone talking about her. It felt like a fish bowl. Sitting in her first class getting annoyed and frustrated at everyone’s quick judgement. Raven and Octavia were siting near the back of homeroom and Clarke reluctantly takes a seat in the front row near the window, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. 

With the final bell ringing signaling the end of the day, Clarke is able to breathe. Not only was she the new girl, but she had deal with the mutters of nearly everyone around her. The first couple weeks of school were the same. The ride to school was always quiet, she was able to make a couple acquaintances in her art class; Mya who was not big into sports and therefore didn’t pay any attention to the rivalry between the schools. After school she would go straight home, study, paint call her friend Wells and they would catch up till Lexa could come over and the two would sit on the couch, watch tv, Lexa would do her homework, and when they were alone make out, but it was unable to turn into anything because Abby was never out of sight too long. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Today seemed to be extra difficult for Clarke as the first official game of the soccer season was only a few days away, which meant a prep rally, and a school carnival, and required her attendance at the game as her mom insisted she go and support her soon to be siblings. Clarke explained to her mom about the situation with Arkadia and Polis. Abby told her to give them time and to keep trying. Taking her advice to heart she kept trying. Bellamy was the first to actually hold a conversation with Clarke about school, then about random movies that had come out. He never asked about Lexa or came out of his room when she was over. O and Raven were more stubborn, but eventually they too talked to her again and included the blonde in some shopping trips and movie nights with the gang.

Clarke was no longer grounded after a month, which meant she could go out with Lexa and she really wanted to go to the carnival with her girlfriend as her date. 

Today seemed like a typical day for the blonde, she sat at her usual lunch table with the gang, listened to them talk about soccer, video games, and Finn continued to flirt with her while she texted Lexa. But today, she need to talk to the group. Raven was talking about the carnival about the rides, and games. Bell mentioned all the food and how he wanted to try one of everything. 

“Would y’all mind if Lexa came with me?” Clarke just blurts it out, like ripping off a bandaid. 

The table go quiet as that name has not been mentioned in a month, not like they forgot who the blonde was dating. 

“Why would you want to bring her?” Finn asked disgusted. 

“Because she is my girlfriend and I want to be able to hangout with her and my friends at the same time.” Clarke answers while fidgeting with her hands trying to keep nerves under control. 

“Clarke, I’m not sure that is a good idea.” Bellamy begins to say. 

“Sure.” Raven chimes in over Bell. Causing everyone to look at her with their jaws on the floor (metaphorically speaking). 

“Raven!” O exclaims too loud for a school lunch room. “Seriously Rae?” 

“Yes, she can come, but only her.” Raven answers looking the last part at Clarke who just nods a grateful small smile on her face. 

“Okay, we are planning on meeting there around 5 Friday and if the boys don’t get sick maybe we can go to dinner afterwards.” Raven goes over the plan everyone just nods along and eventually the conversation goes back to soccer. Saturday’s game is against the Ice Nation. A school notorious for playing aggressive and dirty, but they seriously lack any skill and Arkadia should easily be able to outplay them. 

As they begin to separate and go to their next class, Clarke catches Raven and pulls her aside. “Thank you Rae. I appreciate you being openminded and letting Lexa join us.” 

“Clarke, I didn’t do it for the reason you think. You will see that we are not the only ones who dislike the girl and I think it will be an awakening for you. I know that you think we are cool but we aren’t and I can’t see how we could as long as you the Commander are together.” Raven walks away leaving a stunned Clarke standing in the hallway. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

“C’mon ladies push yourselves, your opponents this week will not show mercy. Good Lexa. Nice save Anya.” As the team finishes their scrimmage, they jog over to their coach. “Nice start to the season so far, very strong 1-0. I am proud that we are working together, but we need to not lose focus on the goal and our next opponent. The Boatsman school will not be as easy as the other we faced. Their captain Luna is a strong striker, so Anya you will have to watch out for her tricks.” Anya nods at their coach’s speech. “And Lexa, as always they will be targeting you. You are leading the country in total goals, so they know you will be our number one target. But that just opens everyone up for success as well. Remember we are one team, we are one tribe. Five laps and then you are dismissed.” They coach blows the whistle and team begins their laps. 

Lexa is leading the group in their laps when Fox catches up to her, “Hey are you going to the party this weekend after the game?” Fox asks her captain. 

“I don’t know. If Clarke wants too, then yes but we might just stay in.” Lexa continues to talk as if she isn’t running. 

“I thought you said she was no longer grounded?” Echo chimes in from a few feet behind them. 

“She isn’t.” Lexa answers trying to hide the real reason she wants to stay in with her blonde. 

“So bring her, we haven’t hung out with her in weeks.” Echo whines. 

“Commander just wants to take her to her bed and not have to worry about any interruptions.” Anya yells passing Echo and joining Lexa in the front of the group. Lexa gently shoves the dirty blonde who laughs and jumps out of the way causing Lexa to stumble, slightly. 

“Clarke and I have been closely monitored while at her house. But I think her mom is slowly coming around to me.” 

“What about Octavia and Bellamy?” Anya asks worried for her cousin. 

Lexa just laughs and shakes her head, “They are the better. They don’t acknowledge me when I’m there which is fine but I know that it bothers Clarke. I feel responsible for the rift and I don’t want her to resent me, us.” That was more than what she wanted to say to her friends especially at practice, but this feeling was weighing her down. 

“Hey.” Anya tries to get the brunettes attention, with no luck. “Lex. You don’t need to feel responsible. Clarke is an adult, she knew what it meant dating you and if you ask me you are worth it. Maybe. I really don’t know, how is the sex?” Anya tries to lighten the mood. 

Lexa laughs louder this time and looks up over at her friends who are waiting for answer. “Too good to give you pervs an answer.” Lexa sprints the last 100 yards and begins to walk a little to stretch her legs out. While walking she spots a familiar spark of blonde hair near the fence of the bleachers, causing a smile to spread across her face subconsciously. 

She is about to excuse herself from her teammates when Anya says, “Just go.” Not needing to be told twice, she jogs over to her girlfriend.

Clarke watches as he brunette runs over towards her. She was surprised, but maybe she shouldn’t have been by her girlfriends stamina being able to run to her after a strenuous practice. The blonde then begins to think about that stamina and how its been awhile since she experienced it herself, losing herself to her thoughts, she is quickly brought back to reality, when she hears, “Hey gorgeous.” 

“Hey sexy.” Clark responds back to her smiling and sweaty girlfriend. 

Lexa leans over the fence and gives a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips which earns them wolf whistles from their friends. Lexa just rolls her eyes, while Clarke pulls Lexa closer and kisses her harder again. After the kiss Lexa tilts her head and furrows her brow confused by the kiss. Clarke reading her face answers, “Just thought we’d give them something worth whistling at.” That cause both girls to laugh. 

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I thought I would be seeing later tonight at your house.” Lexa asks. 

“Tough day at school. Nothing new, just tired and needed to see you. Sorry, are you guys even done with practice? Shit, am I going to get you in trouble being here?” Clarke begins to get worried. 

Lexa puts two hands on the fence and jumps over to stand next to her girlfriend. “Clarke, practice is over and even if it wasn’t you are fine. You want to talk about it?” Lexa puts her hands on her girlfriends waist rubbing small comforting circles on her hip bone. Clarke melts into the contact and puts her head on the shoulder of the taller girl. 

“Yes, but after your shower.” That only causes the brunette to bring the blonde closer to her causing her to squirm and playfully try to get out of the other’s hold. Finally after a few seconds, Lexa lets her go but Clarke brings her right back. Taking a deep breathe, “Can I ask you a favor?” 

“You can ask me anything you want Clarke.” Lexa pulls back so she can look into her favorite ocean.

“There is a carnival in a couple days…at my school.” Clarke begins. 

“Clarke, I’m not sure if that is a good idea.” Lexa looks down, disappointed that she is disappointing her girlfriend. 

“Please Lex. I want to be able to have you in my world, like you you have me in yours with your friends.” 

“My friends don’t hate you. Do they know I am coming?” Lexa looks up to a smiling blonde who caught on to what the other said. 

Excitedly Clarke jumps into the brunette and gives her another kiss. “Thank you. And yes, they seemed open to it. I promise if it sucks we can bail and go to your house.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-short chapter, I am hoping to use the time off work to enjoy family, friends, turkey and piece and quiet to get y'all another chapter very quickly. I actually had some inspiration hit for a future chapter (no spoilers) but I am optimistic that I will be able to get my updates to you guys faster. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I try but we are all humans. And I also promise to eventually respond to your comments. I just thought you would appreciate me focusing my attention on getting chapters out you. Please let me know if you have any ideas or want to see something in particular or don't like anything. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving. What are you thankful for?   
> Me- Family, friends, my girlfriend.

Lucky for Lexa practice Friday afternoon was let out 30 minutes earlier as their coach wanted to make sure they were well rested for the game tomorrow night, giving Lexa plenty of time to shower and change before Clarke came over to head to the carnival…at Arkadia. Just finishing her shower she leaves her bathroom in a towel and her hair still damp. “Anya, I thought you were going to have an outfit picked out for me while I was showering?” Lexa looks at her friend who is sprawled on her bed watching a funny video on her phone. 

“Yeah, I was then I saw this notification of a squirrel video and its hilarious. I need to send this to Fox she will love this.” Anya says in between laughs while not removing her eyes from the screen. 

“You are unbelievable able.” Lexa throws her hands up in the air and quickly retracts them as her towel was about to fall and heads to her closet. “What should I wear to this?” 

“I know what you shouldn’t wear. A polis t-shirt.” Anya says still giggling. 

“How long is that video?” Lexa asks peeking her head out. 

“Oh, its only a few minutes but I’m watching it again.” Anya answers. 

After longer than she intended Lexa finally decides on a pair of jeans with a simple flannel shirt underneath she has a tank in case she gets hot. Shoes were simple, can never go wrong with a pair of converses. 

Clarke was right on time arriving at the house. She was greeted by Anya while Lexa was grabbing her wallet and phone. “Lexa needs to be home before 10” Anya attempts her best impersonation of the brunette’s parents. 

“Shop of Anya. I’m ready Clarke…almost. Sorry I’m looking for my keys.” Lexa says as she looks through a drawer full of keys. 

“What are those Lex?” Clarke asks pointing to the drawer. 

“These are for my bike, the Rover, and I think this for my dad’s Maserati.” Lexa explains as she continues her search. “Found it!” She pulls a small fob with the BMW symbol on it. 

The drive is quiet while Lexa taps the steering wheel with her thumb. “Are you nervous?” Clarke asks. 

“Terrified. Am I that obvious?” Lexa glances quickly at Clarke. 

“A little. But they promised to be on their best behavior.” Clarke reaches over and takes her girlfriends hand and intertwines their fingers together. 

“You look amazing.” Lexa breathes as she stops at red light and gives her blonde her full attention. 

“Thank you again, eyes on the road babe.” Clarke smiles. 

“Yes ma’am.” The drive only takes 20 minutes to get to Arkadia, where the carnival was being held. Pulling in the parking lot, it was clear that this was a popular event as it was full and it took them a few extra minutes to find a parking spot. Turning the engine off, Lexa looks over at her girlfriend and whom is smiling, which puts a smile on her face. 

Getting out of the car, holding the blonde’s hand walking towards the entrance she felt like Lexa, but as soon as she saw the crowd of Ark students and their eyes, the mask of the Commander appeared on her face. She straightened her back and walked more tall, more tense. Sensing the change, Clarke sees the seriousness on her brunette’s face and stops before they can fully enter. “Lex.” 

“Hmmm” Lexa stops and turns towards the other. 

Looking into the blonde’s eyes, Clarke doesn’t need to say another word. The Commander mask falls away and Lexa is back on full display, 100% vulnerable. 

“Thank you. And I promise we will leave as soon as you want too. I just want them to get to know you, Lexa the person. My girlfriend.” Clarke leans closer and ghosts her lips over the brunette whispering those words. Lexa closes the gap and gives a quick kiss as reassurance. 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Octavia and Raven are sitting on the benches waiting for the boys to come back from getting their second round of food. The first round were the footlong hotdogs. “Rae can we not wait for the boys anymore. They are literally here only to eat. I want to play games and ride some rides.” Octavia whines. 

“O, we promised Bell that we would wait for them before we started going on the rides.” 

“Finally, here they come.” Octavia points over Raven’s shoulder watching the guys walk towards them with their hands full of food and drinks. 

“Jesus guys did you have to take one of everything on this trip?” Octavia goes to grab a piece of cotton candy but Bellamy shoos her away. “Hey!” 

“Get your own O. We waited in line for this.” Bell smiles and shoves more food into his mouth.

“Oh shit! She actually brought the Commander.” Finn spits out with fries in his mouth and falling out of his mouth. 

“She’s hot!” Monty and Jasper both exclaim and both being elbowed by Raven and Octavia. 

Watching the blonde and brunette walking, Clarke sees her friends and heads to their direction. “Hey guys, you remember Lexa. Lexa that is Monty and Jasper. You already know everyone else.” Clarke does her introductions.   
“Hey, nice to meet you. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn, and….Murphy. Nice to see you again, and um thanks for the invitation.” 

“Actually, you can thank your girlfriend for the invitation. She asked and Raven had a moment of insanity and she has a doctor’s appointment to get her head checked out.” Octavia quips. “ C’mon lets go try and enjoy this.” She says the last part to the rest of the group and heads towards the rides area. Monty and Jasper are still gawking at Lexa who seemed initially uncomfortable, but when Clarke squeezes her hand all concern melts away. 

After about an hour or so riding rides, the boys got bored and hungry and head towards the game in attempt to show off their masculinity. The most amusement Lexa had was watching Finn try to shoot at the targets and miss completely. Bellamy had good aim and made most of his shots, while Octavia was deadly accurate. After her go round, she looked at Lexa with a smug, ‘beat that’ look and Lexa was up to the challenge. 

Walking up to the tent eyeing the objective and breaking it down in her mind, the brunette leans over the blonde at her side and whispers, “What prize do you want?” 

Clarke just looks at her, studies all the prizes very slowly, “Clarke, it’s not that big of a decision.” Lexa jokes. “The spaceship.” Clarke finally answers. 

Effortlessly Lexa shot 5 targets in a row and the man handed over the prize and Lexa immediately forwards it to Clarke, who is beaming with pride. Raven and Octavia seem shocked by the kindness and gentleness that Lexa shows with Clarke. Finn seems annoyed, while Bellamy continues to eat. 

The group begins walking around in search of their next game. Trying to put forth an effort as she promised Clarke she would do, “So Octavia you guys ready for your game tomorrow? I hear Ice Nation with Ontaria as captain they are even more volatile. Our coach already has preparing to play for them and we don’t till the middle of the season. Me personally I would much rather just get them over with early.” 

“Um yeah. We are, been practicing for them the last couple weeks. Especially on the defensive side.” Octavia answers a little hesitant at first and then determines that she isn’t giving away any information. “Who do you play this week?” 

“We play the Boatsman school, tomorrow.” Lexa looks at Clarke, “In the afternoon, if you are available. I know you couldn’t make our last game cause you were grounded but I can get you tickets if you want?” 

“Yes please, I might have to leave early though to make it back here on time for their game.” Clarke answers quietly. 

“If you crash at mine, I can take you to the stadium with me and you can hang out till the game and whenever you need to leave you can take my car and then I can have Anya take me to Arcadia to meet up.” 

“hmm as much as I would love to stay at your place tonight, I highly doubt my mom would let me sleepover at your house.” Clarke emphasizes your house, teasingly.   
“Well, I can always pick you up on my way to the stadium.” Lexa smiles. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Clarke asks with hopefulness in her voice. The brunette lightly chuckles, “I missed having you at our last game and I want to spend as much time with you as possible. And now I sound clingy.” 

“I want to spend as much time with you too Lex.” Clarke stops and leans up slightly to give a quick peck on the brunette’s lips trying to be affectionate but not overdoing the PDA. 

It was a little rocky in the beginning, but eventually the group accepted Lexa and soon Lexa seemed comfortable talking to them on her own without Clarke by her side. Raven and Octavia started talking more soccer, that went over the blondes head and she found herself laughing with Monty and Jasper and their crazy antics. Finn remained with Bellamy and Murphy who were still standoffish but at least there weren’t any more death glares. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Clarke wakes up to a text from Lexa. 

Lexa: I should be at your house in 30mins. See you soon beautiful. 

Clarke gets out of bed and heads towards the shower and just as she was putting her shirt on she heard the knock on her door. Thinking that everyone was still asleep she quietly opens her door and heads to the stairs. Shocked to hear voices. 

“Hey Lexa, I didn’t know you were coming over this morning.” Kane answers the door inviting Lexa into the house.

“Thank you, sir. And yes. I am here to pick up Clarke to take her to my game.” Lexa replies as she walks in, looking around for Clarke. 

“She is probably getting ready. I heard the water turn off. Coffee?” Kane politely offers. 

“Yes please.Thank you.”

Clarke walks down the stairs and into the kitchen greeting Marcus with a smile and good morning and Lexa with a hug and kiss on the cheek. When she leaves the takes her hands away from her girlfriend, the blonde slyly steals the brunette’s fresh cup of coffee. Faking hurt Lexa pouts and Clarke just giggles, after taking a sip she hands the coffee back to Lexa. 

“Thank you beautiful.” Lexa continues to drink her coffee with Clarke by her side. 

“Clarke are you still planning on going to Arcadia’s game?” Marcus asks as he goes throughout the kitchen to get everything out for breakfast. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t miss it. O has been talking nonstop about Ice Nation and Bellamy is excited too.” 

“Thank you for the coffee Kane, but we have to go. I have to get tapped and stretch.” Lexa moves to the sink and drops off her mug. 

“Of course, good luck. Clarke I will see you later.” He goes to give Clarke a hug and a smile too Lexa.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke felt spoiled. Lexa had escorted her to a suite where they had a couch, snacks and drinks for her while she and a few others waited for the game to start, while the players were in the locker room. Once game time got nearer and the players made their way out onto the field for warmups, Clarke was then led to her seat, front row near the bench. This would be the first real game Clarke would get to see her girlfriend play, to say that she was excited was an understatement. 

The Boatsman school was not prepared for the Commander, in fact, no team would have been prepared for how well the brunette played. Something inside her sparked and she was playing the game she loved in front of the woman she loved. This realization shocked the hell out of the brunette. The first half flew by with Polis ahead 3-0, with Lexa scoring 2 of the goals. Clarke was cheering the loudest, or at least the blonde thought so both time Lexa scored and semi loud as Echo scored the 3rd goal. Clarke was not expecting her girlfriend to play the second half as the previous game she attended once Polis was ahead she was pulled. Needles to say, Clarke was pleasantly surprised when she saw Lexa lining up on the field. The Boatsman seemed to always have 2 people on Lexa, especially when the ball was in her vicinity to prevent anymore scores from her feet. But even with the extra body guarding the brunette, it was not enough. Lexa would not be denied a hat trick today. Clarke knowing that she needed to leave soon stayed as long as possible. 20 minutes into the half, Lexa spun around one of her defenders and Fox placed the ball just in front of the Commander. an easy run. Lexa was able to get her toe on the ball and begin her magnificent play. Clarke paused her movement, as she was beginning to leave, to watch this play. The brunette danced around the final defender and now was 1-on-1 with the goalie. 

“Goal” left Clarke's mouth just as Lexa kicked the ball. She knew her girlfriend would score, saw it in her eyes, her mouth as her tongue stuck out the side in concentration. Grabbing a piece of paper from her bag, she quickly writes a note for her brunette and hands it the security guard with instructions to hand to Lexa. He nods in understanding. The blonde leaves smiling at her girlfriend who smiles back. 

Lexa knew after her last goal, they had a comfortable lead and their coach would not want to risk any chances and the second string would come in one-by-one. After watching on the bench her team continue to pressure the Boatsman defense and another goal by Polis the whistle sounded and the teams shook hands. Trying to shower and change quickly, she still had to wait on her cousin, who would be taking her to Arcadia as Clarke had her car. 

“Why does blondie have your car again?” Fox asks as she finishes changing.

“I wanted her to come to our game, but she also had to go see her friends play. The start time was too close for her to stay for our entire game.” Lexa explains while siting in front of her locker playing on her phone. 

“I am still surprised. You hardly let anyone drive ‘your baby’. I know I’ve only driven it once and that’s cause your were too drunk to drive. You bitched the whole time about my speed and how hard I braked. You were a giant pain in my ass.” Any exclaims from her locker while drying her hair. 

“Apparently the sex is that good.” Fox jokes from across the locker room having just exited the shower as she was wrapped in a towel and heading towards her locker. 

“She is a good driver and I trust her. That’s all you need to know. Now, Anya are you ready. I really would like to see some of their game too.” Lexa huffs as she is becoming impatient. 

“Yeah, come on.” Anya grabs her bag and the two of them head out to the parking lot. They are stopped on their way by a couple fans who want an autograph. The two girls take the time to smile for a couple photos and sign some soccer balls for the little girls who had been waiting on them. 

Once they are in Anya’s car the drive to Arcadia starts off quietly with the music as a nice background buffer from any conversation. “Okay Lex, you know I like Clarke but I don’t want you to get hurt.” Anya finally lets out her thoughts. 

“Seriously Anya, nobody is getting hurt. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t mean physically, I mean emotionally. You and Clarke are serious. I can see it in your eyes. Have you told her about Costia?” Any asks. 

“She knows a little, but no, not the whole story.” Lexa sits back in the seat a little more. 

“Are going to tell her?” 

“Yes, I need time. I’m not ready.” Lexa answers honestly. 

“Hey, I’m not trying to pressure into doing something your not. What she did was fucked up and I understand your reaction. Yes, it was not the best reaction, but I get it. You obviously trust her enough to let her drive your car, trust her with the truth too.” 

“I can replace the car IF something were to happen. I’m not sure I can fix my heart if it was to break…again.” Lexa sighs and looks away towards the window. She knows she is getting closer to Arcadia. “I think I’m falling for her.” 

“You think?” Anya lifts her brow and looks at her cousin. 

Lexa scoffs, “I know, I’m falling for her.” 

“Well, I know you should tell her. Not me, but thanks for letting me know.” 

“Shut up Anya.” Lexa smiles. 

They pull into the parking lot of Arcadia and Anya drops her off in the front. Since the game started, there were few people outside.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke waited patiently for Lexa to arrive. Lexa had let her know when she arrived and Clarke gave her seat number. Clarke was sitting next to Marcus and her mom with Raven in front of her with Jasper, Monty, and Murphy. Her phone beeps again. 

Text:   
Lexa: Can you meet me by the stairs?   
Clarke: Be right there. 

“I’ll be right back guys.” Clarke lets Marcus know, he nods eyes never leaving his daughter who is trying to get open against an aggressive Ice Nation defense. 

Clarke heads towards the stairs just past their gate. Standing there she spots her brunette standing there leaning against the wall. “Hey you.” Clarke speaks as she walks toward her girlfriend. 

“Hey yourself.” Lexa looks up with a smile plastered on her face. “How’s the game?” 

“It’s intense. I’ve never seen this many yellow flags and shoves in a game.” Clarke says as she is finally standing in front of Lexa and puts her head on the brunette’s chest. Lexa pulls the girl into a hug and lets her head rest on the blondes. “Clarke, how many games have you been too before?”

“Just yours really.” Clarke smiles into the chest. 

“Well, Ice Nation is a dirty competitor. It’ll be the same way when they play me. Did you enjoy our game?” Lexa kisses the top of the blonde’s head. 

“Yes. Your team is always impressive. I couldn’t stop watching this one player. She did alright. 3 goals and very sexy.” 

“Hmmm, I think I know that player, she’s average.” Lexa plays along. 

“I know that statement to be false.” Clarke looks up and makes eye contact. 

“Oh yeah, how?” Lexa smirks. 

“Well, for starters she is an above average kisser” Clarke leans up and pecks the brunette lips. Lexa wanting a longer and deeper kiss, pouts at the lose of contact. “Did you get my note?” 

“Why do you think I asked you to meet me here. Away from everyone.” 

“Sorry Commander, can’t have a taste here.” Clarke smiles deviously and tries to get out of Lexa’s arms, but not putting 100% effort. 

“Beja Clarke, how bout a small sample?” Lexa kisses the blonde again this time more passionately and leads them under the stairs, somewhat private space. 

Clarke moans into the kiss and opens her mouth to allow the brunette to explore her mouth with her tongue and takes the other hand and places it under shirt pointed downward. She unbuttons the button on her jeans and Lexa growls into her mouth as her hand passes under her girlfriends panties. “Just a sample” the brunette reiterates as her index and middle fingers drag up and down her girlfriends wet folds. Being careful to not have the juices removed from her fingers, she slowly extracts her hand and brings them to her lips sucking them dry as the blonde watches her. 

“Fuck” Clarke whispers. 

“Sorry Clarke but we can’t do that here.” Lexa smiles while moving them from out under the stairs towards their gate. 

Once the two girls make their way back to their seats next to Marcus, they see that Ice Nation has scored and the 1st half is almost over. As they settle into their seats, Lexa intertwines their lingers and lets their combined hands rest on Clarke’s thigh. At the last minute Octavia was able to get free and Monroe kicked the ball over the defenders head and knowing that whistle will be blowing any second takes a daring kick 20 yards out from the goal and just as the ball hit the back of the net just out of the goalies reach the whistle sounds and the stadium erupts in cheers. Everyone was on their feet cheering and shouting, even Lexa who appreciated the beauty of the play. During halftime, Marcus used this time to talk to Lexa who gave a quick run down of their game, but it was Clarke that truly boasted on her girlfriend’s hat trick. Lexa was not afraid of the PDA, with little kisses on the blonde’s cheeks but respecting the fact that her girlfriends mother was only a couple seats away. 

The second half sounded and both teams were ruthless in their attempt to gain the upper hand, unfortunately neither team was successful and though both teams had near misses and almost goals, the game ended in a tie with both teams disappointed with the result but not with their effort. The group decides to wait on Octavia out in the parking lot just outside the main entrance all talking about going out to dinner, but Abby had to leave as she had a late shift at the hospital. Monty and Jasper are talking to Lexa while Clarke, Raven and Marcus are talking about places to eat after the game. Raven is trying to convince her she needs to try the new Italian place that opened up a few weeks ago, sadly Marcus explains to her that you need reservations and that he tried but they are accepting for reservations for 2 months out. He offers to take them to their favorite pizza place, which brings a smile to Raven and Octavia jumps on her back and exclaims her desire for pizza after such an exhausting game. 

“Nice Game!”

“Great Goal!”

Were all directed and praised towards Octavia as she dismounted from Raven’s back. The group begins to head depart. Clarke lets them know that her and Lexa would not be joining them as they had other plans, neither one giving specifics; thankfully Marcus did not push as that was not his style.


	11. Chapter 11

“Fuck, Clarke.” Lexa says under her girlfriend who is currently straddling her, kissing her neck while grinding their hips together. Clarke’s hands grab at the brunettes shirt and lift it up revealing the other in a sports bra and her exquisite abs. 

“Hmm I love these.” Clarke says while nibbling at the muscles causing them to flex.

“Your family could come home any minute babe.” Lexa groans out while her hands play with the hem of the blondes shirt. 

Clarke leans down and whispers into the brunettes ear, “They are at dinner and will be out of the house for at least a few hours. We don’t have to be quiet.” She nibs at the earlobe before pulling back and getting off the bed causing Lexa to whimper at the loss of contact. “I’m just putting on some music.” Clarke says smiling at her pouty girlfriend. 

Skin by Rihanna 

Clarke makes her way back to the bed and Lexa uses this opportunity to reverse their previous positions so that she is hovering over the blonde and this time does not play with her shirt, but grabs it and pulls it over her the blondes head. Taking this moment to breathe in the sight in front of her, Lexa leans back on her heels and admires her girlfriend. Clarke sees the hunger in the others eyes and smirks and grabs at her arms and pulls her back onto her. Relishing in the feeling of the skin on skin contact. Lexa slides her thigh in-between the blonde’s leg meeting her center, feeling the heat through her shorts while Lexa is still wearing her soccer sweats. Grinding down on the other, Clarke moans at the sensation and feels herself being worked up and climbing her peak. Clarke snakes her hand under the fabric of Lexa’s sweats and squeezes her ass begging her to move faster and harder. Obeying her girlfriend, Lexa speeds up her movement and goes harder forcing the bed to slightly squeak. The brunette palms the blonde’s breast and feels her nipples begging for release from the confinement of the fabric that is unjustly covering them. 

“Don’t stop Lex. Please.” Clarke breaks their lips for oxygen. Lexa uses this opportunity to move to her jaw, neck throat, chest. Kissing everywhere and yet not enough for either woman. 

“Fuck, Clarke. I can feel you through my sweats. You’re so wet.” Lexa breathes. “I want to taste you, I need too, please let me.” She continues to kiss her sternum, tasting sweat and Clarke. 

“Yes!” Clarke arches into the kiss and meets Lexa hips with her own trying to get all the friction she can. She feels the brunette smile against her skin. And her hands slowly move from her breasts down to her stomach and playing with the tops of her shorts, hooking her thumbs on the waistband making sure to grab her panties, she teasingly begins to pull them down. 

“She’s always leaving her music on…” Abby says to herself as she opens the door and stops in her track. 

Neither girl head the front door open, Abby yell out asking if anyone was home, walking up the stairs and even the footsteps outside the door. They did hear when she walked into the room talking to her self. It took Lexa about 3 seconds for her brain to comprehend who walked in and about another 2 seconds for her to jump off her girlfriend and stand in front of Abby in her sweatpants and only a sports bra, lips bruised from the older woman’s daughter who was still laying on the bed with her legs somewhat open, wearing only a bra and a prominent wet patch on her shorts. 

“Mom!!!” Clarke exclaims trying to cover herself and sit up. 

“Downstairs.” Abby is fuming looking at her daughter and then turns to Lexa who is standing there, eyes clearly searching the floor for her shirt; which happens to by right by Abby’s foot. Abby picks it up and tosses it too her, “Both of you.” Lexa lets the shirt hit her in the chest and catches it before it falls to the ground, nodding her head that she understands.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Sitting at this table next to Clarke with her mom across from them, having seen her only a few seconds away from having sex with her daughter was mortifying. Lexa was silently praying in her head for this to be a painless death. It felt like they sat there for hours, when in reality it was closer to 15 minutes in silence, until Clarke breaks the barrier. 

“Mom, we…I didn’t think you would be home.” 

Abby doesn’t respond only looks at her daughter, and Clarke immediately knows those were not the right words. 

“Mrs. Griffin…(clears throat)….Dr. Griffin, we are both adults and I lo…” Lexa almost says it, but realizes that is not the time to tell Clarke how she feels and Clarke heard the almost confession and smiles. “I’m sorry.” That was more for Clarke as it was for her mother. 

“Look girls, I know the feelings you have for one another.” Abby starts and both girls think that she has calmed down. “But what you both were doing is irresponsible. Clarke you are too young to be having sex. And Lexa I highly doubt your parents would be okay with what I saw, your actions.” Lexa flinches. Her parents have known she was sexually active ever since sophomore year; they may not have liked that she began at a young age but she was responsible. She was tested every 6 months and always made sure she never did anything too serious with one night stands. 

“Mom.” Clarke begins, but hears the front door open and people entering. 

“Abby!” Marcus yells as he enters the house. 

“We’re in here.” Abby responds back, eyes never leaving Clarke who is pleading with her to let them get up and leave.

“Hey Sweetheart” Marcus says and he comes and leans over to give Abby a kiss on the cheek. He sees Clarke and Lexa sitting across from her, “Everything okay here?” 

“Not really.” She answers looking away at the girls to him and back to the girls. 

“Mom, please. Can we not do it now?” Clarke looks at Marcus and then through the kitchen entrance where she can hear Bellamy, Raven, Octavia and Gina (Bell’s girlfriend) talking and coming closer to the kitchen. 

“I caught them in Clarke’s room” Abby begins but is interrupted when the gang walks in. 

Raven sees the serious look on their faces, “Whose pregnant?” She jokes only to get the death glare from Abby and Lexa and Clarke look at their hands on their laps. 

“We need the room guys.” Marcus says to the group who just turn around and head upstairs. “Door open Bell” Abby yells and hears a faint ‘yeah’ from upstairs. 

“Okay, well Clarke you know the rules, no girlfriends/boyfriends in your room when no one is home and when we are are home door has to be open.” Marcus calmly explains the rules. 

“Do either one of you want to explain to him?” Abby asks, but it is clearly an order. 

Neither girl says anything after a couple seconds. Lexa can see Clarke is embarrassed having Marcus here. 

“Well, Mr. Kane…” Lexa takes a deep breathe. 

“Marcus, please Lexa.” Marcus smilies at her. 

“Right, Marcus. Um Clarke and I were upstairs in her room and well you see we were… I was on top…and neither one of us had our shirts on and we were…” Lexa takes another deep breathe trying to find the right words in stead of just bluntly saying…

“We were having sex” Clarke blurts out. Now annoyed about the situation. “We were about too.” 

Marcus eyes widen at the confession and mouth opens to say something, but closes and then he tries again, “Oh.” 

“Sex is a very big deal girls.” Marcus tries and shifts in his seat a few times, trying to get comfortable. 

“Please don’t say you should wait till marriage, because you guys didn’t.” Clarke bites back. 

“Clarke, you are not helping the situation.” Lexa whispers to her. 

“I think you should listen to Lexa, Clarke.” Abby states. 

“How long am I grounded for?” Clarke asks as she stands from her seat. 

“We’re not done. And I’m not grounding you, but your door will be removed until I can trust you, and you as well Lexa.” 

“That’s bull…” Clarke starts to yell but is quickly pulled down by Lexa. 

“And I want to know that you are at least being safe. So as awkward as this will be for me and you I think we should talk about safe sex.” Abby cringes a little. 

“I know for a fact that the condom speech doesn’t apply and as far a diaphragm, nobody uses that anymore.” Clarke answers. 

“Well just cause you two can't get pregnant doesn’t mean you still can’t get and STI.”

“I get tested every 6 months.” Lexa finally speaks. The other 3 turn to her surprised by her revelation. “I have since sophomore year. I’ve never had a positive test.” Abby jaw opens, shocked to hear that she’s been active that young. 

“And Clarke have you been…tested?” Marcus asks. 

“Well, no. But. Lexastheonlyonei’vebeenwithsincemovinghere.” Clarke says in one breathe, too quick for Marcus or Abby to understand. 

“One more time Clarke and a little slower.” Marcus request.

“Lexa’s the only one I’ve been with since moving here.” Clarke looks down and at her hands, “Now that you have successfully embarrassed me can we please be excused.” 

“Clarke you didn’t answer his question.” Abby says. 

“No, I have not, but if I say yes can I leave?” Clarke pleads.

“Fine, tomorrow come to the hospital after school.” Abby finally stands. “Clarke you can go to your room, and Lexa it’s late.” 

“Yes ma’am. I will be heading out. Thank you.” Lexa stands a little too fast and bangs her knee on the table. ‘Shit, ouch. I’m fine.” She smiles and limps towards the front entrance with Clarke following. “I think it best you don’t come outside.” 

Clarke leans in for an innocent kiss, she sees Lexa is hesitant. “It’s just a kiss Lex.” Clarke smiles and pulls the brunette to her. 

The kiss is quicker than either would have liked. “Call me when you get home.” 

“I will.” Lexa says just before she exits the door. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke goes to her bedroom. She sees Gina and Bell on his bed laying together cuddling watching something on his laptop. As she walks past O’s door, she hears Raven yell for her to come here. 

“I’m not really in the mood guys.” Clarke exhales and slumps against the doorframe. 

“What was that downstairs? Did Lexa get you pregnant?” Raven attempts her joke but with a little more worry as she can see the concern in the blonde’s eyes. 

Clarke scoffs at Raven’s comment, “Worse.” Raven and Octavia almost didn’t hear Clarke's response. But they did and the both jump up pulling her into the room and shutting the door. 

“Sit. Story. Now” Octavia says. 

“God this too awkward. Lexa and I were making out on my bed…and she didn’t even knock or anything just opened the door and…well caught us.” Clarke looks at the two girls and can she can see that will have to go more in detail for them to understand. “Our shirts were off and her hand was well almost-“ 

Raven starts bursting laughing. “OH MY GOD. Your mom walked in on you and just as the Commander was about to you.” Raven continues to laugh and Octavia tries somewhat successfully to hide her giggles. 

“Seriously, not even close to being funny. It felt like a nightmare.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Bang Bang Bang

The noise jolts Clarke awake and she is sitting up looking around for the noise, when her eyes fall on her door she groans and slumps back onto her bed. “Go away. I’m sleeping.” Closing her eyes and trying to fall back asleep, she again is jolted back into consciousness as light is flooded into her room as her door is being removed by Marcus and Bellamy while Abby walks just past where Clarke’s door used to be. 

“Mom. You were serious?” Clarke looks over to her mother and missing door. Clinging the sheets to her closer feeling the lose of privacy. 

“I was. Look Clarke,” Abby moves to sit next on her bed. “I am disappointed in you and your actions yesterday…but I can’t say I’m not surprised either. You and Lexa, well I can see how close you two have become.” 

“I’m sorry…that you had to see that and believe me I wish you hadn’t.” Clarke scoots closer to her mom. “I understand that I need to rebuild your trust but please don’t hate Lexa. I think, I know I’m in love with her.” Clarke confesses. 

“Well I knew this day would come, I was just hoping for a few more years to prepare myself.” Abby laughs a little looking at her daughter. 

“How long until I get my door back?” 

“Oh honey, not anytime soon.” Abby reaches over and hugs her daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a lifetime or two since my last update. But I have been working on a couple stories that I hope to be able to post in a month or so. A little short but I hope you guys enjoy it. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Text

Clarke: It’s not funny Lex. I seriously don’t have a door on my bedroom. I have no idea how long this will last, my mom refuses to give me a time frame. 

Lexa: I’m not laughing at you, I promise babe. 

Clarke: Why don’t I believe you. Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your class? 

Lexa: I am. We are learning about something that happened 100 years ago. An almost nuclear explosion that could’ve wiped out the world. It’s riveting. 

Clarke: No need to be sarcastic. 

Lexa: :) You’re in art…right? 

Clarke: Yup! And I’m multitasking. Plus this is more like a study hall today because I already finished my project. 

Lexa: Do I ever get to see this project? 

Clarke: Maybe ;) 

Lexa: How can I convince you to let me see it. Dinner? Movie? My abs? 

Clarke: hmmm I like where you’re going, but I might need more. 

Lexa: multiple multiple orgasms. With my thigh, fingers, and tongue. 

Clarke: I think you have a deal. 

Lexa: How bout we start right now? are you wet? 

Clarke: Lex! I can't in class and neither can you. 

Lexa: :( 

Clarke: maybe tonight?

Lexa: Yeah right, Clarke you don’t have a door remember. 

Clarke: Shit! Damnit. I really wish we had finished the other day. 

Lexa: And then your mom would’ve seen my naked ass on top of you while my fingers were knuckle deep in you. 

Clarke: Lex!   
Clarke: God I did not need that visual right now. 

Lexa: Class is over I have to get ready for practice. Can you come over and maybe I can get to work on our deal? 

Clarke: Yes. No. I think I should make more of an effort to hang out with O and Raven. 

Lexa: Bring them. We can do a movie night or something. A few of us were just going to chill, maybe have a little to drink. We have plenty of room, so they can crash too. Please. I will add 2 extra orgasms to our deal. 

Clarke: You are one tough negotiator. I will talk to them but I can’t promise anything. 

Lexa: I’ll take it! :) 

Clarke: Have a good practice. Call me afterwards. 

Lexa: Of course. 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke was sitting in Octavia’s room with her and Raven talking about their day and Raven’s new crush with the door closed. 

“I swear I flirt with him and nothing. I wonder if he is doing it on purpose or if he is an idiot.” Raven contemplates this and continues. “If it’s the latter then I may not want to pursue anything too serious with him.” 

“Define ‘too serious’ Rae.” O asks sitting on the bed reading a soccer magazine. 

Raven just winks at her which causes Clarke to laugh and Octavia just rolls her eyes. 

Clarke hears her phone ringing and looks down to see Lexa’s face. An immediate smile comes to her face as she answers, “Hey babe.” 

Clarke can hear multiple voices on the phone and it sounds like a struggle. “Blondie!!! Lex says you are coming tonight!!!” Laughter starts to erupt in the background. She thinks she can hear Lexa in the background yelling at her friends to shut up but it is faint. Finally she clearly hears someone, Clarke thinks Echo squeal. “Clarke, I am so sorry these assholes stole my phone and kinda saw our messages.” 

“It’s okay Lex. Are you at your house?” Clarke laughs. 

“About to leave the locker room. You still coming OVER?” Lexa emphasis’ the over for her friends who are still giggling behind her like children. 

“Yes, O and Rae said it should be fun.” 

“Awesome, I will make sure to get extra pizza for everyone.”   
“They did want me to ask if Bell and few others can come over? Still make it a movie night though.” 

“Bring whoever you want. We have a media room that can fit 20 comfortable. You have the gate combination. I’ll leave the front door open for you.” 

——————————————————————————————————————————

Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Gina, Monty and Jasper all head over to Lexa’s house for a movie night. Initially, everyone seemed tense in the car with Clarke giving Raven directions during the drive. Clarke did her best try and ease everyone’s nerve. Once they pulled into the gate Clarke leans over and types the code so that gate could open. They pulled through and Clarke advised O to park next to Lexa’s bike. 

“Nice bike, Ducati. Of course the Commander would ride one of these.” Raven walks around the bike admiring the detail and custom paint job. 

“She loves that bike, but nothing like she loves her car.” Clarke points towards the garage that is open revealing the red BMW. They have all seen the vehicle from afar and knew she drove it but something about seeing the vehicle in its home, made it glimmer that much more. 

Clarke heads over to the front door and knocks twice then opens the door. Titus comes around the corner to greet them. 

“Ms. Griffin, they are upstairs in the theatre room. Please follow me.” Tits begins his ascent up the stairs toward where the noises are getting louder and louder. Once the double doors to theatre room are opened, Anya and Lexa are at the back of room at the bar refilling drinks, while Echo and Fox are arguing over what movie to watch. 

“Clarke!!” Echo exclaims. “Thank god. Can you please agree with me on the movie choice. This one thinks that we should watch a chick flick but I think action would be better.” 

“What’s wrong with a chick flick?” Fox asks. “Just last week you were watching Pretty Woman and crying at the end, because it was and I quote, ‘too beautiful.’” Fox just misses the slap from Echo. 

Clarke notices that her friends have barely made into the room. “Sure Echo. But first I want to introduce to my friends.” 

Lexa walks over towards them with about four cups and hands them to Bell, Raven, Octavia, and Gina. Anya is right behind her handing drinks to Monty and Jasper as per the request of Lexa, Clarke is sure. 

“Echo, Fox you know Bell, Octavia, Raven. This Jasper and Monty and that is Gina, Bell’s girlfriend.” 

Gina gives them a friendly wave while Monty and Jasper walk further into the room and onto a couch in the middle. “I agree that action would be best for tonight. However, should either one of you lovely ladies need a shoulder to cry on if we watch a chick flick we both would be happy to lend you ours.” Jasper states and then takes a sip of his drink. Monty is just smiling and nodding his head. “Good drink Commander.” 

“Lexa. Just Lexa tonight.” Lexa walks back to the bar and brings back another cup for Clarke and gives her hug before whispering into her ear, “hey.” 

“Hey yourself. Thank you.” Clarke takes a sip and smiles. 

“I know this seems weird and I myself am a little uncomfortable but lets try and have fun tonight. No Arkers or Grounders here. What do you say?” Lexa’s comment was directed towards Bellamy and Octavia who slowly nodded their heads and takes a sip of their drinks. 

Clarke smiles and takes Lexa’s hand and leads them to one of the couches so they can sit and cuddle while Fox reluctantly puts on The Magnificent Seven. Everyone seems to have found a place to sit and watch the movie. It seems that everyone is enjoying the movie. The pizza arrives and is delivered to the room by Titus after the movie is over. 

“How many pizza’s did you order?” Clarke asks watching Titus drop off the pizza’s onto the back of the bar. 

“I didn’t know what everyone would like so I may have ordered just about 1 of everything.” Lexa sheepishly whispers to Clarke, who just laughs at her and gets up and grabs a slice. 

“Thank you.” Clarke kisses her on the cheek before taking a bite. 

“So Lexa, is just you in this house? And that scary bald headed guy.” Raven asks while shoving two slices in her mouth. 

Lexa laughs, “Well, when my parents are in town they stay here and these idiots practically live here too. Titus, is a family friend and our butler. He is basically my keeper when my parents are away.” 

“Wow, it must be cool having this whole mansion to yourself.” Octavia ask. 

“Sometimes.” Lexa answers shortly wanting to change the subject, “What’s the next movie?” 

—————————————————————————————————————————

All in all the evening was considered a success. The group successfully watched two movies and remained civil throughout the whole time. Clarke was proud of her family and her new friends for their maturity. Bell had to take Gina home, Monty and Jasper went with them while O and Raven hung around exploring the house. Lexa offered them a guest room to crash in, but they were hesitant. 

Lexa decided to take this time to sneak her and Clarke up to her bedroom. As they walked into the bedroom, Lexa made sure to close and lock her door. Clarke walks over to the brunettes desk and looks at the the homework laying on top. “How’s your project coming?” Clarke ask knowing that her girlfriend has been recently working on it non-stop. 

“Slowly. With soccer and my other homework I have very little time to actually work on it.” Lexa sighs as she walks over to her bed and sits on the end. 

“You seem to fit me into your hectic schedule.” Clarke closes the book she was playing with and turns around. She slowly and exaggeratedly sways her hips as she walks towards her girlfriend who is smiling and lightly laughing at her. 

“You my love are by far the most important…” Lexa stops as she realizes what she said. “Clarke, I…um…” Still searching for the words. Clarke is stopped in her place looking with her mouth slightly open and eyes as wide as Lexa has ever seen them. 

“Clarke!!!!” KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK comes a voice behind the bedroom door. “Clarke are you and Lexa getting it on.” 

Lexa taking this time walks over to the door, unlocks and opens it and is standing face to face with Raven and Octavia. 

“Hmm guess not. The Commander has on too many clothes.” Octavia says and then walks past Lexa into the room followed by a giggling Raven.

“Nice room Commander. Not what I was expecting.” Octavia states as she walks around the room picking up random items and examining them. She makes her way over to the self with all of Lexa’s accolades, including all the State championships and MVP awards. Octavia pauses over the State Championship photo with Lexa and her team and the memory of everything floods back to her and a sudden change in her mood is apparent. “C’mon Rae we need to get home I told my dad and Abby that we would be home by 1.” 

“Thanks for coming you guys, I really appreciate it and it means alot to me.” Clarke says walking over to Octavia and bringing her into a hug. “I’m crashing here tonight, mom already knows, kinda.” 

“Maybe next time we can check out that movie we saw the preview for?” Lexa interjects. 

“Sounds like fun.” Raven answers and Octavia hesitates which doesn’t go unnoticed by everyone. “Okay, have a goodnight you too.” Raven grabs O’s hand and leads them out of the bedroom and out of the house. 

“Tonight was perfect Lex, thank you again.” Clarke says as she lays on the bed. 

“Baby, you don’t have to thank me. I had fun, your friends are cool. I want to be able to put our past behind us and move forward.” Lexa joins Clarke on the bed they lay side by side shoulders touch staring at the ceiling. 

“Your thinking rather loudly.” 

“I know, I just…you noticed O’s change there, right? I’m not imagining it or am I.” Clarke asks. 

“I saw it, but I know these things take time.” Lexa rolls on her side and Clarke follows her actions, now facing each other. 

“I’m reading too much into it.” 

“Yes, you are.” Lexa smiles. 

“That wasn’t a question Lex.” Clarke leans in and kisses girlfriend rolling them over so that she is laying on top of her girlfriend. Lexa’s hand wrap around her and pull her impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I always appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
